To Join an Armada
by Lady Wolfheart
Summary: Best friends stick together. Even when they're no longer human and fighting on opposite sides of a civil war. The two friends must survive long enough to find a way back home. While trying not to get into too much trouble...sadly trouble seems to find them.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

'Com'

"Speech"

 **"Telepathy"**

* * *

Surreal weightlessness and the tickle of sand under her prone form caused Ashley to stir out of a restless slumber, joints ached and groaned as she stiffly sat up hand going to rub her face when she paused. Looking up Ashley's eyes widened in fear and panic, she was in the middle of nowhere with redish rocks all around carved by dusty air. Ashley frowned the last thing she remembered was being at her best friend Brittany's house she paused her mind then screamed, 'Brittany!'

A groan sounded behind her making Ashley whip her head around, eyes wide she let out a squealing hiss of shock like that of a dying cat. A robotic being lay in a heap next to her, it was flat charcoal grey with yellow accents and bio lights. The sports car was female in form, with non mistakable curves and bust. Her helm had noticeable little metal wing type things sticking from them like Captain America's helmet in Age of Ultron, the rest of her form was sleek and powerful promising agility and horse power. The sunlight softly shone on the non reflective paint, as the robot pushed herself onto her knees with a shudder and a groan of protesting armor and circuits stiff from forced stasis.

Blue optics met Ashley's and they both screamed high pitched causing their voices to break with static, tumbling back from one another. Ashley raised her arms in defense from the obvious Transformer, only to let out another unexplainable dying whale noise this time over the fact that her arms were covered with dolphin gray armor over dark almost black proto-form and her hands now had wickedly sharp talons. "What the hell?!"

"Ashley?" The Bot next to her hesitantly said as she sat up straighter.

Ashley looked at the Transformer with shock then narrowed her eyes- no not eyes, optics. She corrected looking over at her 'companion' with surprise and confusion, "Oh my god…Brit?" She paused when she received a nod from the grey and yellow McLaren. "You look…nice?"

Sputtering out a shaken laugh her long time best friend shook her helm digging her blunt servos into the soft dirt, "You look…umm robotic…in nice way though." Brittany was quick to add.

Ashley stretched her legs out for examination, her pedes were like a tripod heel with the wheel hidden between silver armor of her pedes. Her other wheel was on her thigh, she poked the seams and tapped her armor in amazement.

Her optics brightened and she squealed. "THIS IS SOOO COOL!" Falling back she began to roll on the ground, yelping when a strange pinch on her back made her halt her excited rolling, turning her head she eyed a wing in shock. Hyperventilating she scrambled back up and smiled at Brit. "I have wings!"

"Ashley chill" Brittany tried to clam her friend. As Ashley moved them up and down with excited vigor like a child with her first fairy wings.

"I have no chill, bro were robots and I have wings!", flailing around babbling out nonsense she paused abruptly jumping to face Brit orange optics glowing bright, "We must be in the transformers universe!" Gasping she hugged her middle, optics widening considerably, "But witch one…"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does Britt like what if this was Shattered Glass or Beast Wars? Then we'd be in for a real treat…hopefully this is one I have better knowledge in…I hope." Ashley glared at her surroundings again, expecting all hell to break loose.

Britt stared at her friend, "I don't know any of those…but I do know our safest bet is to find the Autobots."

"Not if this was Shattered Glass…but I get what you are saying. Lets find high ground, shelter, and then we will go over a plan of action." Looking at a ridge to their left Ashley decided that they would go up there and look at the lay of the land. Hopefully find a road they could use to get out, that is till they figure out how to transform. "That ridge, lets climb up it, I want to see this valley and hopefully figure out where in the lords name we are."

"Sounds good," Britt stood up and followed her now winged friend, the shifting of loose gravel crunching under their pedes the small rocks getting stuck in their seams. "I'm starting to hate nature." Britt mumbled after what seemed like the hundredth stone wedged in her pede.

Ashley agreed as her stabilizers were assaulted with tiny stones, "I wish I could just blast these little bastards into glass." After what seemed like an eternity of nature abuse the duo came to the cliff face. "Up we go then," they easily scaled the face with little effort and the occasional curse word. Ashley looked over the rocky hills and dessert plants with a frown till her optics caught sight of a river a few miles from were they stood. Following its path she smiled at the sight of a bridge not to far off. "Brit you see that?"

"The bridge what about it?"

"Its the mother fucking Hoover Damn Bridge!" Jumping up Ashley whooped, "Ok so were in Nevada. Lets figure out what universe we are in."

"How do we do that?" Brit gave the bridge a once over, then turned to face her bestie.

"We get alt modes!" She looked over at the road cautiously from behind a rock, a parade of vehicles were coming by, obliviously from a show. Looking over the pickings Ashley scanned her new Alt-mode with a big grin. Transforming her body melted seamlessly into the new mode with a soft click she was done. "Oh my god…I did it," Ashley revved her engine with an excited purr.

"A Lamborghini? Ashley how low profile of you." Rolling her optics with a grin she shook her head at her best friend laughing softly. Britany paused blue optics narrowing, "Why aren't you a jet?"

Ashley froze engine cutting out, "I-I wasn't thinking about that…I was just overwhelmed with the need to drive." Going through her own processor she looked at the strange findings, there as clear as day was another scanned alt mode ready and operational. Several seconds passed till the information clicked and she practically exploded with glee, "IM A TRIPLE CHANGER!"

"Uh care to explain…"

"Bro I have two alt forms!" The Lamborghini shook with excitement. "One being super sexy car me, then BAM heart stopping jet me."

"Congratulations?" Brit sighed, "Now explain how you did that." A brief explanation later and Brit still stood on the cliff alt-mode scanned and ready, but she found that saying how to do it to actually transforming seemed to be harder than anticipated.

The triple changer lounged on a rock soaking up the rays listening to the frustrated growls and mechanical whirling of her robotic friends armor and unresponsive T-cog. The heat of the sun visible on her dark armor as she fumed at the failed attempts to transform. "Focus young Padawan," Ashley drawled and raised her servo to the sky admiring her claws. "Faith trust and mother fucking pixie dust!"

"Ashley if you don't shut up I'm going to throw you off the cliff." Brittany growled through gritted denta. She kicked a rock off of the cliff watching it disappear over the horizon with a glare, groaning she put her servos on her grey hips and huffed. 'One last try, alright.' Closing her optics she focused on being a car, with an effortless changing of gears she was finally in her alt mode. Brit and Ashley were soon hitting the asphalt with their exotic builds going way above the speed limit.

The two grey sports cars speed for the bridge slowing down when human traffic began. Many of the tourists stopped to take pictures of the dolphin gray and orange Tron Lamborghini Veneno and the flat charcoal gray and yellow McLauren.

Revving her engine Ashley commed her friend through a private link. 'This is nice huh.'

'Im a _car_ Ashley, and I'm in a totally different dimension. This is _soooo_ nice.'

'Oh ouch Britt that sarcasm was painful, and you're a sentient alien life form not just a car. Embrace this! C'mon this can be an adventure of a life time!' Driving past Hoover Dam the duo made it to the open road towards the middle of Nevada.

'Should we change our names to something more… transformer like?'

'Now your talking Brit!' Through their bond Ashley shot names off testing them in their minds. Not many appealed to her, till one clicked it was badass and sexy. 'Skyfall.'

'Ooo I like that very classy…how about Dawnbreaker.' the name stood out to her above the others.

'This is it bro, no turning back hard wire it into your processor these names above all elese. Our old names have to be kept a secret no one must know, that we are human. Not till it's important that we reveal such information. From this moment on we will be Skyfall and Dawnbreaker, from Cybertron.'

Flat and immense dull and almost lifeless Nevada was inviting as ever. The only thing they could do was drive, not that it wasn't fun but they didn't know were to go. 'Lets find a town, chill, and hunker up for the night.' Skyfall looked at a sign as they sped past it read Jasper next five miles, slamming on the breaks and swerving slightly Skyfall cursed and almost slammed into Dawnbreaker.

"SKY!" Dawn swerved out of her friends way. "What the hell?!"

"We are in Transformers Prime. FUCK YES" steadying herself the Lamborghini Veneno shook with glee. "I'm gonna-" Skyfall screamed till her vocals broke with static. Her engine gave a loud roar with a whistle of the jet engine as well.

"Skyfall calm yourself." Dawn laughed at her friends antics, her engine rumbling with amusement.

"I can't its just like a dream come true." Skyfall pulled up next to her bestie as they cruised down the highway towards Jasper. "The Autobot base is just outside of Jasper we can hopefully find someone on patrol….sweet Mary mother of God!" Skyfall about near drove right off of the highway, swerving back on to the blacktop flicking small pebbles and dust up. Her engine gave out a loud purr and her chassis lowered till it almost scraped the road.

Slowing down considerably the grey McLaren looked around, "Oh no who do you see? Decepticons?"

"No not see, what I can sense. If that's even a thing? Dawn we have to stop NOW!" Screeching their tires protested loudly on the highway echoing off of the red rock formations. The sun was setting so the tall rock spires casted long shadows over the dusty land, it was eerily quiet like something was about to happen. Dawnbreaker felt her friends apprehension rolling off of her, she was not surprised when the Lamborghini spoke in a lowered voice laced with caution. "Lights off and go behind that rock."


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

'Com'

"Speech"

 **"Telepathy"**

* * *

The low hum from the engines of the Nemesis were not noticed through the thick hull, all was quiet save for the click of pedes down the long halls. In the bridge of the warship the Communications Officer Soundwaves' spider like fingers ran over the keyboard with practiced elegance. Two blips caused the silent mech to look up, two Cybertronian lifeforms had come up on radar. Sending a quick message to Lord Megatron the officer waited for his masters reply.

Megatrons tone was harsh and cold with a tinge of madness that the Blood of Unicorn had tainted him with, _'Have Starscream insure their arrival to the nemesis; alive.'_

A group of Vehicons waited for Starscream to lead them through the Ground Bridge, the Decepticon SIC glared at the silent mech and sneered with a wave of his claws, "Open the bridge." The swirl of greens and blues erupted and they passed through, Soundwave paused for a moment then closed the portal turning to return to his work once more.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
The rocks vibrated with the deep growling of approaching vehicles, each noises bounced off of the jagged crags and spires. Something was off about the situation, the driving was aggressive and not within human law requirements.

Skyfall watched a group of four vehicles come into view, the coloration's a obvious give away to whom they were. "There's the Autobots," Skyfall nudged Dawnbreakers shoulder armor with a grin.

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee transformed when they were close to the femmes, weapons not activated in a attempt at peace. The tallest of the four took one step forward his blue and red armor made Sky grin wider, "Hello I am Optimus Prime, welcome to Earth. Are you both Autobots?" The Prime addressed the two femmes with a reserved yet a friendly tone.

Dawnbreaker made a move to speak to the leader of the Autobots but Sky placed a servo to her chest in warning. Just before she could run a back story to her best friend a ground bridge opened up right in front of them. "Scrap." Skyfall hissed under her breath, a battle mask slid over her mouth and an orange visor covered her optics.

Starscream walked through with confidence, his red optics falling on the two femmes standing with their backs to a rock. A whide grin made the Seeker look all the more pretentious and well Decepticon-ly, not to mention the five Vehicons following behind him with their weapons trained on Skyfall and Dawnbreaker.

"Is that a chick?" Dawnbreaker asked aloud giving Starscream a twice over with narrowed blue optics.

All hope that Skyfall had of looking badass and battle ready was blown to shit. She laughed loudly at the horrified look on Starscreams face, she had to lean against the rock for support as she gasped in air to cool her systems. She could hear the snickering of Bulkhead and Bumblebee adding to Starscreams torture.

Face contorted in anger and embarrassment Starscream balled is servos into fists wings raised high in frustration he growled. "I am NOT a femme!"

Dawnbreakers blue optics widened. "Whoah dude you look like a lady, look even his heels are taller than yours Sky!"

Sky howled with laughter at that comment having to clutch her friends shoulder armor for support. Snarling Starscream aimed his missile at the two, "You think that's FUNNY?!" The Seeker was bristling, absolutely livid at the situation. Being humiliated by Megatron was one thing but being humiliated by two unknown femmes, right in front of the Autobots and his own subordinates. Oh, the Deception Second in Command was shaking with rage. "I'll show you **funny**!" He braced himself and fired the missile at the two, both Femmes dogged the attack rolling to the side they stood in front of the Autobots.

"I'm sorry, but I cant take you seriously when you flick your hips like that," Skyfall snickered flicking a pebble from her armor. "But by all means throw your little temper tantrum." Skyfall knew she was goading the SIC and probably digging her own grave but to hell if it wasn't fun.

"You two are coming with me!"

"That's not going to happen Starscream," Optimus said his cannon pointed at the Seeker, the other Autobots had gone on the defensive and circled the two femmes. "For as long as there are Autobots no Cybertronian shall be subjugated to the Decepticon ways with out a fight."  
Turning to the Vehicons, Starscream snarled, "What are you waiting for? Get them!"

It was a mess, shots fired from both sides with Dawn and Sky providing cover fire to the best of their ability. In the fray they must have lost sight of Starscream cause when Skyfall went to land one more vicious blow to the Vehicon her wrist was snapped into a stasis cuff. Whirling around she gasped when the other wrist was snapped in as well, her orange visor flashed with the sight of Starscreams grin. 'Oh you're so dead sweet cheeks!'

"Got one, Soundwave ground bridge now!" The swirling vortex appeared behind them and Starscream shoved her threw it, she hated how easily man handled the cuffs made her. Vehicons providing cover fire, Starscream managed to escape with Skyfall. The sounds of Dawnbreaker yelling her name echoed in her audios.

Claws pressed the junction between her wings guiding her forward, she growled low at the touch hating how the Seeker used such a sensitive aria to his advantage. She could hear him chuckle and proceeded to move his servo to run his claws over a sensitive wing in a teasing manor. Skyfall bristled and let out a vicious snarl slamming the cuffs into his face, grabbing Starscreams arm she flung him over her shoulder. The SIC clanged loudly as he smacked hard onto the bridge floor with a yelp. Turning the grey Lamborghini grabbed the nearest Vehicon and slammed her head into it's, throwing the body at the others and launching herself at the last remaining Vehicon who was about to shoot at her. Sliding her leg down she swiped his pedes causing him to crash onto the floor. Standing up strait she strode over to Starscream who was trying to get up, she placed her pede on his shoulder holding him down, moving so that her face was close to his she retracted her battle mask and visor. In a dangerous tone she spoke with cold fury, "Touch me like that again and I'll rip your wings off." Looking up her orange optics met with cold red ones, Megatron had been watching her.

The Decepticon leader frowned arms crossed over a large scarred chassis, "Get out of my sight Starscream." The said scrambled up and glared at Skyfall as he retreated. She stood up strait and bowed to Megatron, the war lord lifted a brow to her in his own version of surprise. Stepping up to the smaller femme he looked her over with a critical glare, circling her once. "What is your designation."

"Skyfall sir."

The warlord hummed and stepped back, "And what is your allegiance in this war?" Large clawed servos motioned to her unmarked armor.  
"I was in a prolonged stasis till recently sir. For that I have no allegiance, yet, my Lord." Skyfall paused and took a quick intake, "If I may, I would like to join the Decepticons. Of course only by your permission Lord Megatron"

Red optics gave no hint to what the ex-gladiator was thinking, Megatron then grinned cruelly showing off wickedly shard denta, "You have proven to be capable of holding your own with my SIC." Megatron hummed again rubbing his chin with his servo. "You will be tested on your loyalty, then I may decide to keep you."

"Thank you Lord Megatron."

"Don't thank me yet." The massive mech sneered, "Soundwave attach our new arrival to the Cortical Psychic Patch."

 _'Oh fuck sticks.'_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0  
Dawnbreaker slammed her fist into the dirt from where she fell to her knees, her vocals still ached from yelling her best friends name. Energon dripped from a wound on her faceplate falling onto the dusty earth, a servo was placed on her shoulder, she looked up at Bumblebee with sad optics. "She's gone."

The yellow and black scout shook his helm, **"We'll get her back."** he beeped.

Larger footsteps came up to her from the front, Dawnbreaker looked at Optimus Prime who held his servo out to her. Taking the offered help she stood facing the red and blue mech, "Bumblebee is right we will do everything we can to get her back. But for now we need to return to base. Ratchet we need a ground bridge, ready the medbay for a new friend."

Walking through the ground bridge Dawnbreaker looked at the old human missile silo with a slight smile, it was strange how something human built can remind you of what you really were. She was lost in thought staring at the base, till she was bombarded by questions from a boisterous human girl who stood on a balcony of some sort leaning against a couch where two other human children stood. They were a bit younger than Dawnbreaker was but still of similar age.

"Whats your name? What do you transform into? Are you a car? A sports car? Are you a kick butt fighter? What kind of weapon do you use? How did you get here? Didn't Ratchet say there was two of you?"

"MIKO!" Bulkhead groaned at his human charge. "I'm sorry about her she doesn't know boundaries."

Dawnbreaker held a hand up to the green Wrecker with a smile, "It's fine. My name is Dawnbreaker, I transform into a sports car. I fight alright if I do say so myself, I use a close combat shotgun and a energon tomahawk. I don't remember how I got here, and yes I had my friend with me but she was taken by the Decepticons."

"I'm sorry about your friend," the oldest, probably around fifteen, walked closer to the rails till he leaned on them with a sad smile. "I'm Jack and this is Raf, you already met Miko." He motioned a smaller boy with Jimmy Neutron like hair, she gave him a polite nod.

"You must be worried about your friend, I don't know what I'd do if Bee was captured." Raf said softly looking over to his guardian then back at the flat grey McLauren.

Dawnbreaker laughed surprising the humans and the Autobots, "She'll be fine, I almost feel sorry for the Decepticons! I hope Starscream isn't as dumb as he looks and gets within reach, then he's in for it! Skyfall tends to take her anger out on others."

"Oh! She sound like my kinda girl!" Miko cheered with a fist bump and an air guitar solo.

"Yeah you and her would get along like cats and warm blankets." Dawn tensed when she felt their bond come back in full force, a wave of fear that was not her own overwhelmed her senses. Dawnbreaker then heard Sky mutter a horrified _'Oh fuck sticks.'_ through their link.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

'Com'

"Speech"

 **"Telepathy"**

* * *

Dawnbreaker stood still her blue optics wide and unfocused, she had felt Skyfalls fear as if it were her own. The flash of emotions had left her stunned and unresponsive to the plethora of questions that the kids were shooting her. Even Arcee had placed a small servo on the McLaurens arm with no response, Dawn shook her helm when she was shaken slightly looking at Bulkhead with confusion.

"Hey Dawn you alright?" The former wrecker looked at her in worry, "You were gone there for a sec, maybe you need to lay down and recharge…"

"Yip yip yip! I will have none of that till I see to her!" An orange and white mech made his presence known by quickly ushering her into another section of the base, obviously designated as the medbay. "You have a face wound that needs to be closed before you get any ideas about recharging."

This mech had to be Ratchet, Skyfall had mentioned him a few times back in their dimension something about him being a sassy grandpa. The older bot was mumbling curses as he took scans of her and analyzed the wound. Ratchet worked on stopping the energon flow from the cut, then welding it shut with a few choice words about being stupid and not knowing ones own opponent. Sassy indeed. Dawnbreaker frowned and tried to contact Skyfall through their bond. _'Sky? Are you ok?'_

 _'Peachy bro peachy'_ Skyfall's sarcastic answer made Dawn sigh in relief, she was alive. For now.

Dawnbreaker was so engrossed with the happiness that her best friend was alive she didn't notice Ratchet had spoken till she was hit in the helm hard by a wrench. "OW!" She rubbed the spot gingerly "What was that for?!"

"Don't space out on me, youngin' I asked you if you were speaking to your friend."

 _'Bro I felt your pain…awww you met grumpy old Ratchet huh?'_ Skyfalls tone was teasing and light.

Dawn shook her helm with a smile, "Yah Doc I'm speaking with her now. She says…hi. But I think she's in trouble."

 _'Oh you have no idea…'_

"Trouble, what kind of trouble?" Ratchets frown deepened and he called Optimus in through com, the leader came in just as Skyfall gave Dawn her answer.

 _'Cortical Psychic Patch'_

"What's a Cortical Psychic Patch?" Dawnbreaker spoke aloud to Ratchet, color seemed to drain from his already white face. Dawn could feel her tanks churn just from his look alone. Now she felt the same fear that Skyfall had felt just moments ago. After a chilling explanation from the CMO of the Autobots, Dawnbreaker slumped into the Medical berth her helm in her servos. So much for keeping their secret.

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It wasn't so bad, Skyfall kept muttering in her head as she was ushered by Lord Megatron and Soundwave to the medbay of the Nemesis. She got a good look at the halls of the war ship, it was maze like and seemed to go on forever with elevators and countless rooms. Sky felt like a child being taken to the principles office. Hiding her fear she walked tall, wings held evenly and gaze set forward with an neutral expression.

Having the conversation with Dawn through their bond was refreshing and calming to her nerves. She could feel the worry wafting from Dawns side of the bond, Skyfall herself was apprehensive about how this was going to go down. Her subconscious could be a very…strange place.

 _'Wish me luck'_ Skyfall said to Dawn as Megatron opened the Medbay doors. _'See you on the flip side'_

"Get on the berth." Megatron snapped. Compiling she relaxed onto the berth with a sigh, Soundwave set up the computers and calibrated the machine. The War Lord took the berth next to her with a frown. Skyfall was horrified that Megatron was going into her mind and not the silent mech. "Soundwave commence the Patch."

The Communications Officer placed the cables to the back of their helms with a pinch and a click both fell into stasis.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Megatron walked down a forest path, like that of the ones here on Earth. It struck him as odd that a Cybertronian would have Earth geography in their subconscious platform. Pressing on through the yellow lighted path the Decepticon Leader found himself in a meadow surrounded with the same tree species that made up the ones on the path. They were of decent hight to his own, vibrant emerald leaves and a thick ash like trunk. In the center of this meadow was one of the trees much older than the rest, with moss growing from its grey trunk, and great bows hanging low. Sitting under the tree was Skyfall, her orange optics were closed and her back struts were pressed to the trunk of the tree.

Megatron walked through the emerald green to the femme, "Skyfall I demand to see your memory files."

The said looked up at the former gladiator with a smile, "This is all I have, as I have said before I have no memory. Just this." Her servo motioned to the grove, the trees seemed to dance in the golden light.

Balling his fists Megaton frowned narrowing his red optics at the femme catching sight of something in her right servo, "What is that?"

The femme looked startled at the question, looking down at her servo she tilted her helm. Laying peacefully in her servo was her human self; Ashley. "That is my soul, my spark."

Speechless Megatron looked from human to femme, something was not right about this. "Soundwave disconnect us, I'm done here."

o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o

Skyfall sat up on the berth rubbing the back of her helm, "What is your verdict my Lord?"

Megatron was silent when he stood his optics were far away, shaking his helm he glared at the seeker femme. "You are of use for now, keep it that way. Soundwave give her all the Medical data we need a proper field Medic." With that he stormed out of the Medbay.

Skyfall looked at the silent mech with amusement, "You heard the boss, what yah got for me to know? Data pads?"

Soundwave's tentacles slid out from his armor, Skyfall shivered. ' _Tentacles it had to be tentacles…'_

 _'Sky…the Psychic Patch how did it go.'_ Dawnbreakers voice filled her mind.

 _'Well actually, nothing in there but trees. Must be a glitch, but I was there too, like both of me.'_

 _'You don't mean…'_

 _'Yeah.'_

 _'And Megatron what did he say?'_

 _'He was silent for the most part, I guess it spooked him…hey I'm going to download medical information via tentacles. Give Optimus a kiss for me, OH! And Ratchet a good smack on the aft, Primus knows he needs it,'_ Skyfall laughed at the wave of embarrassment that flooded through their bond right before Soundwave's tentacles attached to her downloading information directly into her processor. _'Tingly'_ Skyfall poked at the tentacle with curiosity, touching the sensory unit squishing it between her thumb and pointer. She received a shock for her curiosity, strait to her sensory systems. "Sorry Soundwave."

 _'I don't want to know why you just got zapped.'_

 _'Don't feel up Soundwave he doesn't like to be touched. Oh but I want to know if you did what I wanted you to do~'_ There was an obvious purr in the Lamborghini's tone.

 _'No'_

 _'Can't say I didn't try,'_ Skyfall closed her optics and allowed the information to flood into her processor, most of it was how to repair wounds, stabilize a mech for transport and some anatomical information. Mostly armor, body type specs. Intrigued she opened the file on Seekers. ' _Hey did you know Seekers are naturally OCD? Like we clean like crazy to make ourselves a 'nesting environment' its so weird, also we are very image forward always cleaning ourselves huh…'_

 _'Wow you were born a Seeker,'_ Dawns reply was light and full of amusement, _'What's this about medical information? I thought you we're a prisoner…you joined them didn't you?'_

 _'Yeah, I'm an honorary Decepticon now…I'm sorry bro, but survival means taking one for the team. At least I'm not taking lives I'm saving them.'_ Skyfall cut the connection to their bond for a moment when she felt her mind being probed a bit, Soundwave stood opposite of the berth she sat on just facing her. Retracting his sensory cables the TIC began to fill out her file on the medical terminal. Looking at the silent mech she narrowed her optics. "Is there anything else?"

"Observe the femme" Megatrons voice recording was played. She made an 'oh' with her mouth and nodded.

Walking around the Medbay she inspected the equipment, visor down she used it to identify and learn the uses of such tools. After a quick stock check Skyfall went to the cleaning supples and went to work on cleaning the entire Medbay with vigor, human music playing in her helm aiding in her task. Sky avoided Soundwave, and tried to ignore his presence but honestly it was unnerving. Setting the rag down, the Medbay sparkled like it never had before.

"Ok that's it," Skyfall pointed to Soundwave, "I know for a fact that this is unnecessary, you do not have to be in here watching me. You can watch me through the surveillance footage at your spot in the command center." Dropping her shoulders the Seeker put both servos on her hips. Her reflection in his visor made the grey Seeker shiver slightly, the silence was absolutely maddening. "Fine." She went into a storage unit pulling out a buffer and tub of polish. "Now if you don't mind.."

"We need a proper Medic" Megatrons voice played again, Soundwave pointed to the buffer. Skyfall looked down at the equipment in her servo.

"I don't know who you had as your medic before but I will do my job right, but as you can plainly see no one is in here." Skyfall did know about Knockouts insatiable vanity, just played it off with ignorance. She motioned to the entire Medbay with a lax servo and a sigh. "And I wasn't going to buff myself, cause if you can see I'm not the one who needs it the most." A predatory smirk crossed her faceplates, the Communications Officer tensed.

"No" This time it was Drones voice used, Skyfall chuckled and circled the lithe mech.

"Soundwave, as my superior you should look your best. Provide an example to the other Decepticons." Her tone was sweet and dangerous as she eased closer to the silent mech. "Honestly darling you are a dull mess, and I just can't stand it."

The TIC of the Decepticons looked at the door, his odds for reaching the door were unknown. The Femme was not monitored enough to know her entire stats, yet. But since she was in fact a Seeker, the Femme was already a cut above most for swiftness and agility. Yielding to her demands meant that he would undergo physical touches, yet willing and unwilling meant less time spent under the buffer. "Very well." Starscreams voice recording echoed in the silent room.

Skyfall grinned triumphantly, "Good, now hold still."

Standing back from her masterful work Skyfall nodded in acceptance placing the buffer down, "I am pleased, you look stunning Soundwave. More…lethal if I may say. In a well kept blade sort of look."

It took the silent mech a few moments of looking over his armor to answer, "What is it you want in return?" the recording was haunting, like the speaker was straining to speak or to keep his spark from dying.

"Nothing major just be open to more academic questions I may have to fill the gaps in my processor, history, arts and such."  
"Logical." Oh Skyfall knew that voice…Shockwave. She gave a polite nod to the newly polished Soundwave as he left the Medbay. The lithe bot paused in the door way, "Communication systems operational."

"What…"

 _'Finally I got through, I've been trying to com you pathetic excuse for a Seeker for the past joor!'_ Starscreams high pitched voice came over her com, he was irritated she could practically feel it.

 _'Yes heir commandant? What may I be of service for?'_ Skyfall droned out with attitude, it wasn't that she hated the silver Seeker. But honestly, everything bad in this show happened because of Starscream.

 _'His Lordship has asked me to teach you aerial combat moves.'_ She could tell he was straining at keeping back an insult. _'Meet me in the hangar in one nanoclick or I will let our MASTER know of your incompetence.'_

 _'Yes sir.'_ Walking out of the Medbay Skyfall grabbed a Drone swinging it against the wall pinning it with one servo to the shoulder and with her other she ran her claws lazily over it's chassis, "Hey sweet spark mind telling me where the hangar is?"

"U-uh take the elevator to the top level."

Patting its helm with a grin Skyfall made her way for the hangar.

Starscream stood on the upper deck arms crossed. "Your late."

"A femme is never late, she arrives precisely when she means to," Skyfall smirked and waltzed onto the open deck looking at the sky with a grin.

"I assume you have a suitable alt mode?" Starscream sneered hoping that she would not, so he could laugh as she had to choose the same jet as the Drones.

Skyfall grinned her wings lifting slightly with anticipation, "Oh you bet your sweet aft I do." With a cocky laugh her wings split into an X. "Race ya."


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

'Com'

"Speech"

 **"Telepathy"**

* * *

 _'You would have been so proud of me Dawn I went all Top Gun on his aft!~'_ Skyfall squealed happily to her spark sister via their ever strengthening bond. So far it has been a few weeks that they have lived in this world as Cybertronians. _'You would think he just tells Mega-thighs that I suck and need more training cause he likes to race.'_

Dawnbreaker froze mid thought her expression changing from amused to embarrassingly confused then politely disgusted, "D-did you just say Mega-thighs…"

 _'Uh Dawn-soap you said that one out loud. And well have you seen Megatrons thighs like all holy hell, he could crush helms with those babies.'_ Skyfall snickered and shook her helm hoping her best friend did say that in the common aria.

"Dawnbreaker I politely advise you to please keep your conversations with your friend private."

Whirling around in horror the grey and yellow McLauren turned a delightful shade of Energon blue. "O-optimus?! I'm so sorry sir, I'll make sure to keep them to myself!" Optimus gave her a small smile and a nod, as the leader of the Autobots walked away Dawn buried her face in her servo. ' _I can hear you laughing.'_

In fact the Seekers mirth was almost tangible as she openly laughed in the empty Medbay. _'I love you bro but honestly that was glorious!'_

' _Glad you think so, now I wont be able to look him in the optics anymore!'_ The sports car trudged into the main room making for the exit for her patrol. Transforming she speed out onto the asphalt and began her long patrol, _'So hows the Medic stuff doing for you?'_ She had been pasted by Arcee but a few moments ago, they flashed lights and carried on with their business, Dawn knew the two-wheeler was on her way to see Jack since his departure after the Agent Fowler incident.

 _'Actually not that bad, I get sent to the Energon mines to fix up the Drones so it's not like I'm stuck on the Nemesis.'_

 _'Who's your worst patient?'_

 _'Soundwave by far, that skinny shit hides from me when he gets injured!'_ The Seeker Femme was bristling just thinking about the TIC's childish antics.

 _'Huh never would have pegged him for…OH MY GOD!'_

 _'Oh no…'_ Skyfall knew that tone _, 'Dawn don't do it.'_

 _'But Sky it's so small and cute!'_ Dawn had pulled to the side of the road by a small desert bush, butterfly door opening, "Here kitty kitty~" She cooed making soft clicking and meows to the crouched cat. Coaxing the furry baby into her alt mode the Autobot scout smiled triumphantly kicking on the air and heated seat for maximum kitty comfort. Revving her engine she continued on the patrol, Dawnbreaker went over a plan to sneak this little cutie into base.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawnbreaker had almost made it through the base with out an incident, but Ratchet had called her to the screens. "Yes Doc what do you need?" Dawnbreaker shifted awkwardly trying not to look too suspicious, with the cat asleep in her chassis she had to hurry to hide it before it became vocal.

"I want a recap on your friend, the bond you two share seems to be growing every cycle. And with the knowledge of the Space Bridge and Megatrons plan to bring Cybertron's dead back to life we need to know all the details we can ." The orange and white mech kept calibrating the machine as he spoke. "Does she have any knowledge on the Deception plans?"

Skyfall snickered through the bond listening in with a smile, ' _Megatron keeps me out of the loop and in the mines for most of my time.'_

"She said that they don't keep her in the loop," Dawn said to appease the Doc ready to bolt for her berth room. She turned and slammed face first into Bulkhead, "ow"

"Meeeerrrooooow!"

Bulkhead mid apology stopped at stared at her chassis in confusion, "Did you just, meow?"

Ratchet had turned to the newest addition to Team Prime with an annoyed and skeptical look, "Open up now."

Backing away from the two mechs Dawn held her servos up in surrender, "Hey your probably just hearing things, yah know I might have left some cat videos up."

"That was no cat video," Ratchet said annoyed, "Open up now or I'll be forced to open you up myself."

"Uh Dawn better do what he says.." Bulkhead warned, trying to help the newbie not get her aft kicked by Ratchet.

"Aw come on Ratchet its just a cat…"

"Yes, Primus forbid you bring in another human! But no, you bring in an animal! One, mind you that we cannot take care of!" Ratchet was getting more and more peeved by the second.

"What is this I hear about a cat?" Raf said looking up from his laptop.

"Good, you can take this creature out of the base before it creates a mess." Ratchet pointed to Raf and returned to his work mumbling under his breath about insane Femmes.

Dawnbreaker faced the human boy with a sheepish smile, "You don't by any chance like cats?"

The small computer expert smiled, "More of a dog person myself but I have a soft spot for all creatures."

Opening her chassis Dawnbreaker pulled out the small tabby holding the little thing gently, giving it to Raf she stepped back. "They are just too cute, I just want to save them all when I drive by one on the roads."

The boy chuckled petting the cat, "I'll make sure this little fluff ball gets a good home." Straitening up he turned to Optimus as the largest of the bots walked in.

Dawn caught the leaders optics for a second but then turned away looking at the cat instead, Prime followed her gaze to the small creature in Raf's arms. "Why do you have a cat Rafael?"

"Oh! Um Optimus…I-I um…" The shy boy was flustered and a bit panicked.

"It was my fault the little thing must have hitched a ride when I was patrolling." Dawnbreaker jumped in saving Raf.

"I advise that it be given a proper home." Optimus said curtly.

"Optimus, I've pin pointed the location of Megatron's Space Bridge. High in Earths orbit." Ratchet sounded despondent about the newly found news.  
"Out of our reach." Optimus added.

Miko frowned looking confused "Ok, so you guys don't fly…but can't you just Ground Bridge there?"

Looking down at the small child Ratchet responded annoyed going into an explanation, "The Ground Bridge has limited range. Stretched all the way into orbit it's vortex could snap! And scatter us to the Stars." Miko looked at him horrified her mouth agape, as was Dawnbreakers expression.

Optimus decided to fill the silence, "Since Megatron is likely already in transit. I'm afraid we must take that risk." The Prime turned to fave the Ground Bridge everyone followed suit looking at the device with worry, Dawn thought it would have been really nice to be able to fly like Skyfall can. "Reaching the Space Bridge first is our only means of stopping him."

Everyone looked to the tunnel when they heard a familiar honk, Arcee rolled in with Jack "Hey, guess who's back…" the teen said with a smile removing his helmet.

"Autobots prepare for departure!"

While the others exchanged a few words Dawnbreaker was reaching out to Skyfall, _'Uh Sky…'_

 _'I just got summoned by Lord Megatron what do you need, are you ok?'_

 _'Why am I going into space for some Space Bridge?'_

o0o0o00o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Skyfall froze just as she entered the Command Room, _'You are WHAT?!'_ She felt the tension in the air, Skyfall could see clearly now the the Nemesis was going into orbit. "Lord have mercy…" She spoke under her breath. Her audios perked to the low chuckle of Megatron as the leader spoke out loud to the screen showing all the Autobots standing in a defensive position on the Space Bridge, including Dawnbreaker. Starscream passed by on his way to Lord Megatrons side, giving her a curt nod. Their relationship had grown from bristling hatred to mutual Seeker respect.

"Optimus Prime never disappoints…" She could tell Megatron was grinning as he spoke. "Unlike you Starscream!" The large silver mech snapped at the SIC who let out a shuddering breath.

"No need for concern, master. Soundwave is locking on Cybertron's coordinates per my instructions." Starscream purred out with a nervous chuckle.

Skyfall shifted slightly, "My Lord you called for me?"

The massive mech walked down to her, he placed a clawed servo onto her much smaller shoulder, "The Drones have returned with their reviews of your work, it seems you have proven yourself very useful. Energon mining is now accelerated and more Energon is mined daily than ever before. You have done well these past few weeks."

If her optics could change into little anime stars then they would have, but she just smiled and bowed her helm, "Thank you my lord."

"You may stay up here to watch my undead army rise."

"Gladly Lord Megatron." Silence then ensued upon the Command Room only to be broken my a really dumb and oblivious comment by Starscream, Skyfall found herself snickering at Megatrons sarcastic remark. Skyfall watch with horror as Megatron sent Drones to eradicate the Autobots, to kill Dawnbreaker. Her tank churned she sent all her determination and fighting knowledge to Dawnbreaker. Her helm pinged with a message halting her frazzled thoughts, opening it she had to read the contents over three times before realization hit.

 _'Soundwave: You do not have to watch your Spark Sister die'_

He knew…


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

'Com'

"Speech"

 **"Telepathy"**

* * *

Skyfall was glad that Lord Megatron had not seen her face contort with horror, the Leader of the Decepticons merely walked back towards the control panel oblivious to her panicked state. How did Soundwave find out about the bond, Skyfall had been so careful to block him out and keep her mental barriers up. Taking a step back Skyfall placed a servo to her chest as her vision swirled and changed, she was now watching the battle unfold as if through Dawnbreakers optics.

Shotguns firing at the incoming Deception attackers in spurts of bright light and thunderous bangs. Dawnbreaker dodged canon fire from an incoming Combatacon trying to dive-bomb the grey and yellow Femme, a shot fired back at her grazed too close for comfort. Skyfall winced as she felt the white hot pain when Dawn was shot in the shoulder from behind, gritting her denta she shook her helm the battlefield fading away back into the Decepticon command center.

She did an once over of the rooms occupants, none had seen her episode. Tho Starscream had moved from his spot behind Megatron to the Femme Seekers right. The SIC leaned closer to her and spoke in a near whisper, "Your friend is going to die…and your just going to watch?"

Skyfall stiffened and glared at her commanding officer the battle still vivid in her processor with all the aches and pains still gnawing at her sensory system, "Didn't know you still doubted my loyalty." She spoke low and annoyed, out of all of the time the two Seekers spent together flying and sparring the damn hooker heeled bastard still doubted her. She nearly pouted, Skyfall thought she had made friend in the SIC.

Smirking Starscream nudged her shoulder, "I don't, I just know that a loss not matter the side still hurts…" His ruby optics were distant when he spoke the last part. The scanner beeped causing Starscream to look up and move to the controls, Soundwave must have locked onto Cybertron. Raf will make short work of that, soon the tug-of-war commenced between the two tech savvy males just after choice words were sent Starscreams way. After a minor set back and the hard line severed the Space Bridge was finally locked permanently onto Cybertron with Lord Megatron stalking away to get the Dark Energon to raise his undead army.

Skyfall used this time to contact Dawnbreaker, _'Are you alright you took a nasty hit.'_

Dawns reply was breathless and relieved, _'Yeah I'm alright thank Primus that I took Arcee up on the combat training huh?'_

 _'Bro if you would have gotten killed this whole universe would be my bitch.'_

 _'Then for the sake of the universe I wont die,'_ Dawnbreaker laughed through the bond. With that said she cut the link, Soundwave had entered the room from his trip to the earth satellite farm. She eyed the TIC wearily but moved out of the way as he went up to the terminal changing camera angles. Skyfall watched with awe at the battle between Optimus and Megatron, two mighty warriors duking it out. She huffed it was cool but it wouldn't be the last. She knew were the four other Autobots ran off to, her optics lighting up with amusement when Starscream figured them out. The new army was coming through as the Autobots scrambled to reverse the energon flow to the Space Bridge.

She watched Megatron swoop down at them firing and hitting Arcee directly causing the smaller femme to float off into space. Dawnbreaker made a move for the motorcycle but fell short when the Space Bridge began to fall apart and rupture, clenching her fist Skyfall's spark raced as the Autobots scrambled towards their Ground Bridge injured in tow. The Seeker Femme barely heard Starscream yelling at Lord Megatron, her main focus was on Dawnbreaker. Watching the grey and yellow sports car disappear into the Ground Bridge she let out a sigh of relief. Within a second she was standing straiter and unclenching her claws looking up at Starscream as he began to make his eulogy to Lord Megatron.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was some time after Starscreams eulogy to the former leader, that Skyfall was called back into the command room. Walking towards the doors her orange optics met with the eerie and cold visor of Soundwave, Skyfall paused for a moment eyeing the TIC. Turning her heel she continued to walk into the room towards Starscream as the slim Seeker stood by the main control panel.

"Ah Skyfall good you came as well, Soundwave queue audio visuals I wish to address the troops…" Rolling her optics Skyfall knew what came next and chose to ignore it, she had some respect for Screamer but he can drone on and on like a BS'ed essay. Skyfall just zoned out and started playing Tetris on her visor. When he turned around to speak about getting a loyal follower she perked up knowing full well the Mech, newly appointed 'Lord' Starscream had in mind. "Skyfall I want you and Soundwave to come with me," His wicked grin made Skyfall smile. The Communications Officer looked to the Field Medic again then Starscream hummed and looked to her as well. "Hmm yes you're right Soundwave…"

"What? Am I missing something?" Skyfall looked between the two Mechs her optics narrowing.

"Congratulations Skyfall you have just been promoted to my Second in Command," The silver and red Seeker spoke with glee placing a clawed servo to her shoulder, "I trust you are up for the job?"

"I-I highly doubt I'm qualified for such a position M'lord but I will do as I am asked." Skyfall spoke slowly as if unsure she even heard correctly.  
"Oh but Soundwave thinks you are fully capable, don't you Soundwave?" The Mech in question nodded stiffly. Starscreams grin widened, "See Skyfall your loyalty is unmatched and I need another Seeker in my midst or these mindless Drones will drive me mad."

"Very well I accept my new position." Skyfall bowed her helm slightly, "If I may ask…why am I needed for this recovery mission?" The trio opened the ground bridge and flew through soaring over a canyon carved desert.

"For Medical reasons of course can't have a damaged Mech in my army!"

Skyfall was flying behind Starscream on his right side with Soundwave to the left, the TIC's scanners searching for the Decepticon signal. Looking over the red sandstone Skyfall nearly growled with remembrance of the painful walk she and Dawnbreaker had when they first arrived in this Dimension. Lost in thought she wasn't aware of her proximity scanner flashing till she felt a subtle tap on her left wing, looking over she watched Soundwave move back into his position. The silent mech was indeed a strange one. Transforming the trio stood on the top of the canyon looking over the expanse of desolate earth.  
"During the Great War, so much Energon was hidden on this forsaken rock. That our departed Master sent some of Cybertron's greatest to guard it. True warriors. Now lying in stasis, waiting to be reawakened." Starscream said to no one in particular, yet Skyfall found herself oddly intrigued. "Such folly that late in life Megatron searched distant space for warriors, rather than here beneath his feet."

Soundwave's scanner was beeping repeatedly, yet nothing was coming up. Skyfall huffed and looked to the sun with a bored expression, she had work to do with all the messages she was receiving about injuries.

"What do you mean you can't pin point the his signal? I know we are close, boost the power to your sensors." Starscream snapped.

The noise of Soundwave's scanner amplified and the signal took hold. With a grin starscream tapped with location on Soundwave's visor with a 'yes there'. Jumping off of the cliff they transformed and flew to the new location.

o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Snarling with both servos on the handle Skyfall and Soundwave pulled out the Stasis chamber with some effort on her part, "I did not ask to do the messy work Starscream, honestly I have sand in crevasse I never wanted sand!" Skyfall snapped wiping her servos over her dust covered form.

"You will be fine, now the cube please," Starscream held out his servo taking the cube from Soundwave and placing it into the chamber.

"This warrior better be easy on the eyes Screamer, or I'm ditching this sand pit and getting back to my job." Skyfall said with her servo on her hip glaring at the chamber. When both Mechs looked at her in shock, well she assumed Soundwave is by how fast he turned to look at her after that comment. He should have gotten whip lash from it. "Oh don't start with those looks I was just saying I want something worth my while."

The Energon infusion started to work and soon the trio had to look away from the blinding light as the chamber opened. "Awaken warrior, and serve your new master!" Starscream dramatized with his mannerisms.

Skyfall sighed and shook her helm, taking a few steps back she looked at the massive mech who's red optics opened and narrowed on Starscream. Stepping out the stasis chamber the green and silver jet loomed over Lord Starscream with a booming voice he spoke, "Skyquake serves only one master."

"Excellent, your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops." With a cocky expression Starscream kept talking, "No need to be timid, Skyquake. You may bow."

"Starscream I don't think you understand what he meant.." Skyfall said taking a step towards her new leader. Skyquake's optics moved to her assessing the small Seeker with an unreadable expression.

"The Femme is right, you fail to grasp my meaning." Skyquake stood to his full height no longer threateningly looming over Starscream, "I am here on a mission, assigned to me by my one master. Megatron."

Skyfall could tell that peeved Starscream to no end, she quickly looked away her sensors picking up on a new signal. The Autobots.  
"Oh yes, him. Sadly Megatron is no longer with us."

Skyquake looked at Starscream with disbelief, "Impossible." The massive flyer looked to the Seeker Femme, Skyfall merely nodded in sadness.

"Why is this so hard for everyone to accept. Skyquake. I located you. I awakened you. Thus I Lord Starscream am now your master!"

"Oh you dug your grave with that one Starscream.." Skyfall raised her weapons at Skyquake her wings lifted in agitation, as he growled at the smaller Mech. Soundwave placed a servo onto her raised rifle, Sky looked to the Raptor then to Skyquake lowering her weapons.

"It has been a while Skyquake." The deep rumble of Optimus Primes voice made Skyfall perk up.

"Optimus Prime I haven't seen you since the battle of Technar, Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."

"That was a long time ago"

"That may be Prime but my orders still stands."

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting? When so many comrades have been lost? And worlds destroyed?" Optimus turned to Starscream, "If you want to be a true leader Starscream then stray from Megatrons path, and lead the Decepticons towards peace."

Skyfall almost clapped at the speech given by the Prime, but Starscream had to ruin it by opening his mouth. Again.

"I would be willing to consider a truce. If you would be willing to bow before me Optimus Prime."

"Oh you fragged that one up really bad Screamer…" Skyfall said stepping back.

"Again?! Bow to this!" Skyquake shouted sucker punching the Decepticon Leader in the canyon wall.

Skyfall watched the lithe Leader groan and make his escape flying off at high speeds, she sighed and was about to follow him when Optimus spoke. "Skyquake and you to Skyfall, this is a new era on another world, side with the Autobots and help me end this conflict forever!"

Skyfall stiffened her optics wide, this could be her chance to be with Dawnbreaker. The triple changer went to take a step forward when Skyquake spoke in a booming voice, "I will never side with a Prime!" Skyquake charged Optimus, in the heavy weight battle Skyfall shot up to the sky following Starscreams lead.  
Joining her Leader and the TIC she watched Starscream limp up to the edge of the cliff stalking about the use of Skyquake. Skyfall was fuming, she was angry at herself for almost joining the Autobots and she was angry at Starscream for being an aft head unable to think of anyone but himself. Standing behind them Skyfall was beyond annoyed borderline livid, claws digging into her palms drawing a slight trickle of Energon. Skyquake was being outmatched and numbered by the Autobot scout and leader, a part of her wanted to assist the warrior. But she held back, unable to provide aide with out orders to do so. When all visuals to the battle were lost she heard the one sided argument between Starscream and Soundwave, Megatrons life signal was obviously a dent in Starscreams plans but he had no choice with Megatrons most loyal at his side. With Laserbeak at Starscreams tail, Soundwave continued to locate Skyquake.  
Skyfall's sensors picked up a human aircraft approaching their position, "This just got interesting.." she muttered to herself. Watching the aerial exchange with interest, Skyquake a formidable opponent still had some things to learn about flying but with such a large form he tool she didn't think much of his agility. Agent Fowler had a definite skill set when it came to flying tho rusty at times. Her wings itched to take flight and join them.

She gasped and stepped closer to the edge when she saw Bumblebee land fatal blows to the Skyquake's aerial form. Her visor went down and she analyzed his wounds, they were fix able but the crash at this speed will finish him off. Unless… Skyfall looked at Soundwave. "Cut this out of the recording..." With that she jumped off of the cliff and transformed.


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

'Com'

"Speech"

 **"Telepathy"**

* * *

 _'Dawnbreaker!'_ Ratchet yelled at the sports car over the com, the McLauren flinched she had been avoiding the Medic ever since the incident with the cat. With the children's science project fiasco yesterday Dawnbreaker was given ample opportunity to avoid the grumpy medical officer. It wasn't that she was scared of the old mech, but it was the glares. The watchful; mom caught her child doing something they shouldn't have, glares. It was just unsettling for the new member of Team Prime, she constantly felt agitated.

Not to mention the annoyance she felt from the lack of contact she was having with Skyfall. Recently all she got was a look through the Seekers optics right as some huge green Decepticon was emerging from a stasis chamber in some canyon. Then Starscream getting punched into a wall by said Decepticon. There connection was iffy and most of the time severed, Dawnbreaker knew it was because of Soundwave. He's shady ass was the reason Sky didn't have an open link with her.

Shaking her helm to clear her thoughts she activated her com, _'Yes Ratchet?'_ Replying with a sigh the Scout put her data pad down onto the side table of her berth.

 _'Optimus and Arcee have just gone into the Arctic, and the Ground Bridge is down I need you here to help with repairs.'_

 _'On my way.'_ Walking out of her room the flat grey sports car saw Raf walking all alone. Kneeling to the small boys level she smiled, "Hey Raf you want some company?"

"You don't have to..I know your busy with the Ground Bridge." The youngest of the humans smiled kindly. Dawnbreaker wanted to give the lonely small child a hug, but the fear of crushing said tiny child was not a risk she wanted to take with this body. She was still getting used to the strength this body had, sometimes she'd hold something a little to tight or pull a little to hard.

"It's alright Raf, Ratchet has Bumblebee and Bulkhead." Dawn smiled at Raf, she held out her servo for the short boy to climb in.

A noise caught their attention, causing both of them to look around. It was like slight clanging in the walls. "Y-you hear that right?"

Frowning Dawnbreaker scanned the halls, "Yeah…" Something small and robotic jumped out of a hole in the wall, it looked in their direction with teal eyes and a small rounded body. _'Skyfall I need you to see this…'_

Sounding breathless and tired Skyfall answered with a tap into Dawns link, _'Alright I'm in what to you nee— RUN NOW!'_

Not hesitating Dawnbreaker scooped up a shocked Raf and sprinted towards the others, _'Mind telling me why I'm running like a bat out of hell?'_

 _'Scraplets, they eat metal and always come in large swarms.'_

Once in the view of others Dawnbreaker yelled out, "SCRAPLETS!" All the Mechs tensed and stared at the new Scout in horror and disbelief. Not but seconds later a swarm burst out of the vents and fell upon them all.

Bulkhead let out a girlish scream and dove away while Bumblebee shot at the tiny merciless creatures with little luck. It was hell to say the least, the biting was the worst part, the tinny band-saw like teeth were brutal. Dawnbreaker was frantically trying to fix the Ground Bridge with Ratchet while also fending off the vicious swarm.

 _'Kill them with cold sweet cheeks, I'm sorry I can't help any more I'm stuck with a critical patent. I will com you soon Dawnbreaker, Skyfall out!'_

Combating the small army of tiny creatures Dawnbreaker felt the staggering slowness at the loss of Energon due to the constant attacks, falling to her knee she kept firing. "Ratchet you better be working fast!"

"I'm done but there seems to be a breach in the Energon lines, that's what must be causing the short." The orange and white mech responded tiredly. The kids responded with vigor to aid their robotic friends, Dawn gave them cool points for bravery. Scraplet's are no joke.

Pulling herself up to lean against the cement wall next to Bulkhead, Dawnbreaker rested against the green frame with a sigh, "This is not how I wanted to spend my Saturday." The Scraplets seemed to have eased off of them letting the four transformers weakly gain their bearings. When the kids returned, with their task accomplished Dawnbreaker weakly voiced what Skyfall had told her, "Their tiny bodies don't do well in the cold they will drop like flies, lets send them out as we bring Optimus and Arcee in." Slouching down farther she shook with exhaustion. When Ratchet fell to the ground after activating the Ground Bridge, she felt Bulkhead shift.

"Their going to need bait," Standing up the green Wrecker turned towards the massive Scraplet swarm, "Ready for the main course? Come and get it!" The largest Autobot on Team Prime sprinted through the Ground Bridge with a roar, the mass of hungry Scraplets tailing.

Dawnbreaker hunkered closer to the ground blue optics trained on the last bit of swarm that flew over head. When the last Scraplet had gone she sighed, _'Skyfall that was the worst experience of my life, like I thought mosquitoes and spiders were bad..'_

 _'I bet bro, did you sustain any critical damage?'_

Down groaned as she tried to sit up better, _'Nah just quite a bit of Energon loss…'_

 _'I'm glad to hear that your still kicking! I'll be sending you a care package soon!'_ Dawn could feel the excitement in Skyfall's voice.

As Dawnbreaker was being hooked up to the medical equipment she remembered Skyfall's parting words with her just before the chow down. _'Are you still with that new patient of yours?'_

 _'Yeah he's stable but took heavy damage, Starscream hasn't com'd for me yet so I have good time to work on him.'_ Skyfall still sounded tired, but Dawnbreaker was able to detect the reserved way she spoke about the patient.

Dawnbreaker frowned, _'Who did you save that you weren't supposed to?'_ She was worried about the impact that what ever Skyfall had done would change the way the show was supposed to go and leave them stranded in an AU of Transformers Prime.

 _'Skyquake…'_

The name was oddly familiar but she could not place name to face, the only new Decepticon that she saw was from her recent links with Skyfall, _'Is he the big green guy that came out the the stasis chamber with the loud voice?'_

 _'Yeah him…'_

 _'I don't want to be stuck here forever just because you couldn't part with a single Decepticon.'_ Dawnbreaker knew the emotional attachment Sky had towards all of the Transformers characters. But the fear of being stuck in this universe forever still nagged at her thoughts.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawnbreaker was right, her saving Skyquake could possibly strand them here. Weather she liked it or not she had to return with Dawnbreaker, she had to go home. Skyfall looked down with a sigh at the prone but living body of Skyquake, she had hunkered the large bot in an old abandoned Energon mine that still had some medical equipment in a chamber. His signal would be hard to detect here and no one ever visited these mines so she had the secrecy all on point, save for Soundwave knowing. Her optics dimmed in contemplation, the TIC was going to keep this a secret but Skyfall had a feeling it was going to be at a price…


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

'Com'

"Speech"

 **"Telepathy"**

* * *

The temptation to race out of the Nemesis like a bat out of hell into open sky gnawed at Skyfall's processor making her silver wings twitch. The lithe femme was hunched over a data pad reading her most recent scan on her now stable but unconscious patient. Skyquake has proven to be an interesting case, one, with the amount of damage the tall bot had received from the fatal blows Bumblebee had made. And two, with the sheer size of the mech. Skyfall knew she should have left the Decepticon to his demise back at the canyon, she would be saving Dawnbreaker so much grief. But Primus be damned if she wasn't going to try and help those in need.

 _'Hey Sky how are you holding up?'_ Orange optics off lined momentarily as she took in a slow intake of air into her systems.

 _'Dawnbreaker long time sister, I thought you went dark on me for a few days. I'm fine tho should probably recharge soon.._ ' Skyfall stretched relieving the pressure on her aching joints and bearings. Placing the data pad down Skyfall chose to walk around the war ship to quell some of her built of energy.  
 _'Hold on incoming transmission I'll have to talk with you later, sorry Sky.'_ Dawnbreaker's connection with the silver Con was disconnected leaving the flyer empty and missing the sound of her spark sisters voice.

 **'Skyfall requested at control bridge'** Soundwave pinged the flyer. Putting her data pad down Skyfall made her way to the bridge, once the doors slid open she heard a bit of the transition from Bulkhead to Wheeljack. A smile formed under her face mask.

"A war hero huh?" Starscream said wickedly, "Makeshift!" Skyfall watched the strange Con walk up and begin the transformation with the help of Soundwave. The rest of the transition being played as the robotic form shifted into that of the white Wrecker. "I to know how to prepare a proper welcome."

Skyfall laughed and walked around the newly changed Makeshift her claw dragging along his shoulder struts slowly. The Mech shivered under the flyers touch, "Well well should I get ready for a guest?"

Starscream flicked a wrist at her nonchalantly, "Yes you may be of service to me when I'm finished asking our guest some questions."

Grabbing Makeshifts face she tilted it to each side slowly, "Not bad looking for an Autobot, kinda short for my taste."

"And what Primus tell is your taste?" Starscream raised a brow ridge at the grey Seeker with slight amusement.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Skyfall snickered and walked up to the Decepticon Leader and tapped his wing with the tip of her claws. "I never knew you were interested in me sir."

Sputtering Starscream took a step back his wings twitching in obvious discomfort, "I-I most certainly am NOT!"

"Cool your jets Screamer I'm teasing you, Primus your so dramatic." With a parting wave she began to walk out of the control bridge. Her link with Dawnbreaker was flaring up on her. Making her processor swim and make her grab purchase on one of the control panels, a servo to her faceplate she vented heavily.

"Ma'am are you alright?" One of the Combatacon's working that panel addressed her with caution.

"I'm fine," Skyfall gritted out righting herself and walking out of the control room with haste. Her servos clenched, Skyfall made her way back into the med bay slumping against the door with a heavy vent. _'Dawnbreaker honey buns please for PRIMUS SAKE CALM WHAT EVER IT IS YOU ARE DOING!'_

She felt the crackle of their bond before the grey and yellow McLauren responded, _'Sorry, were just watching a new arrival get swarmed by Cons and the blasted Ground Bridge is broken so we can't even help him!'_

 _'Yeah that's a REAL pity,'_ Skyfall rolled her optics dramatically. _'Blow Optimus a kiss for me~'_

 _'Sky I love you with all my spark but NO, he thinks I'm weird as it is,'_ Dawnbreaker begrudgingly mumbled.

Skyfall laughed full heartedly her wings taping against the door till there was no longer a door and she fell back into a solid frame. _'Shit balls, Dawn I'll call you back.'_

 **'Soundwave: You left quickly, the Autobot has been captured and is with Starscream now.'**

Skyfall tilted her helm up to look at the underside of Soundwave's visor, her wings fell and she bolted up from his chassis. "I-I had a patient to take care of…and thank you."

 **'Soundwave: False.'** The TIC stood still and silent as ever, Skyfall felt a shiver run up her back strut causing her wings to twitch. **'Soundwave: You were speaking to your spark sister, the Autobot. Further communication not recommended, could compromise the plans.'**

Aghast Skyfall took a step back glaring at the TIC with fuming orange optics, "I would never betray the Decepticons!"

The TIC stiffened visibly and walked away leaving the medic confused and a bit shaken. The door slid closed on its own and Skyfall was left in the silence of the Medbay. **'Soundwave: Not Decepticon plans.'** The message pinged loudly on her HUD, her brow plates furrowed and she tilted her helm in confusion. Soundwave was definitely weird.

Just then her HUD pinged again this time with the sensors connected to Skyquake, his neuro-activity waves were spiking he was waking up! Bolting from the Medbay she raced down the halls of the Nemesis right past Soundwave, into the hangar she transformed and flew for the abandoned mine. Luckily for the femme Seeker she was able to fit in the main portion of the mine in her Alt mode her engine making the walls shake and tremble as she drifted corners and wreaked her suspension. Stumbling into the room she went up to the monitors and tweaked a few things running diagnostics on the spikes. All the wounds have been healed, Skyfall had made sure of it.

Orange optics were glued to the stats, distracted by the incoming data she didn't catch the large jet move till he had her pinned to the wall by her neck. Skyfall's claws went quickly to the large servo around her neck cables clinging to it in shock.

"Where am I?!" Skyquake yelled glaring at the small Seeker, she didn't have time to answer because Soundwave slammed right into the large Decepticon knocking all of them over. "What is the meaning of this? Soundwave?"

Crouching low Skyfall had, had enough of this crazy attitude, "Do you always attack your Doctors?" Glaring at the flyer as he had Soundwave's cannon pressed to his helm.

The large Decepticon looked at Skyfall then to Soundwave he looked at the TIC with confusion. Then his optics widened, Skyquake looked to Skyfall bowing his head slightly, "I was in the wrong with my actions and I ask for your punishment."

Taken back Skyfall stood up and rubbed her neck cables softly, "I don't want to deal with that, but know this if you so much as look at me in a hostile way I strategically wove a detonation unit in your central wiring. You will meet your maker in a matter of kilks."

The green jet looked shocked and touched his chassis lightly, "I see why Starscream made you second in command."

"Soundwave you can stand down…" Skyfall looked to the Communications Officer wearily as he removed his blaster from Skyquake's helm and stepped back. Her antenna flicked up and she tilted her head slightly, "What in Primus name…" The walls of the mine rumbled with the sound of an engine at it's limits, it was getting closer all three Decepticons positioned themselves at the ready.

A dented up Combatacon stumbled into the room, "Ma'am! When you and Soundwaves comms when down Starscream had sent me to find you at your last known location. You are needed at the bridge immediately." Shaky and wounded the Drone clutched the wall. Skyfall scanned the Drone and proceeded to seal the claw wounds and tossed the purple Drone over she shoulder making her way out of the small section of the mine to the large corridor to open up the ground bridge.

 _'Starscream my liege would you not take your anger out on the Drones honestly you make so much work for me,'_ Skyfall's tone was sickly sweet with a tinge of anger her pedes stomping heavily into the already hard packed dirt. "Keep up you two!" Sky snapped at Skyquake and Soundwave, shifting the Drone on her shoulder so that he wasn't pinching her wings she glared forward visible shaking with anger. Today was not a good day. Grumbling under her intakes she opened a ground bridge.

"Would you like me to assist?" Skyquake's voice made her turn slightly to face the large green Decepticon.

"No I plan on throwing this Drone at Starscream myself."

"W-what?" The Drone said shakily.

Once the four Decepticons walked through the ground bridge, Skyfall tossed the Drone as hard as she could at Starscream nailing the Leader of the Decepticon's head on with the full weight of the Drone.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the wait! I'm back I promise to keep up the weekly submissions

_ Lady Wolfheart


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

'Com'

"Speech"

 **"Telepathy"**

* * *

"Primus!" Starscream yelped upon impact. Shoving the wounded Drone off of his person from where they landed in a crumpled heap. Starscream pushed himself back up to his pedes, red optics glared at the bright and equally pissed orange ones of the resident Medic. "How dare you assault me?!"

"Primus can't help you for being an aft head," Skyfall huffed and crossed her arms optics narrowing,it's been a long day and all she wanted to do was read in the quietness of her berth room. "What do you want now Screamer?"

Composing himself the Decepticon Leader dusted off his armor and tried to look dignified, "Makeshift has not sent the coordinates to the Autobot base yet."

"Do you believe he has failed?" Skyfall stared at the Decepticon Seeker with a frown, knowing full well the reason for the silence on Makeshifts side.

"No..I will give him time, for now I want you to check on our GUEST."

With a nod Skyfall made a quick escape, "Skyquake follow me and bring that Drone with you I need to finish up on him."

"Skyquake?" Starscream looked horrified and shocked to see the large Decepticon flyer limp past him and pick up the Drone like it was a feather not casting Starscream a single glance. "Skyfall what is the meaning of this?! I did not order you to save his pathetic hide!"

"No you didn't but my JOB is to be a medic and that means fixing those who are wounded." Skyfall only paused briefly to cast Starscream a glare, the lean silver mech looked away and growled.

"Keep him out of my way I don't care what you do as long as my orders are first, is that understood?"

"Yes my Lord." Walking out of the control room she glanced at Soundwave who looked from Starscream to Skyfall, taking one step closer to her he paused and walked up to his console. The strange actions of the TIC had made Skyfall more alert to the silent mech. Ever since their confrontation in the Medbay she hasn't let the Raptor out of her sight and sensors. "Skyquake take the Combatacon to the Medbay for further examination, then meet me in the prisoners holding cell."

"Understood." Skyquake turned the next corner and was gone. Her steps down the hall were light taps compared to the loud bangs of Skyquake's unsteady gait, making a mental note to give the large green Decepticon another scan.

Sky made her way to the prisoner holding cells, excitement growing on her in waves of electricity. Placing a clawed servo on the pad she watched the doors slide open revealing a chained and hanging form of the small white Wrecker. Skyfall scanned the Autobot. Nothing major just a few dents and burns from the Energon prods. "Well looks like I'm not needed here at all. Congratulations Wheeljack your not broken." Keeping a safe distance from the Autobot she smiled and snapped her claws with a gaps, "Oh! I almost forgot!" This caused the Autobot to look up at her slowly with a light glare and a look of confusion.

"What do you want to torture me for information your not gona' get?" Wheeljack sneered. "At least your someting more pleasant to look at than Starscream."

Laughing Skyfall put her servos on her hips with a wink, "I'm not here for information sweet spark, I have a little something-something for an Autobot I know." She sub-spaced a black metal collar with an organic metal infused soft pink bow and shiny golden bell, it wouldn't fit an organic animal of this planet it looked more to a cybertronian size.

A weird look was casted her way by untrusting blue optics, "A collar?"

"Cute and smart!" Skyfall snickered giving Wheeljack another wink, she smiled at the white sports car. In one swift movement she snapped the collar around Wheeljack's neck faster than the Mech could comprehend. "Now other than being horribly humiliating and coded to only allow two bots to take it off, this little baby has a secret gift for my Autobot friend that you are going to deliver for me."

"Your sick," Wheeljack spat at the tall Femme wanting to tear the contraption off his neck, it felt strange.

Skyfall began to giggle, "It's just a collar no need to get in a tizzy Wheeljack. Here," With a click of a button the collar turned invisible. Turning on her heel she walked out of the room with a casual flick of her wrist. "Enjoy your stay at Casa de Deception."

Large uneven pede falls made Skyfall slow and turn her helm slightly to Skyquake. Red optics looked at her in caution, "You have something on your processor."

Skyfall's wings lifted in defense it was true she had a lot on her mind right now but Skyquake had no right to know, "It is none of your concern, come I need to look at your leg I believe one of the struts is damaged because of the tumble you and Soundwave took." Turning a corner she led them into the Medbay. The wounded Drone stiffened at the sight of her but remained on one of the examination tables.

A deep hum that almost resembled a growl came from the flyer, "Soundwave holds you in high regards."

Pointing to the other examining table she went to the computer pulling up some case files and new updates for calls in need of her assistance. "He should I'm his superior in rank." Came her mumbled reply as she lowered her visor and began to fix the wiring and snapped strut on Skyquake's leg.

A rumbling laughter made Skyfall look up at the Decepticon with a raised brow ridge. "Your not wrong ma'am. One of your stature and stand in the ranks of this great army must be thought highly of, I myself am no different in beliefs. I am grateful and indebted to you for saving my life."

"As you should be." She stood back with a huff, "There you should be fine if there is anymore issues with the leg then come back, till then I suggest you recharge to further along the healing process." Turning away from the large green warrior she looked at the Drone. "You lay back this is going to take a while." With a flick of the wrist her servo transformed into a welder.

The commotion in the holding cell made Skyfall look up slightly from her work, _'Dawnbreaker honey how is your guest?'_

 _'You knew he was a Decepticon!'_ Dawn snapped back, Sky sighed and shook her helm.

 _'Sweet spark I have seen this show more times than you've read the Mortal Instruments. Of course I knew it was Makeshift but don't worry you're going to have the real Jackie soon.'_ Completing the last weld Skyfall looked up at the ceiling of the Medbay with a frown the commotion atop the Nemesis was at it's high point. Going into the ships main surveillance system Skyfall watched the Combatacons get their aft's handed to them by Wheeljack the same to Starscream. The coward of a leader hiding behind the large group with a roll of her optics she watched as Starscream was knocked down by the Autobot Wrecker. The Drone that she was working on leaned over the table to watch the carnage.

"Shouldn't we help them?"

"No the Autobot is already long gone," Sky said as she watched the white sports car run into the ground bridge portal. _'Package delivered.'_

o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _'Package delivered'_

Dawnbreaker stepped back as Wheeljack plowed into the Decepticon impostor. The two identical bots began to duke it out with swords cutting into armor. The skirmish itself wasn't very long but the outcome was funny as she watched the Decepticon Drones sprint away from the lobed body of Makeshift. The grey and yellow sports car was elated when the party began, Miko providing some lit tunes that Jack, Raph, and Bumblebee danced to. The annoyance on Ratchets face made Dawn snicker.

Optimus was with Bulkhead and Wheeljack their discussion pulling the attention of the entire base.

"Wait you're leaving? Why?" Miko asked walking up to the group guitar in hand.

Wheeljack looked at the small human with a sad expression but Bulkhead gave her an answer, "Well because some bots never change haha."

"Wheeljack know that you'll always have a haven here," Optimus gave the small bot a nod of approval.

Bulkhead clapped the smaller bot on the back, "Jackie never stays, but he always comes back."

Following the goodbye committee Dawnbreaker stood by Wheeljack's ship looking it over with curiosity.

"There is room for two," Wheeljack said making Dawnbreaker look at the white sports car, their optics met and Dawn began to laugh.

"As fun as that sounds my place is on Earth were I am closer to a friend."

The smile on Wheeljack's face disappeared and was replaced with horror, "The Con doctor."

Face palming Dawnbreaker felt embarrassment eat at her spark. "Oh Primus what did she do to you?"

It was Wheeljack's turn to let the energon flow to his face plates with a blue glow. "Uh…" The warrior pointed to his neck where a cat collar materialized with a soft ding of a bell.

"Jackie what is that?" Bulkhead asked in shock.

"Whoa dude why are you wearing a cat collar!" Miko snickered taking out her flip phone to snap a pick of this.

Dawnbreaker looked at the tag with curiosity, her name written clearly in cursive was right there on the bell. "Skyfall…why?" At the tone of her voice the collar beeped and a key pad was revealed. "No…it better not…"

"She said that you would know the pass code. Would you get this thing off of me I rather not have it one while I kick some Con tailpipe," Wheeljack said impatiently feeling uncomfortable in such close proximity to the new Autobot femme knowing her strange and dangerous friendship with the Decepticon doctor.

Tapping in the four digit code she cursed, "9-4-4-8." The collar gave out a delighted series of bleeps and it unclasped and fell into her servos. A side compartment opened and a cassette tape fell into her palm, written in marker was 'Dawn's mixtape'. "Aw she made me a mixtape!" smiling brightly Dawn quickly attached the small white rectangle to her sound system and waited, the gentle plucks of a guitar echoed off the rocks. And Dawnbreaker gasped her servos went to her mouth as coolant pooled at her optics.

 _A hundred days have made me older,_

 _since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

 _A thousand lies have made me colder,_

 _And I don't think I can look at this the same_

 _But all the miles that separate_

 _Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

 _Im here without you baby_

 _But your still on my lonely mind_

 _'Package received'_

* * *

 **AN: A little gift to my best friend!** _  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

' _Com_ '

"Speech"

 **"Telepathy"**

* * *

Dawnbreaker walked through the Autobot base with a light smile on her faceplate, the mixtape that Skyfall had sent her was filled with an assortment of their joined favorites. The nostalgia eased away some of the choking pains if their predicament, Dawn felt useless with no archive to look for a cause of their dimensional transportation. Not even the human internet helped with answers. Dawnbreaker stopped mid stride and clutched her helm, _'Oh god what did I just think?! It's the internet not HUMAN internet. This is it I'm going crazy.'_

A servo was lightly placed on her shoulder armor and she looked up at Optimus in shock, "Dawnbreaker is something troubling you?"

"I…uh no just—"

"Prime? PRIME!" Agent Fowlers voice broke the silence of the base.

Optimus gave Dawnbreaker an apologetic look and went to the communication screens, "Special Agent Fowler to what do we owe—"

"What else; cons. I chased them off with some hard ordinates but not before they blew me out of the sky!"

The visuals of Fowlers down jet made Miko snort, "Again?"

Unfazed by the kid Fowler continued with vigor, "They tried to smash and grab for the D.N.G.S."

Dawnbreaker raised a brow ridge at that, "The what z'it?"

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System aka D.N.G.S." Fowler changed the view on the screen to the said device, "It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the coast for testing."

Ratchet scoffed, "That's absurd why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

"I'm guessing to make a big bad primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby were to melt down it would radiate this state and the four next door."  
Dawnbreaker let out a low whistle, "So by any chance can you tell us what State your in?"

Ignoring the grey scout Fowler addressed Optimus, "I'm a sitting duck out here Prime, I need you to spin up your bridge and send the D.N.G.S. to it's destination before the Cons come back for it."

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission the radiation of witch you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex, and harm all fifty states. And beyond." Optimus said matter of factly.  
"You got any better ideas?"

Dawnbreaker was surprised sickened and yet intrigued. This looks like it's going to be a road trip, Autobot style.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the site of Agent Fowlers crash the four Autobots relied the trailer with the D.N.G.S. inside and proceeded to the nearest road. Dawnbreaker, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead covered the rear as they drove a decent speed to the location.

 _'Damn' girl look at that body!'_ Skyfall's chipper tone made Dawn happy to say the least.

 _'I honestly don't want to know who your referring to…'_

Laughter could be heard through the bond, _'Those big rims, wide load, and that towing power! Ugh! Makes my systems heat up just by one look! But you know what really pushes me over the edge?'_

 _'No no NO! Don't say it I don't want to know!'_ Dawnbreaker nearly swerved into on coming traffic.

The Autobot com link buzzed to life, _'Dawnbreaker are you alright?'_ Optimus's voice came through her speakers with concern.

 _'I'm fine thanks.'_ Dawnbreaker felt like dying when she heard Skyfall's fake and over the top lewd moans and cries. _'Sky please stop…'_

 _'You two should bang so you can tell me about that BIG THICK—'_

Dawnbreaker proceeded to scream for the next minute. That was till she spotted a helicopter passing overhead.

Skyfall used their bond to see what her spark sister was looking at, with a contemplative hum Sky smiled, _'This is Decepticon air traffic control we have an unmarked human military helicopter in unauthorized airspace, proceed with caution. Ground troops and coming inbound and they and **Not** friendly, I repeat caution is advised Skyfall out.'_

"Human?" Dawnbreaker said as she watched Bulkhead get boxed in by five green cars. _'Optimus we have company.'_

 _'Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary.'_ Optimus said over the com to all three Autobots.

 _'Well I'll be dipped they're human!'_

 _'Autobots maintain your cover, and apply minimal force! Disarm them and, only.'_

Dawn grumbled and pulled to the middle of the road only to slam on her breaks slamming into the green armored car causing it to swerve back and roll off the cliff.

 _'Dawnbreaker!'_ Optimus chided her as a faint explosion could be heard in the background.

 _'They rolled more than they should have! My bad!'_ Revving her engine in apology she spun out the car trying to pass her.

 _'Daaaaaaamn Dawnbreaker back at it again with the acts of violence!'_

 _'Skyfall your not helping!'_ Dawnbreaker huffed and watched as one of the humans managed to jump onto Optimus, in turn the large semi truck pushed their car over the cliff with one nudge. _'Yeah sure Boss minimal force…'_

 _'Yes, but at least THEY didn't burst into flames Dawnbreaker.'_ The leader sniped back in a rare sense of humor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Skyfall walked into the Deception command center with a smile, she deeply enjoyed goading Dawnbreaker. But the introduction of MECH in to their lives has sent a chill down her back struts, they would have to play it safe now. Cause if Dawnbreaker was ever taken by those power hungry humans, Sky would slaughter every last one of them till she finds Dawn. And for their sake she better be alive.

Once she approached the TIC and Starscream she heard the last bits of Ratchets com to the Autobots. "So, the Autobots are outside the confides of their base; and sound otherwise engaged. Witch means they will never see us coming." Starscream plotted darkly turning to a small group of Combatacons. "Find them! Scrap them!"

"Yes Lord Starscream!" They all said in unison servo over their sparks.

"Oh no here we go again…" Skyfall shook her helm in disappointment, she placed a servo onto Starscreams shoulder armor. "Do you really think making the jump on the Autobots at this time is good? They are tailed by an unknown human enemy. What are the repercussions to this decision?"

"There are none! Only my victory." Starscream boasted and walked away to the holovid screens.

Skyfall looked at Soundwave, "I have a bad feeling about this. Keep me posted I'll be in the mines."

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawnbreaker held tight the formation in the train tunnel as Bumblebee and Arce worked on getting the D.N.G.S. into the train cart. With the nuclear generator secured they continued on, her sensors flared for a moment when Skyfall linked up to her right before they burst forth into the day light. _'This is Decepticon air traffic control with another live update a squadron of six Combatacons is zeroing in on your location.'_

Looking through her side mirror Dawnbreaker saw the purple dots as the closed in on the MECH helicopter and proceeded to fire missiles at Optimus's trailer blowing the up in a ball of flame. Dawn gasped _',Shit there goes our diversion!_ ' swerving to a stop at the edge of a cliff the five Autobots waited as the Decepticons transformed and stood in a battle formation.

"Agent Fowler I am afraid that if you and we are to survive, it has become absolutely necessary to drop our cover." Optimus transformed holding a queasy and sick Fowler in his hand.

Dawnbreaker felt bad for Fowler that cannot have been a fun experience, never the less with a grin she transformed and readied her shotguns. "That was a fun trip but now it's time to kick some ass!" Charging forward Dawn tucked into a tactical roll and blasted the con into the mountain side. She turned just in time to see Optimus get knocked out by a Combatacon wielding a…tree? If this wasn't a dire situation she would have laughed. Running to the cliff face she yelled down at a collapsed Optimus, "Optimus get up!" She looked at the train as it went behind the bend tailed by the MECH helicopter, looked down at the unsteady leader of the Autobots to the fast moving locomotive. Jumping off the cliff she slid down the rock face onto the dirt road next to the train track.

Transforming she drove hard after the train the bite of her tires struggling for purchase on the dusty ground she drove along side it followed by Optimus who easily caught up with her and the train. Watching the MECH helicopter fly away from the train she let out a sigh of relief, "Looks like we are in the clear!"  
"I wish you were right," Optimus said as they watched a missile destroy the tracks just ahead.

"Optimus Jack and Miko are on that train and MECH has blown the track!" Ratchet said over com link he sounded distressed.

"Dawnbreaker and I are on our way, Maximum Overdrive!" The leader of the Autobots rumbled and his diesel engine kicked it into high gear launching him forward at record speed. Dawnbreaker gasped a bit at the flurry of dust Optimus kicked up, but shoved her self into overdrive easily out accelerating the train and following closely behind the red and blue Mac Truck. They both transformed and Dawn flipped over the train and helped grip the front of the locomotive digging their pedes into the dirt, she groaned in the effort and the nagging pain in her stabilizers with the rough intact of the dirt and strain on her arms. When the train finally did stop just short of the destroyed tacks she stood up strait shaking a bit but otherwise unharmed.

Blue optics glared venomously at the MECH helicopter that hovered just over head watching the ordeal, "I can shoot it down Prime." She hefted one of her tomahawks giving Optimus Prime a sideways glance.

The Autobot leader held a hand up to her, "No, there has been enough fighting for one day."

 _'Optimus, Dawnbreaker, are you and the children **intact**?'_ Ratchet asked wearily over the com.

Dawn smiled and nodded popping some joints shaking dirt out of her pedes, Optimus then looked over at Miko and Jack, "Intact Ratchet, crisis averted. But the world in witch we live is a different one than previously imagined, one witch spawned it's own Decepticons. In human skin."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

 **'Soundwave: Your spark sister saved the human children on the train no casualties.'**

Skyfall bowed her head a little as she wielded shut a mining drones chest plate, things were progressing fast for Dawnbreaker and Skyfall. The deception field medic didn't know how long they were to stay here in this universe but the chances of them coming back alive were getting slim. _'Appreciated Soundwave'_


	10. Chapter 10

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

' _Com_ '

"Speech"

 **"Telepathy"**

* * *

 _'Skyfall I need you on the bridge, now!'_

Starscreams voice made her antenna twitch in irritation silver wings sagging in frustration. With a heavy sigh the field medic set down her data pad on a storage crate she was perched on, jumping down she patted Skyquake's shoulder armor, "I'm needed on the bridge, finish up here."

"Understood."

Walking down the dark halls of the Nemesis, Skyfall could feel the cameras on her as she took the well known path to the control center. Once the doors slid open to her she walked in her head high and her walk steady.

"And who might this spark stopper be~" A lusty purr was to her left and Skyfall looked over nonchalantly at a red sports car as he was walking in with her, his ruby optics were eagerly ravaging her frame.

"Hello Knockout," Skyfall gave the surprised Decepticon a quick nod turning her attention to Starscream with a fiery orange glare, Skyfall's wings twitched at the flash of lightning through the windows an obvious storm was ragging just outside the heavily armored walls. "I see you finally got a professional for Lord Megatron?"

"HE may know his way around a scalpel but not timeliness and efficiency unlike you Skyfall." Starscream glared at Knockout.

With a dramatic sigh the smaller Deception waved his servos in emphasis, "It was a long drive Starscream, I'm still picking bugs out of my grill."

With a disgusted sneer Starscream walked up to the red Aston Martin, "Yes..that's right your one of _those_."

Skyfall smirked at the aghast and insulted look on Knockouts faceplate. "Come again?"

Walking around the much shorter bot Starscream observed him, "Never understood why any self respecting Decepticon would choose automobile as his vehicle mode. When he could have flight."

As if it were the simplest thing Knockout replied, "I like the way I look in steel belted radials."

Skyfall tilted her head slightly looking at said tires and rims with appreciation, "hm"

Rolling his red optics Starscream motioned for them to follow, "I will take your word for it."

Casually walking beside the red Aston Martin, Skyfall leaned down a bit, "I myself am a fan of Pirelli Pzero on Monoblock alloy."

The Medic gave her an astonished look his optics wide, but that look changed quickly to excitement, "Ah I see, a fan of speed are you?"

"As a matter of fact I am." Skyfall smiled and flicked her wings, "Perhaps we should race some time."

With a raised brow ridge Knockout snickered flicking the silver femmes wings lightly, "Not a fair race if you ask me, I cant drive as fast as you can fly." With a devilish smirk Skyfall strut forward and Knockout had to do a double take, hidden behind armor plates was non mistakable very stylish orange and black Monoblock alloy rims on Pirelli Pzero's. Narrowing his optics Knockout decided that this femme had more to her than meets the eye.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Nearing the room that held Megatrons unconscious body Knockout asked "I take it Lord Megatron requires a laboratory assist?"

With his servos behind his back Starscream said, "You…might say that." Opening the door to a secure room Skyfall and Knockout were able to finally see the true state of the Decepticon leader.

"Woah."

"Huh," Skyfall walked up with her visor down the full system scan revealing what she already knew. The loss of the dark energon shard took it toll but the blood of Unicron still kept the large mech alive.

"Sadly, our inevitably former Lord Megatron has been like this for some time. But the crew took a vote, and it was decided that an expert might put him on the road to recovery." Starscream was visibly having trouble doing this seeing that if Knockout was successful then he would loose his title as Lord Starscream.

Knockout looked over the body with a slick scowl, "I've done plenty of body work, Starscream, but I'm better at breaking them than fixing them." His hand transformed into a mean looking drill, then Knockout sighed with a shrug, "It would help if I had my assistant."

Starscream narrowed his optics, "I summoned both of you. Where is he?"

"We were hot on a fresh energon trail when you called. Breakdown will show when he's through scouting it."

Skyfall smirked knowing the rivalry between Breakdown and Bulkhead and with the little scuffle they are having in Greece at this very moment, this day just keeps getting better and better. But one minor detail still nagged at her processor…she would have to dig around for answers.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Up at the Command bridge Skyfall watched Breakdown converse with Soundwave, they within seconds had located the Energon Harvester via the world wide web. Scoffing she crossed her arms and shifted on her pedes, she had work to do with Skyquake she didn't have time to over see the plans.

With the image of the Harvester on Soundwave's visor Breakdown peered at it, "Mm-hmm that's definitely it."

With the confirmation Starscream looked out to the night sky, "Then I'm afraid Megatrons well being will have to wait, it Harvest time."

Skyfall physically flinched at that shitty one liner, "Now that that's over I have work to do." Pushing herself off the wall from were she was watching them in the shadows Skyfall flexed her claws.

"Actually Skyfall I was hoping you would accompany them, you know, to provide air support."

"Not needed, their chances for success are high. The element of surprise on the foolish Autobots will give them a big boost, the humans are a liability one that will cost them dearly. But if it will please you I can be on stand by for further assistance if need be." Skyfall said nearing the door half way there a servo grasped her forearm, orange optics flashed a warning as she glared sharply at Soundwave. "Yes Soundwave?"

"Accompany me." It was a recording of Megatron but his voice seemed youthful in some weird way. Skyfall looked down at his servo wrapped around her arm then to his visor, she nodded once. It has been a while since she's been out on a mission like this.

 _'Skyquake I'm going on a mission continue with the work.'_

 _'Fight well or die well._ '

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawnbreaker took up position covering the south side with Bulkhead, the large green vehicle was rumbling next to her. "Such a nice night for illegal activities."

"Yeah it kinda is." Bulkhead snickered.

Explosions and loud bangs were heard over the building and Bulkhead jumped into gear literally transforming and climbing over the building towards Optimus, Dawnbreaker followed suit. She was about to jump off when she saw Bulkhead get slugged by an unknown Decepticon crashing into a smaller red one who had Optimus pinned down. Jumping over them she tucked into a roll and pushed forward tackling the large blue bot. "You're heavier than you look."

"Gah!" Breakdown crashed heavily into the asphalt with the grey bots tomahawks pressed to his neck cables. Yellow optics looked at his attacker in shock, then delighted surprise, "You definitely a sight for sore optics sweet spark." Breakdown rumbled and threw the smaller bot to the side, getting up he walked over to where she was getting to her knees. Stepping on her back struts the blue Decepticon held Dawnbreaker down, "Pitty you're not a Decepticon, but I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Yeah so I can kick your aft!" Dawnbreaker growled her faceplates scratching against the asphalt. Her arms groaned with the effort to push the much larger bot off of her, Dawn could hear him chuckling.

"I look forward to it babe." Ducking from enemy fire Breakdown moved back shielding himself from the barrage from Bee's stinger and Arcee's rifle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Circling over the human museum was calming, Soundwave was obviously surveying the fight between the five Autobots and the two Deceptions. Skyfall itched to fight along side them, to put some dents in the pesky Autobots herself, startled by the thought she mentally shook her helm. _'What was I thinking? The Autobots are my friends and Dawnbreaker was down there albeit getting her tail pipe kicked but down there none the less.'_ The Decepticon Raptor lowered himself down, silently Skyfall followed Soundwave to the ground were they stealthily transformed and hid around back moving towards the loading bay.

Soundwave held a servo up to her as they neared the almost closed mental door, **'Soundwave: I will get the Harvester'** The lithe bot opened the door surprising the human children with in, grabbing the Harvester he turned to Skyfall with a nod and quickly transformed.

Skyfall followed suit but kept lower flying over Optimus and Knockout, "Artifact obtained boys let blow this joint!" Pulling up she did some aerial moves and caught up to the Raptor easily, covering his six Skyfall let the cool night air fill her intakes.

"Mmm that would be game," Knockout transformed and drove away with Breakdown while under Autobot fire.

"Skyfall!" Dawnbreaker yelled out but her spark sister was long gone, she felt a pang in her spark watching her go.

Back on the Nemesis Skyfall walked along side Soundwave who carried the Energon Harvester, she could feel the heated stares of both Breakdown and Knockout. Her fists clenched in agitation and she vibrated with anger. When a servo grabbed her shoulder armor and turned her sharply she grabbing the offending appendage and flipped the bot over she shoulder, Knockout let out a groan and a yelp as he slammed into the floors hard a pede pressed to his chassis. Skyfall glared at him and aimed her cannon at Breakdown who made a move to help his friend. "What is your problem!" She snarled twisting the red mechs servo painfully.

"Gah! Alright alright I yield calm down warrior queen," Knockout pleaded his optic wide, "Don't scratch the finish."

"When I'm done with you you're going to wish I just scratched your finish." Skyfall snapped orange optics glowing with rage. "Speak now or I snap your servo right off."

"I'm just wondering how a fine and prideful Seeker as yourself can be seen with tires of a human vehicle," Sharp claws traced the tread on her tires hidden by her armor at the base of her pedes.

"And how a Decepticon of your position can have an Autobot cry out your designation as if you two were long time friends, or perhaps more than friends." Breakdown said with a growl in his voice, taking one more step forward with the intent of tackling the slim Seeker femme. But he was stopped by a cannon pressed to his helm, yellow optics looked over at the TIC in shock.

Skyfall laughed, startling the two Decepticons, "Your both cute, really, but smart? No." Letting Knockout go she walked over to Soundwave placing a servo to his forearm gently. "I'm your superior officer I DO NOT NEED TO CLARIFY ANYTHING!" Her voice reverberated off the mental walls as she walked away. _'I had the most interesting chat with Breakdown and Knockout just now~'_

Dawnbreaker connected to her sister with ease interest weighing heavily in her behavior, ' _Who_?'

 _'Big blue who was kicking your aft and little red who's full of himself and then some.'_

 _'Ahh them alright what did they say?'_

Shaking her helm Skyfall felt Soundwave's presence behind her as she walked to the Command Center, _'Well Knockout is a little to observant and has been oodiling my tires…I'm not sure if I should be flattered or not. And that's not the worst part! Breakdown thinks we be banging! Yah know ruffle the sheets, playing with scissors, flicking the-'_

' _YEAH I get it! And EW gross, why don't you want them to know your a triple changer?'_

Skyfall laughed lightly and walked through the Command Center doors, _'Dramatic effect darling!'_

Skyfall could hear Dawnbreakers sigh, _'You and your dramatic flare._ ' There was a pause on Dawnbreakers end and Sky felt a bit uneasy by it. _'I'll talk with you later I have to go out on a mission with Bulkhead he said he knows were Starscreams going to use the Energon Harvester.'_

 _'Scrap..'_ Skyfall watched Starscream leave through a ground bridge and she looked to Soundwave in horror. The Third is Command tilted his helm at her in a curious way.

"Is something wrong?" A drones voice recording echoed loudly in her processor.

"Perhaps, but it could just be me worrying about something minute." Skyfall moved over to one of the screens typing in Starscreams coordinates and pulling up the live footage. The exchange between Knockout and Starscream made her gin. Watching their stand in leader obtaining the Energon from the pit, Sky fall panned to the left watching as Bulkhead and Dawnbreaker tried to quietly sneak up on the three Decepticons. Then with one wrong step they started a fight, Bulkhead easily taking down both Knockout and Breakdown but Starscream had caught wind of what they were doing turning the Energon Harvester on the largest of the two. Dawnbreaker had to hold off the two other Decepticons as Bulkhead destroyed the Energon Harvester. Tapping into their link she heard the exchange with better quality:

Breakdown: "Two against one sweet spark"

Dawnbreaker: "Good cause you'll need all the help you can get!"

Breakdown: "You know I've been wondering something bout' you babe"

Dawnbreaker: "How come its so easy for me to kick your aft?"

Knockout: "No no more like how you know our Second in Command so well?"

Dawnbreaker: "Second in Command? I don't.."

Knockout: "Oh but you do my dear, you seem to know Skyfall VERY well."

Breakdown: "And we just want to know HOW well."

Dawnbreaker: "Ohhhh you think were- hahah! That's cute, your both cute. But no were not like that, you could say it's a rivalry, little competition between femmes. You know how I'd love to kick your aft's one on two but my back ups here"

When the ground bridge opened and the rest of the Autobots came through guns blazing, Skyfall stepped back from the console with a sigh of relief. Her wings tapped into a chassis and she turned to meet the blank refection of Soundwaves visor. His arms moved around her to the console pinning her in between them, Soundwave's chassis pressed against her back she could feel the radiating warmth coming from the tech savvy mech. "Um Soundwave…" Her orange optics flicked to were the some of the Drones on guard were staring at them, glaring at the weaker bots they immediately looked away.

Heavy foot falls made Skyfall's audio receptors perk up, Skyquake! The large green warrior walked into the Command Center his red optics immediately falling on Skyfall and Soundwave. "Commander Skyfall what are you doing?"

Energon rushed to her face plates, but before she could speak Soundwave responded, "She is helping me with data analysis on Autobots." This voice recording was of a medic of some sort, a sick bastard in Skyfall optics.

Skyquake narrowed his optics and crossed his large arms, "I can see that, but the Second in Command and I have training right now, this 'data analysis' is the equivalent to transforming for you I don't see how the commander is of any use? Especially in that position."

Skyfall felt Soundwave stiffen, his fingers no longer flying over the keyboard. "What is this a lovers quarrel?" Starscream sashayed into the room with a smirk.

 _'Save me please,'_ Skyfall privately com'd the fellow Seeker.

With a low chuckle he placed a servo to his hip joint, and pointed to Soundwave, "Release her." The TIC hesitated and Starscream lifted a brow ridge at the Con, "Soundwave now!" The said stepped to the side allowing Skyfall to walk away towards the Leader of the Decepticons. Starscream placed his servo on her shoulder just between the armor and neck cables, his red optics did not betray what he was feeling nor what he was thinking, Skyfall felt dread crawl into her tanks, "Come with me Skyfall we have much to discuss about this new 'event'."


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

' _Com_ '

"Speech"

 **"Telepathy"**

* * *

There was no way in hell Skyfall wanted to have THE TALK with Starscream. He was acting like she was some teen just hitting her sexual peak. Cringing at the mere thought of having this spark to spark talk with the Decepticon Seeker made her tanks churn, "Starscream with all due respect I don't think this is really necessary…"

Holding up a silver claw at her Starscream glanced at Skyfall with a smile quite unlike his character, might she add, for it was sincere and not at all laced with a hidden agenda. "Tut tut Skyfall as a Seeker you must be cautious and never too careful in the acts of the berth room, I want to see that we don't have any…complications along the way."

Skyfall noticed that Starscream was leading them along a familiar path; they were headed for the Medbay. Tilting her helm in confusion Skyfall crossed her arms with a huff, "Complications? Starscream my lord I don't quite catch your meaning, and what does this have to do with me being a Seeker?"

Opening the doors to the Medbay Starscream gasped and turned to look at her slowly as if the slender femme just turned into a Dinobot, "You really don't know?" Skyfall shook her helm, and he placed a servo to his spark, "Didn't your Carrier or Sire tell you?"

"No…tell me what?" 'Ok now this is really starting to get weird..' Skyfall thought as she walked further into the Medbay. It had been some time since she has stepped foot into this room, after all she kept busy in the mines.

"It seems that I will have to inform you, but first…KNOCKOUT get your good for nothing aft in here!" Skyfall cringed at the leaders high pitched vocalizer, with an annoyed look Knockout sashayed into the Medbay with a sweep of his servo and a over dramatic bow.

"Your Lordship, how may I be of assistance?"

"Scan Skyfall I need to see her coding."

The said lifted a brow ridge at the silver seeker next to her, then looked to the medic who in turn have her a confused glance as well. "As you wish~" Skyfall stood still for the scan feeling annoyed yet intrigued, what could Starscream have to tell her that she doesn't already know. The life of a Fanfiction connoisseur has let her explore all the types of…ahem…the nasty possible for Cybertronians.

When the scan was finished Starscream took the data pad from Knockout and looked it over with a frown then looked up at Skyfall in shock. "It seems we DO have a problem."

"Well?" Skyfall said looking at Starscream then to the red mech, "Don't leave me out of the loop cherry bomb."

" _This_ is none of his concern, as a matter of fact your dismissed Knockout." Starscream hissed at the smaller bot. With a flick of his servo Knockout grumbled and walked out of the Medbay. Skyfall looked at the closing door then to Starscream half expecting him to just out with this source of data. Tho she had a inkling that she knew what he was going to say and it didn't sit right with her, no way in hell was she wanting to hear this. "It appears you are a carrier Skyfall, a rare as carriers are I am surprised to find it is Seeker as well. No need to worry, as I am one to, thusly I have the hampering chip to save you the trouble of sparking with some random mech or femme. We are a dying race Skyfall but we cannot bring a Sparkling in this world during war." Ultimately Skyfall was shocked at how Starscream handled the situation. She opened her spark chamber to him as he pulled the chip from sub space." _But_."

'Oh Primus here it comes…' Skyfall raised a brow at her superior as the small chip was being placed in her spark chamber.

"I _HIGHLY_ recommend that you keep this information from your lover."

"If your implying that I am fragging Soundwave you're wrong."

Starscream laughed out loud his wings flicking in amusement, "You could have fooled me. A word of warning to you, I've never heard of Soundwave showing interest...no... _intimate_ interest in any bot before you. He maybe more possessive of you than you may know. Tread lightly Skyfall." With that he left the Seeker female in the cold medbay.

"WHAT THE FUCK," Skyfall placed a servo to her chassis feeling her spark pulsing within its chamber. This day was just too weird. Shaking her helm she tried to focus on the mission at hand, Dawnbreaker and her need to get back to their own dimension. Skyfall didn't need to worry about getting sparked.

 _'That was one of the weirdest conversations I have ever overheard.'_ Dawnbreaker chirped through their bond, making Skyfall tense up in shock. Had her guard be so low that she'd allow her spark sister to slip in undetected? _'So, what does that mean? You can be a mommy?'_

Skyfall groaned and walked into the hall, _'Apparently so…fucking fuck sticks I can't believe that just happened.'_

 _'Look on the bright side you can have little Optimus's running around!'_

Sky tripped and stumbled into the wall wheezing from constricted air vents, ' _DAWN_!' The Seeker femme could feel Dawnbreaker's mirth through their bond, embarrassment flooded her systems and she covered her face with her servos. _'You almost gave me a spark attack!'_

 _'Good cause it's payback for you being a little shit to me about him all the time!'_

 _'Oh you vindictive Autobutt.'_

 _'I can just see you strolling up to him, grabbing his chest plate and pulling him down to your level. Looking him square in the optics and saying "we gonna' frick" and BAM! Sparkling's every where.'_

Skyfall screeched and clawed the wall in horror her wigs jolting. _'Dawnsoap who has corrupted you?!'_

 _'You have! Now stop being so melodramatic, your causing a scene!'_ Dawnbreaker scolded the eldest of the two.

 _'I am not!…oh fuck sticks.'_ Skyfall looked over at Skyquake and Breakdown who stood in the hall watching their superior writhe and claw the wall with confused ruby and yellow optics. Freezing on the spot she straitened up and glared at them her EM field fluttered in embarrassment. "Not one word about this or I'll tear out your sparks _myself_." Both large mechs nodded simultaneously.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few days later Skyfall newly equipped with a code scrambler and a seriously bad attitude stormed the halls of the Nemesis, if Cybertronians could PMS this is what was gong down. Or that she was avidly avoiding the TIC like a child instead of facing the overly possessive and almost stalkerish mech.

Punching coordinates into the Ground Bridge she took a quick glance around the bay, there was just the regular Drones milling about their business. 'Good.' Flicking the switch Skyfall flexed her wings, when the massive portal opened she jumped through it and transformed, tires screeched on the asphalt upon impact. It felt exhilarating to drive in her vehicle mode after so long, the way her tires hugged the road with each tight corner and the feeling of the wind being cut by her aerodynamic form.

A brightly lit city glowed in the night like a beacon in her rear views, driving into the forest she followed the dark road till she came upon a line of cars readied for a race. Her engine revved and she prepped her outer speakers, blaring Cherry Bomb by The Runaways Skyfall pulled up next to Knockout.

She felt the Medics EM fields jolt in sock then surprised recognition, his engine let out a low purr and in turn she revved hers with the loud whistle of the jet engines inside. The humans looked to the grey and orange Lamborghini in shock and awe.

 _'I must admit, tho, it's not my kind of paint job but you definitely pull it off Commander Skyfall. And that frame…you are a sight to behold. I now see why you were so keen to race me.'_

The driver of a tricked out muscle car leaned out his window and looked at the two sports cars, "Not from around here? European designs?" When neither Decepticon gave their answer the human got mad, with a wicked glint in his eye he spoke again, "Suure are pretty…to pretty." Using his ring he carved a long gouge on Knockouts pristine red paint job. Skyfall cringed at the sound and for the guy who ultimately sealed his fate.

 _'I ask to seek full revenge on this vile flesh bag.'_ Knockout com linked to the silent Lamborghini.

With a loud rev Skyfall flashed her neons, ' _He assaulted a Decepticon I don't see why not, after all that jackass needs to be taught a lesson. One he wont soon forget.'_ When the guy calling the race flashed the light she eased on the pedal starting out slow, lagging behind the racers right next to Knockout. After all you need to give your opponent a false sense of security, let them think they're winning. When the lead vehicle was a good distance ahead of the others they sprang easily flying past the two overly flamboyant rides and right to the lead driver. Skyfall watched Knockout nudge his rear bumper causing the driver to falter on the next turn, the red Aston Martin finding the opening t-boned the black Impala making the said car fly over the guard rails and over the cliff.

Rolling to a stop at the edge of the cliff Knockout spoke aloud, "You scratch my paint, I scratch yours."

Skyfall chuckled and sped away with Knockout on her heels, they were out long enough and this little adventure left her in a better mood.

Once back on the Nemesis Skyfall followed Knockout into the Medbay were Megatron's body was being held. The Aston Martin waltzed in holding up his damaged door, "Can you believe what some skin job did to me? Ugh!" Exasperated and annoyed Knockout walked past Starscream who glared at him.

"You have been street racing amongst the humans again haven't you?!" Starscream sounded like he was at his wits end with Knockouts constant escapes to the human cites to race. Skyfall smirked and stood next to Starscream her servos crossed.

"I'm not only an automobile, I'm an automobile enthusiast."

"I do strive to run a tight ship, Knockout. I would strongly suggest you seek my permission next time you decide to disappear on one of your little…jaunts." Starscream growled.

"No worries heir commandant. After all I was with Skyfall."

Skyfall raised a brow at the pissed expression on Starscreams face from the little jab, "It is Lord to you, and I will talk with Skyfall later."

"Only if Megatron takes a nose dive~"

Standing back next to Breakdown, Skyfall watched this with amusement.

Starscream walked right up to Knockout and growled, "The day our Master emerges from stasis, I will graciously relinquish the title. But I believe that outcome is unlikely. Something to do with the quality of medical care around here."

Skyfall bristled her wings lifted in anger, 'OH **HELL** NO!' she almost tore Starscream a new one but Breakdown placed a large servo to her shoulder. She paused and looked at the large blue mech, he shook his helm at her and she straitened up. Breakdown was right Starscream wasn't worth it.

"So continue buffing. We do want Megatron looking his best for the memorial." With that the silver Seeker left the Medbay.

Knockout raised his servo and flicked it at the retreating form in a rude gesture, "Buff this!"

Skyfall burst into laughter, "You sure told him Knockout. So, how is Lord Megatron?"

The red sports car looked to the SIC with a smirk, "With your help he has vastly changed for the better. Starscream will be eating his words when our master awakens." They all chuckled and began to work.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawnbreaker was walking into the rec room when she over heard Raf talking with Jack about street racing. Her cyan optics brightened and she walked over right away, "Street racing? Like Fast and Furious type street racing?"

"I-I uh yeah how do you..never mind" Jack stuttered, "You can't tell Optimus about this, ok!"

Holding up her servos she smiled, "Your secret is safe with me Jack, so whats the problem?"

"Jack wants to borrow Bumblebee for the race tonight." Raf said looking at his guardian who beeped in confirmation.

"I would have asked you Dawn but your too high profile for this race." Jack stated calmly and Miko nodded.

"Yeah bro your like high end sports car and well Jasper doesn't have high end anything. People might talk." Miko said looking at the sports car with a smile.

Dawnbreaker shrugged and nodded, "I see your point."

"But what if Optimus found out?" the smaller boy said sheepishly and Jack groaned and Bee chirped and beeped in thought.

"But, Raf, he's gotta' get the girl." Miko said but Raf gave her a skeptical look, " _And_ beat the bully."

"Well…"

"C'mon Raf. Just this once?" Jack pleaded and the deal was struck.

Dawnbreaker was waiting by the kids when Bee called in for back up, her engine revved and she followed Arcee and Bulkhead to Jack and Bee's location. When Jack said that the school bully Vince was kidnapped by Knockout she shrugged lightly, "Lets wait a little bit let the kid learn a lesson then save his pathetic hide."

"Oh well tough break for Vince."

"Dawnbreaker! Bulkhead!" Jack gasped at the two Autobots.

"What? I hear the guy's a jerk." Bulkhead retorted.

"No argument there, but the guy is also innocent. Vince doesn't deserve to get crushed by cons." Jack said valiantly pointing to the Autobots.

Arcee looked deep in thought only to transform shortly after, "Hop on."

"Sweet a car chase and rescue!" Dawnbreaker transformed and sped forward with vigor. They followed the road till they found Knockout turn towards a storage facility, transforming they walked right into an obvious trap. Knockout flashed his lights at them and Breakdown burst through one of the buildings jumping into the fight. Dawnbreaker ducked from a punch sent her way, in turn she lunged forward into the large chassis of the Deception and pushed him back.

"Dawnbreaker sweet spark, it's great to see you again! Did you miss me?" Breakdown chuckled and kicked her square in the chest sending the smaller bot flying.

Getting on to her knees she growled, "Like sand in my undercarriage."

"And it's not her you need to be paying attention to!" Bulkhead said as he used his weight to throw a hard hitting punch with his wreaking ball into the blue Decepticons face plate. Bee beeped and whirled as he threw punches of his own only to be thrown back onto Dawnbreaker who yelped in surprise at the heavy weight on her now prone form.

Breakdown stalked up to them ready to inflict more damage when the lights flickered, Bulkhead tore a lamppost out of the ground a swung it at the Decepticon like a bat. Breakdown went flying into the storage unit next to them with a grunt and an explosion of rubble. With the heavy weight Decepticon defeated they quickly transformed to go after Arcee who followed Knockout during the fight.

What Dawnbreaker saw when they caught up to Arcee was Optimus standing with Vince unconscious in his servo and a stunned Knockout starring with his mouth open at the approaching Autobots. As if it just clicked about his obvious loss he transformed and drove off into the dessert. Dawnbreaker looked at his door just laying on the desert floor, shocked she looked to Optimus. He must have ripped it off the Decepticon to get to the boy.

"Optimus this was my fault." Jack said from the driver seat of Bumblebee.

"We must get this boy to safety immediately." Optimus snapped angrily, "Explanations can come later…from all of you." He glared at each Autobot individually.

Dawnbreaker looked at the desert floor in shame, she felt horrible. Like a kid accused of stealing.

 _'That made **me** feel bad…and I wasn't even a part of this.'_ Skyfall shuddered through their bond.

 _'I feel like I disappointed a parent.'_

 _'I'd call Optimus Daddy any day.'_

 _'This is so not a good time.'_

 _'Your right I'm sorry…oh here comes Knockout and Breakdown..bye Dawn be safe!'_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Knockout was I not **CLEAR**?! You have defied my orders yet again!" Starscream snarled stomping up the smaller bot pointing a sharp servo at him. Breakdown took a step back in fear of what the unpredictable Decepticon would do.

"My mistake Commander Starscream. But I've learned my lesson and paid the price." Knockout said clutching his arm where his door should have rested.

Unknown to him but Starscream was shaking with rage, the leader got in his face and roared, "It is **LORD**! And you have paid when I say you have paid." Flicking out one wickedly sharp claw he pressed it to Knockouts chassis. "Don't worry. Your punishment shall be merely… _cosmetic_."

Skyfall watched Knockouts optics widen in horror as he tried to move away, "No, not the finish! Anything but the finish!" Knockout pleaded as Starscream descended upon him, Breakdowns optics closed with fear as the loud screeching of metal on metal reverberated in the command center along with Knockouts screams. The Second in Command turned away from the mutilation her orange optics falling on a emotionless visor, 'Shit'

 **'Soundwave: You've been avoiding me.'**


	12. Chapter 12

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

' _Com_ '

"Speech"

 **"Telepathy"**

* * *

Dawnbreaker watched Jack and Arcee disappear through the Ground Bridge, their mission; investigate an Energon signature within a deep forested area. Letting out a sigh Dawnbreaker ached to go out on expeditions like that, she wanted to explore the various wonders of Earth she had no ability to explore before she became a transformer. With the base partially empty the Autobot scout felt boredom gnaw at her processors, an imaginary tumble weed practically bounced through the main room. Dawnbreaker rolled her shoulder joints with a groan, this was going to be a long day.

Bulkhead and Miko had gone dune racing, a fun game that sadly Dawnbreakers alt form was not made for. After all sand in her chassis did not sound like a good time, Dawn swore she still had some from the first day her and Skyfall had arrived in the desert. Bumblebee was out with Raf doing…Raf things, as sweet as that boy was she knew Raf and Bee liked their personal time together. Optimus had yet to grace them with his presence. So that left….Ratchet. Dawnbreaker smiled wickedly strolling over to where the orange and white medic was. Ratchet was standing in front of the vidscreens fiddling with the computers as per normal, his hushed but angry muttering the only sounds in the entire base.

Looking over his shoulder at the screen Dawnbreaker tried to decipher the strange language, obviously it was Cybertronian but being a human she was completely ignorant of the language. But she was learning, albeit slowly, Dawnbreaker was proud of her retention skills none the less.

"Find someone else to annoy," Ratchet snapped giving her a sideways glare, jumping slightly Dawnbreaker held her servos up in surrender.

"You're the only _SOMEONE_ in this base at the moment." Dawnbreaker mumbled back.

"Then how about you go on patrol," He replied with so much sass that it about near made a family resemblance between him and Skyfall.

Taken back Dawnbreaker put her servo to her spark in mock hurt, "Ratchet I thought we had something special."

The medic looked at her completely thoroughly not amused, "Special my aft! Now, let me work in peace." Turning his back to the grey and yellow sports car Ratchet continued to work on an algorithm to balance the Ground Bridge's power fluctuations.

Dawnbreaker crossed her arms and her expression turned deathly serious, "I need to have access to Cybertronian data files on trans-dimensional teleportation."

Ratchet stopped typing and fully faced Dawnbreaker with a narrowed blue gaze, "And why in Primus name do you need _that_?" The older mech looked at her not quite expecting an answer but yet he still waited for her to give a reason for this strange and sudden request.

"I'm bored and felt like reading something…science related." Dawnbreaker lied, as weak as that lie was she hoped Ratchet would buy it but knowing her luck. She was in for a long lecture. Ratchet glared at her with a look that said 'I know that you know that's _COMPLETE_ bull shit.' Today just wasn't her day.

Ratchet shook his helm, "Trans-dimensional teleportation is not mere child's play it is complex scientific algorithms and is a completely _ludicrous_ idea!"

"So it is possible? Has it happen before are there any recorded incidents? Do we have those on file?" Dawnbreaker started to burst out in questions her optics bright, this was it an on point lead onto how Skyfall and her can return home!

"What is this talk about teleportation?" Optimus said his normally sure voice was filled with curiosity as the leader walked casually into the main room.  
"Dawnbreaker has a glitch! She's bombarding me with questions about dimensional travel of all things!" Ratchet barked his servos in the air.

Dawnbreaker looked at the medic in annoyance, she was not crazy! "Dawnbreaker why do you wish to know about this subject?" Turning her attention to Optimus Prime she fiddled with her fingers for a moment.

"Ah…it's personal," Biting her lip she backed away till she was near the entrance tunnel to the base, "You know it was silly of me to ask about nothing really…um I'm just gonna go for a drive." Transforming she sped out of the base. Feeling the hot asphalt on her tires made Dawnbreaker shudder as she raced down the road as far from the base as she was willing to go. Mentally kicking herself she tried to feel for Skyfall's signature, but her spark sister was blocking her out. Probing harder she felt a small bit of Sky's emotions, it was pure chaos; fear, shock, embarrassment, anxiety, panic, and most of all anger. Something was going down on the Decepticon ship…Dawnbreaker had feeling that she will know about it soon enough.

Slowing down she cruised the empty road though the Nevada desert, her engine was giving out a throaty purr as she hugged a smooth curve. On drives like this she felt free, like the shackles of human life were gone. All her worries and expenses nonexistent like all signs of moisture in this rocky hell hole. Coming up on her 6 o'clock was a plume of dust on the heat glistening horizon, confused she fixated her mirrors to the image trying to see who or what was coming up to her. Bright blue and red became visible and soon Optimus was pulling up next to her in all his chrome accented glory, Dawnbreaker could feel the Prime's EM field as it pushed against her own. Not in a bad way but in a slight press of static against her own charge. All these new feelings and experiences were staring to become normal for her, Dawnbreaker wished humans had such fields, tho it was strange to feel another Bots EM field as most kept theirs in check only using them when necessary but Optimus exuded his field in an way that assisted his role as a leader. They pulled over to a hidden rocky quarry where they transformed allowing for better conversation.

"Running from your troubles does not give you the answers you look for." Optimus was the first to speak. "I can tell these questions you had about dimensional travel were of high importance to you. Tho I cannot tell you much I can tell you all that I can remember from before I became a Prime."  
Dawnbreaker was taken back, she always felt that Optimus went over and beyond for those that followed him. His kindness and compassion is what made him a great leader, Dawnbreaker felt torn she wanted to tell Optimus but it wasn't just her secret it was also Skyfall's. "I want to tell you Optimus but it's important that I discuss it with Skyfall first."

The red and blue mech hummed, "Your Spark sister…I admire your loyalty to her Dawnbreaker. Skyfall is loyal as well albeit it to a dangerous cause, I want you to take caution when speaking to her you do not know who may be listening in." The Primes tone was even and filled with worry. Dawnbreaker knew that Soundwave often tried to pry into their personal discussions but Dawn also felt that the Third in Command of the Decepticon Army was harmless to them. His fixation was on Skyfall alone.

That made her remember something, feeling herself brighten with happiness Dawnbreaker shared the thought with Optimus her cerulean optics bright. "Did you know Starscream made Skyfall Second in Command?" Dawnbreaker felt an odd sense of pride swell in her spark chamber, Sky was her best friend and Spark Sister her accomplishments were something to be celebrated and visa versa.

"I would not think Starscream so trusting, despite her being a Decepticon I'm glad she is doing well. I pray to Primus that it stays that way." Optimus frame shone in the orange rays of the evening sky, "But when you can please tell her to keep such…malapropos comments from my personal message servers."  
Dawnbreaker's jaw dropped as she jolted in horror, "She did _what_?! When was this?"

"This morning to be exact. She was delighted when I responded to her excited messaging. It appears that she has learned to hack. Skyfall did admit to not knowing who in fact she was messaging till I clarified who I was."

If embarrassment could kill Dawnbreaker would have died a thousand times over, all she could do now was feel her tank become a hollow pit and her spark want to shrivel up. "I have no words, my words have failed me. I cannot even apologize on her behalf because that's what she does that's who she IS. Just don't take it personal Optimus please."

With a chuckle the leader of the Autobots smiled brightly waiving her frantic behavior off, "I find her adolescent spontaneity contagious and refreshing." The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon and Optimus looked to the dying light, "It is getting late, I should go back to base and debrief Arcee on her findings. Are you coming Dawnbreaker?"

Looking at the purple sky Dawnbreaker sighed, "I'm going to stay out a little longer."

With a nod the leader of the Autobots transformed and drove away, Dawnbreaker sat down and leaned back staring up at the sky as stars began to appear in the inky darkness. The night was cool and Dawnbreaker felt relaxed and in awe of the celestial bodies. The deep growl of a jet turbine broke the natural silence, Dawnbreaker looked for the source of the sound only to spot a fast approaching jet. Standing up she felt her spark jump at the thought of it being Skyfall, Dawn hasn't seen the tripple-changer since their first day in this dimension. When the jet transformed she knew something was wrong that bot was too bulky and large to be Skyfall. Taking a step back she readied her cannon. She was going to have to fight.

The ground shook with the impact of Skyquake as he made his landing close to where Dawnbreaker stood. The mighty Decepticon warrior stood tall and imposing, his blood red optics trained on her their eerie glow made Dawn shiver.

"Are you Dawnbreaker?" Skyquake rumbled from where he stood, no weapon drawn not even in a fighting stance.

Confused Dawnbreaker lowered her weapons, narrowing her blue optics at the green mech, "Yes…"

"Skyfall has been has been incapacitated in a scuffle between her and Starscream, she's in Medbay at the moment with wounds to her wings and one leg. The Commander will make a full recovery but is unable to contact you till she is no longer under surveillance."

Fury rose like bile in her throat, "I'm going to rip out that stripper heeled bastards spark and shove it so far up is ass he'll taste how pathetic he is!" Dawnbreakers optics shone bright with rage and her cannon whirled to life.

Skyquake chuckled at the very Decpeticon like threat Dawnbreaker had said, she really was Skyfalls spark sister, Skyquake mused. "Starscream is in worse shape than Skyfall is, you see Starscream tried to threaten your safety in an attempt to punish the Commander for sneaking off ship to race humans. But Skyfall did not take that threat lightly and attacked him with out hesitation." Dawnbreaker felt her anger simmer down and a smile tug on her lips, Skyfall never changes she's always been attack first ask questions latter kind of femme. "She ordered me to give you this message so as not to get worried about her silent channel. Don't think that I don't want to spill your energon femme but I'm under explicit orders not to…for now."

"Thank you." Dawnbreaker said with a nod of her helm, "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

Skyquake scoffed, "Femme I have killed more Autobots than cycles you've lived through, what makes you think I will do anything for you?"

"Just fucking watch over Skyfall for me you aft head! AND MY NAME IS DAWNBREAKER!" Dawnbreaker snapped arms crossed.

Skyquake glared at her and growled, but soon he deflated with a huff he transformed and flew away leaving Dawnbreaker alone again. Deciding that heading back to base was her best bet Dawnbreaker drove silently through the desert as she drove the grey and yellow sports car was plotting ways to make Starscream pay.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait it's been hell for me these past few weeks with damn writers block**


	13. Chapter 13

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

' _Com_ '

"Speech"

 **"Telepathy"**

* * *

"Optimus you're not going to believe this," Ratchets voice broke Dawnbreaker out of her musings making the smaller bot look over at the CMO, from her data pad on forms of travel and old Cybertronian lore. The rest of the Autobots had perked up as well moving closer to the screens. "I have pin pointed the location of the Decepticon war ship."

"How did you penetrate there cloaking technology?" Optimus asked and Dawnbreaker winced.

"That's not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate…" The grey and yellow Femme mumbled silently with a smile on her face plate. Arcee lifted a brow at her and Dawn just shrugged it off with a slight grin.

"I was experimenting the variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it." Ratchet turned to face the Autobots standing behind him. "Even still, their ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach."

Arcee motioned to the screens, "With Megaton deceased and the element of surprise…" The two wheeler punched her hand in an aggressive show.

"...We could cause some serious damage." Bulkhead finished with a smirk.

Dawnbreaker lit up at the thought of a mission, but the sudden beeping of the computers brought her back, "What's that?"

"On the same frequency was an Autobot emergency beacon."

"The Decepticons can wait, there may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet bring your Medical kit. Dawnbreaker come with us, we may need an extra pair of servos."

Dawnbreaker followed Optimus and Ratchet through the portal to the Autobot distress signal location. Her cerulean eyes lit up at the Autobot ship crash site sunken into the desolate wind blow dunes. The torn up hull was highlighted by the silver light of the moon giving the mangled wreck a ghost like appearance. "Wow." Dawnbreaker felt that her words were taken from her by the ghostly appearance of the ship.

"A cash landing buried here for centuries." Optimus said in wonder.

Dawnbreaker looked at the ship again, something about it felt…wrong. Apprehension wracked her core as Ratchet began to wield through the ships hull. _'Skyfall bro? Are you there? I need little help…'_ No answer came from her Decepticon sister, but she could feel Skyfall's fear and that's all she needed to know. "I'll keep watch out side sir."

Optimus looked at her, "Very well Dawnbreaker."

"Pshhh she's probably _scared_ of the dark…" Ratchet chuckled as his welder ate through the hull. The solid metal wall clanged loudly onto the floor when it fell, Ratchet gave one look to Optimus and they walked through, "If they traveled in Stasis mode, there may be survivors." She could just hear the CMO say before they went too far in and were out of auditory range.

Dawnbreaker listened to the groans of the ship and the howling of the wind, this was going to be a long night. What she didn't expect was the emergency ground bridge only minutes later and the E-vac of Optimus to the medical room of the missile silo. _'Oh shit Skyfall we fucked up bad…'_ Dawnbreaker found herself muttering mentally, as she stared at the prone form of Optimus Prime.

"Cybonic Plague." Ratchet said as if it physically pained him to do so, looking away from his leaders weakened body the CMO let out a devastated sigh. "It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected Energon."

Dawnbreaker watched as Miko leaned against the rail, "What was a plague doing on an Autobot spaceship?"

"It's passengers were infected, the virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the great war." Arcee answered the girl, tho she seemed to be haunted by the memories.

"Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Deceptions Biological-Warfare program, by Megatron himself." Ratchet spat out Megatrons name as if it were the virus it's self.

"You…have a cure don't you?" Raf asked meekly.

Optimus let out a shuddering outtake then groaned out, "No cure."

Dawnbreaker felt her spark tighten and she looked away, he can't die like this. Optimus can't die from some stupid ass plague. Clenching her servos into fists Dawn felt like punching the wall but she knew it would not fix anything.

"Optimus, please save your strength." Ratchet scolded softly.

Dawnbreaker felt like there was some way to help Optimus, she thought on this for a moment then it hit her whirling around her optics brightened, "Would Megatron create a disease without having a cure? I mean, what if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Dawnbreaker. He's pushing up lug nuts." Bulkhead said with a shrug.

"But, we might be able to access the Decepticon database. For the moment, we still have a fix on their Warship's location." Ratchet said pulling up the ships location again on the screens.

"Bumblebee, Dawnbreaker come with." Arcee said walking to the Ground Bride tunnel.

"Arcee, quickly." Ratchet fixed them with a pleading look.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On the Nemesis the three Autobots stuck low with their weapons at the ready, rounding each dark corner with caution. Their objective was the Decepticon Lab. Dawnbreaker was practically vibrating with excitement, she was so close to Skyfall she could almost feel the triple changers EM signatures through the Lab doors. Hearing footsteps the three went into action and hid from sight.

The doors slid back with a mechanical beep and whoosh, "So how _is_ that leg of yours sweetspark"

"You call me _sweetspark_ one more time Knockout and I'll break you're leg and see how you like it." Skyfall growled favoring her right leg. Skyfall felt Dawnbreakers presence when she first arrived on the ship, ever since then she has been on edge. When Knockout stopped in the hall she felt her spark stop as well, "The fuck are you standing there for Knockout?"

The red mech gave the slender sliver femme a mock glare, "Those human words are so…vulgar sounding coming from such sweet lips as yours. Say it again~"

Skyfall frowned her wings flicked in annoyance, she could feel Dawnbreakers mirth just to the right of her. Of course she found it amusing, "I'm going to walk away and when I come back you better no be here when I do." Skyfall stepped into Knockouts field with a growl denta bared.

"Fair enough Commander." Knockout said meekly, the red sports car stepped back and hastily walked down the hall.

Skyfall glared at Knockout's retreating form. When he was out of site she placed a sharp claw to her audio receptor, "Soundwave, status report on the field fluctuations." with a flick of her wings she went the other way down the hall her gait still uneven. Dawnbreaker watched Skyfall disappear from sight with sad optics, they were so close but they still couldn't say a word to each other. Emerging from their hiding spots the three Autobots, rushed into the Lab and Arcee went to work fast on finding the cure in the Decepticon database.

"I'm in the net work," Arcee said over the com to Ratchet, as she typed quickly on the panel. She glared at the screen in frustration, "If it's here I don't see it."

 _'Are you certain, Arcee?'_

"I searched every file. Nothing."

 _'Well search again! Clearly you missed something!'_

Getting frustrated at the CMO's attitude Arcee snapped back in a hushed tone, "I scanned the entire database!"

Dawnbreaker looked over at Bumblebee who was beeping at them 'You should see this…' abandoning the fighting pair Dawnbreaker walked over to the door and looked through the hole. She gasped and stepped back. "Arcee you _need_ to have a look at this.." She said unable to hide how shaken she sounded.

"What is it?!" Arcee snapped in a whisper, walking over to the window the femme two wheeler peered inside.

 _'What is it? What's going on?'_

The small blue bot gasped and opened the door, but it was Dawnbreaker who spoke to Ratchet. "It's Megatron. He's… _alive_."

 _'That's not possible._ '

"Well, I'm staring right at him. Good news is, Megatron isn't exactly staring back. He's in critical condition, hooked up to life-support."

Arcee walked up to the massive grey mech her rifle whirling to life. "Time to finish this once and for all."

 _'Wait! Don't!_ '

Not moving Arcee glared at the accursed Warlord, "One reason— _fast_."

 _'Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival.'_

"What are you talking about?" The two wheeler lowered her weapon.

 _'Does he display brain wave activity?'_

Dawnbreaker looked at the data screen, "Spiking hard."

"His sick mind is still at work," Arcee growled out.

 _'Perfect!'_ The three Autobots looked at each other in shock, ' _If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain…and find it.'_

"Oh hell no, enter Megatrons _brain_? Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind?!" Dawnbreakers voice was high pitched with disbelief.

' _The Decepticon Laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a Cortical Psychic Patch.'_

"No way. Have you ever even performed the procedure?" Arcee was beyond herself with skepticism.

 _'No. But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. It was invented by Decepticons, and outlawed by Autobots.'_

Dawnbreaker almost fell over in shock, at the answer. "Whoa. Can't we just haul Megatron through the Ground Bridge, buy us some time to figure this out?"

 _'Time is one thing that Optimus does not have! One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him!'_

"Ratchet I would lay down my _life_ for Optimus. Any time anywhere, but a mind/body split?" Arcee said and Dawnbreaker nodded in agreement. But Bee stepped forward volunteering himself for the Cortical Physic Patch with the psychopath. Everyone had faith in the yellow Scout and soon Dawn and Arcee were hooking the bot up to Megatron.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Skyfall paced the Command Bridge, she was on edge. She hoped that Dawnbreaker wasn't the one to do the Cortical Psychic Patch with Megatron, she had built up a charge just by suppressing the need to communicate with her Spark sister. Starscream in the mean time had busied himself by yelling at the Combatacons about the Electromagnetic Shielding. Starscream and Skyfall have come to a silent truce per say since their spat left both recovering in the Medbay for weeks. Their relationship was the same, as she held respect for her leader. But, this did not entail that she still didn't want to rip him apart for threatening Dawnbreaker. That aside she went back to her duties as Second in Command and Field Medic, with her injury still healing she went from mine to mine repairing damaged miners to fixing the troops combat training regimen with the help of Skyquake of course.

Skyfall was pleased at the large green bot for proving himself that he was worth saving. Skyfall would unabashedly say that she held him in high regards, because Skyquake has in turn saved her spark on a few collapsed mine missions. Be it from tons of rocks falling on her or mining machines gone rouge. Skyfall owed a great deal to the warrior.

 **"Soundwave: You are charged up."**

Skyfall stopped mid stride and glared at the sleek mech, "It's none of your concern Soundwave."

The said bot stiffened, **"Soundwave: Correction, welfare of Decepticon Leadership is a concern."**

Skyfall looked at Soundwave with a twinge of surprise, "Check mate….but it is a private matter I was just…musing over some thoughts."

"Doctor in the house." Knockouts humorous tone made Skyfall look over at the red sports car.

"Ah, Knockout. And how is the _patient_ doing today?" Starscream said gleefully knowing the answer.

Dawning on a bored expression Knockout put his servo to his hip with a sigh, "Same old."

Starscream turned dramatically flexing his claws, "An inglorious fate." Skyfall rolled her optics at the theatrics. "That he should remain in this vegetative state."

'Oh you shit schemer I know what you're up to..' Skyfall glared at Lord Starscream with malcontent, frustrated with his schemes. Skyfall made her way out into the hall where she let out a long vent. Tilting her helm to the side her sensory antenna twitched when she felt an EM field push against hers in a sort of soothing manner, Skyfall turned to see that Soundwave had moved to her right and was standing uncomfortably close. The slightly taller bot loomed over her like a silent shadow. " _Soundwave_ …"

 **"Soundwave: Your injuries have not healed."**

Skyfall flared her wings in a show of power, "My wings have healed exceptionally well…but yes you're right this leg has not healed, yet. But, you try taking a _missile_ to the knee joint and not expect a slow recovery." The Second in Command motioned to the large crack on the joint wielded nicely but still there. "My injury not healing is not current news but yet seems to be one your keen on bringing up…why?" Skyfall questioned the Communications Officer. "No don't answer that…I know it's your affections towards me, listen to me Soundwave as I will only say this **once**. We are at war I cannot allow the Decepticon cause to be demolished because we weakened it by becoming _involved_. You and I both know the Autobots can and will use that to their advantage. If this war was over, I may _consider_ …us. But till then." With that she turned and walked away down the hall to the lift. Once in the confines of the lift she clutched her helm with one servo. "I need a drink. Dawnbreaker I hope you're having a better time than me."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawnbreaker was having a shit day. First she watches Optimus get the Cybonic Plague. Then she's teased by seeing Skyfall just feet from her hiding spot with out being able to say hi to her best friend. And now she was running through the ground bridge after being shot in the aft by Starscream her aft was stinging from the grazed hit. She hoped Skyfall was having a better time than she was.


	14. Chapter 14

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

' _Com_ '

"Speech"

 **"Telepathy"**

* * *

Skyfall was exhausted, her entire form shook by the time she made it back to the Nemesis, Skyquake in tow. The largest of the two was faring better but still he walked a bit slowly with his always lingering limp. They had been combat training extensively in an old river bed, upon Skyfalls request.

The two Deception jets walked through the hangar of the Battle Cruiser, Skyfall was chipper limping with a smile, "I appreciate you helping me Skyquake."Skyfall said with a tired huff. "But did you have to be so rough?" She gingerly stretched her lower back strut with a hiss. "My aft hurts.."

"If you would have behaved and submitted as I asked I wouldn't have had to punish you." Skyquake said in a matter of fact tone placing his large servo onto the much smaller bots shoulder. "You will learn to ignore the pain."

" _Skyfall_ ," Starscreams voice growled out threateningly. The duo stopped in their tracks looking over expecting to see Starscream but instead found Soundwave standing by the door, his energy levels were spiking and his anger was almost tangible.

"Soundwave? Is something wrong?" Skyfall asked stepping towards the Communications Officer. The silent mech pointed silently to Skyquake, who in turn looked to Skyfall in confusion. The Decepticon Second in Command glared at Soundwave, she had a hunch about what was going on, "Skyquake you are dismissed."

"Commander.."

"That was an _order_ , this is between Soundwave and I." Skyfall snapped, the large warrior walked passed Soundwave with a parting glare then continued on out of sight. Skyfall turned to the lithe bot with a calm expression she motioned for him to follow her. Skyfall led Soundwave down the hall out of audio range of the Drones, tiling her helm slightly towards the dark mech next to her Skyfall gave him a slight nod. "What seems to be the problem Soundwave?"

" _But did you have to be so rough? If you would have behaved and submitted as I asked I wouldn't of had to punish you._ " Soundwave played back her and Skyquake's conversation.

Skyfall sighed flicking her wrist lightly, "A miss communication Soundwave, I was merely complaining about his teaching methods, Skyquake was training me in combat scenarios. I thought it important for me to know since…well I never have that sort of training." Skyfall admitted.

 **"Soundwave: Understood."** With that Soundwave nodded once.

Skyfall hummed and tapped her talon to her lip, "I can see how you were mistaken, the way our words were spoken was less than appropriate." She chuckled lightly, "Now that I think about it I would have thought the same thing!" The SIC let her orange optics linger on the dull charcoal frame of her superior, noting the long scratches a some small dents. "Soundwave weren't you a fighter in the Pit?" Soundwave paused momentarily then nodded again. "I thought so…do you have any special moves you can show me?"

When Soundwave did nothing Skyfall shrunk back, "Forget I asked…I-I have work to do in the Lab…yeah." Turning Skyfall went to walk the other way but her servo was snatched and she was pulled over to the wall. Both her servos pinned over her helm, Soundwave looked down at her shocked expression his other servo positioned like a blade at her spark chamber. "Woah."

"Didn't know you had a thing for the silent type Sweetspark~" Knockout purred from down the hall, Skyfall and Soundwave whipped their heads to look at him. "And Soundwave, might I say that is one way to sweep a femme of her pedes. I'll remember that move for the books." The red Aston Martin chuckled and walked away, "Don't let _me_ ruin your moment~."

Soundwave had let her go, instantly her arms dropped and she turned to leave. But his slim servo slammed into the wall next to her helm, Skyfall looked back up at the Communications Officer with wide optics. Skyfall wanted to die, what kind of Shoujo hell had she been put in?!

 _'Soundwave-senpai you baka!'_

 _'Shut the fuck up Dawnbreaker…'_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clutching the Dark Energon shard Starscream glared at it in frustration, he had watched the footage of Megatron bringing an army to life with such shard but he had no site to test this on. He needed a corpse… A trial run per say. Walking through the halls of the Nemesis the silver Seeker watched Skyquake limp distractedly down the hall past him towards the Lab. Smirking devilishly Starscream clutched the shard. Skyquake was already on borrowed time and such a injury tho healed left him slightly handicapped. Decepticons did not accept weakness. Chucking to himself, Starscream knew he had just found his new test subject.

Confronting the bot was easy but getting the large green warrior to follow him to the canyon he had emerged from was harder. Starscream bit back a vicious retort, but he kept his tone even, "I'm ordering you to investigate the Autobot signature Soundwave has detected there."

"I don't take orders from you, only Lord Megatron and Commander Skyfall."

Thinking fast Starscream directed the conversation, "The scans confirm that the Autobot is Dawnbreaker a former, _acquaintance_ , of the Commander, I believe."

Skyquake laughed in Starscreams face, "Ha! If so then there is no worry Dawnbreaker is hardly a _threat_! But if it will get you off my tailpipe then I will investigate." With a harsh glare to the sleek Seeker Skyquake pushed passed the smaller bot to the Ground Bridge control room.

Starscream smirked, his plan was coming together. Now all he needed to do was dispatch of Skyquake quickly. Perhaps leave him a few days to be sure he wont be completely… _resurrected_.

Skyfall had com'd the large mech multiple times but still no answer. By now she was worried and dare she say distraught. Skyquake was like a brother to her, they got along better than most Decepticons. Hell the brute was even opening up to her! Walking into the Command room she spotted Breakdown.

"Have you seen Skyquake?" Skyfall asked the blue mech as he walked by.

Breakdown paused for a moment and frowned, "No Ma'am I have not seen him since this morning, try Soundwave he should know."

Frowning Skyfall weighed her options, continue this fruitless search or ask Soundwave. "Very well." Walking up to the Communications Officer Skyfall steeled her self, this mornings event still fresh in her processor. Shaking off the memory she spoke, "Soundwave have you seen Skyquake? He was supposed to meet me in the lab, and now his com is off. Did he have a mission?" The CO pulled up data files on Ground Bridge travel, Skyquake had logged in coordinates to…Skyfall gasped her fist clenched in rage. "That's all Soundwave I know what happened."

"Ah yes a terrible tragedy, it was a simple scouting mission of an Autobot life signature. But I guess his _handicap_ cost him his life." Starscreams voice filtered into her audios like nails on a chalkboard. "Skyquake will be missed." Starscream walked up to both his officers with his servo over his spark in mock sympathy, "I offer my condolences Skyfall I know you two were _close_. The loss of a great warrior is a blow to the Decepticon cause but one we will have to recover from."

Skyfall knew Starscream was lying. And she had a feeling why.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _In the Autobot base…._

Megatron was getting flashbacks from when the Space Bridge Collapsed. The pain, the weightlessness, then the final cold clutch of death. But death never truly came, he remembered being suspended in space nearly dead, that's when… _Starscream_. Fury blossomed in Megatrons core like a white hot smelting pit, his trusted second in command ripped out the only thing keeping him alive. The Dark Energon shard. He's sub conscience angrily writhed within his host body, the unlucky Autobot Scout called Bumblebee.

When the anger subsided to minimal rage, the Decepticon Warlord let his conciseness shift to his prone husk of a body, he needed to know if his body was ready for his return. Megatron watched the new Decepticon Femme he let live enter the room. _'What was her name…ah yes, Skyfall.'_ The Warlord let out a curious sound as he watched the grey Femme walk up to the computers keeping his body alive. She worked on recalibrating the machine to its highest caliber, seeming to be pleased with that Skyfall moved to work on his body. Megatron watched the practiced ease of witch she repaired cables and wielded together armor and struts. Grinning, Megatron found himself pleased that he made her into a Medic the job suited the Femme well. Commotion by the Lab doors made Skyfall jolt and move to a crevasse just wide enough for her to slide in, confused by the reaction Megatron looked to the source. Starscream, his Second in Command waltzed into the room with a sly grin at his vegetative form. A growl escaped him as he watched the lithe bot rap on his helm.

" _Knock_ _knock_ …Is anyone in there?" Starscream leaned closer to Megatrons face with a grin, " _No_? Oh, well. Seems I posses the only thing that would allow you to rise off that slab and walk again, my _dearest_ Megatron." The Seeker mocked with his servo over his spark. With glee he took out the Dark Energon crystal, "The only scrap left on this planet.~" Flipping the glowing purple shard Starscream smiled, "Plucked from your very spark chamber. But to bad it cannot restore your mind."

Megatron shook with rage, how dare Starscream be so arrogant! The large grey Mech looked to Skyfall who was crouched in her hiding spot, he could see the anger in her vibrant orange optics, her claws digging into the metal hull. Megatron let out a huff of amusement looks like Starscream has lost the respect of his fellow Seeker.

"The Decepticons need a leader, not a decorative centerpiece. And I will convince them that I am the true heir to your throne. With a plan so epic—"

"Not even the mighty Megatron could have conceived it?~" A voice Megatron knew well purred into the Lab making Starscream turn to see Knockout lazily leaning against the door frame his arms folded.

Starscream chuckled nervously, "That was the idea, Knockout." Exasperated Starscream raised a brow in slight embarrassment, "How long have you been there?"

Getting up from the wall Knockout smiled, "Long enough. And it's ' _Commander Knockout_ ' to you once and future _Lord_ Starscream."

 _'WHAT?!,'_ Megatron was taken back by the ludicrousness of it all. Betrayal everywhere he turned, granted Knockouts play for power is to be expected by such an…flamboyant Mech. Watching the red mech leave, Starscream turned to Megatrons prone form again.

"It's a good thing I chose that ignorant red lout to 'repair' you over Skyfall. _She_ would actually have been able to bring you back, oh well." With a snicker Starscream gave the gunmetal grey bot a slight flick of his wrist, "Now if you don't mind I have a glacier to melt." Starscream left the room with a boisterous laugh.

Skyfall shimmied out of her hiding spot with a disgruntled huff, "Your right about one thing, I can bring Lord Megatron back. And _I_ know he heard everything you said, ve con Dios _Commander Starscream_." Skyfall laughed wickedly going back to work on Megatrons damaged protoform.

Interested in the new information he had learned Megatron retreated back into the Scout to start his return.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawnbreaker was driving in the arctic! If she wasn't racing towards the massive Decepticon war ship this would actually be really cool. Dawnbreaker was flanking Bulkhead and Arcee, with metal to the pedal they drove action movie style towards the ship. Faltering slightly Dawnbreaker glared at the large blue Deception as he jumped off the ship and plummeted towards them, the impact of Breakdown hitting the snow capped glacier sent both Bulkhead and Arcee flying. But Dawnbreaker had transformed before impact, and buried her tomahawk into the ice for stability. When the flurry of ice and snow passed Dawnbreaker stood up to face Breakdown.

"Sweetspark you are as beautiful as ever, the shinning snow really brings out your matte finish." Breakdown winked at Dawnbreaker.

"Flattery don't charge these batteries Breakdown." Dawnbreakers quip came out fast and smooth like her punch that she threw at the large blue Decepticon. The punch connected to the un-expecting Decepticons face sending Breakdown stumbling back.

 _'Yass Queen kick his ass!'_ Skyfall cheered Dawnbreaker from inside the Nemesis. Utilizing a monitor she pulled up the cameras for the hall and lab watching Ratchet and Raf make their way to the Lab after Bumblebee. "Aw shit get it Ratchet," Skyfall said watching the older mech throw punches at the possessed Bumblebee. She was rooting for the opposite team but Skyfall can admit she has a soft spot for the under dogs. Not to mention she had an +A view of Ratchets aft…

Raf ran up to Bumblebee his face horror stricken when the small scout simply swatted the larger mech like he was a piece of tin. "Bumblebee no!" Skyfall gasped at the bravery, she clutched her fist over her spark. "Remember who you are! Remember me!—"

"Simba, remember who you are!" Skyfall said with a goofy grin.

"I know you always listen to me, no matter what." Whatever Raf was saying to Bee must have been working because Skyfall could see the change in the yellow scouts optics and he beeped enthusiastically. "That's right, Bee. It's me." But it didn't hold for long, Megatron fought back for control. The internal struggle made the bot fall to his knees, Skyfall looked away knowing that Megatron had taken control again and would strike at the small human. Deactivating the terminal Skyfall stepped away knowing her Lord and Master would rise soon and she needed to escort the Autobots out safely.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawnbreaker rolled out of the way as Arcee launched herself at Breakdown her wrist blades out and poised. She was easily grabbed and thrown aside, "Arcee!" Dawnbreaker yelled. "Wow Breakdown even for you that was _sloppy_." Dawn teased as she watched Bulkhead rush Breakdown.

"You know what else can be sloppy a nice hot fr—" Bulkhead threw his punch but was blocked by Breakdowns hammer both heavy weapons clashed with such power that is cracked the glacier sending snow up in a large flurry.

Dawnbreaker stumbled back, her cerulean optics caught sight of Optimus a top the Nemesis charging Starscream, it all went up in a giant flash of light. Then the blast wave hit sending all four of them flying back. Dawnbreaker felt herself bounce and roll on the snow capped ice till she came to a halt with a loud metal clang. "Ugh what the hell did I land on?"

"Normally I'd be really upset to have an _Autobot_ on top of me but for you I'd make an exception." Breakdown said weakly but still with mirth.

Dawnbreaker looked down at the large blue Decepticon with a frown, she was in fact strewn across his chassis, rather comfortably mind you kind like a lounge, "Your fat aft has one good use, makes great landing spot." Dawn patted his armor, looking over to Optimus collapsed not to far from were every one landed the heat from the laser and the blast radiated off his frame melting the snow around him into steam. The grey McLauren optics moved to Starscream coming in fast from the war ship her and Arcee yelled at the same time, "Optimus!"

"Megatrons greatest mistake was ever letting you live Prime!" Starscream yelled diving down his missiles prepped for the kill. Just as he was about to fire the Seeker was T-boned by Megatron, Starscream let out a horrified screech as he was swept away to the Nemesis.

"Holy shit!" Dawnbreaker gaped in shock and amusement. "Well looks like your Boss bots back." Patting Breakdowns chassis again she got up and walked away to her fellow Autobots. Leaving the disoriented Decepticon in the snow.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Skyfall watched the final Combatacon drop to the Lab floors, taking that as her ques she walked in casually, "Having fun?"

"W-who are you?" Raf asked as Bee remember the Femme from that day in the Desert when they first found Dawnbreaker. The yellow Chevy Camaro beeped and whirled excitedly, Raf and Ratchet looked at the grey and yellow Seeker in shock. " _You're_ Dawnbreakers spark sister?"

Skyfall laughed, "Who else would I be? Now listen up I need to get y'alls out of here before anymore Drones come back." Her visor lowered, "We don't have much time follow me there's a loading hatch small enough for gramps to fit through if he thought skinny. One small drop and you'll be on ice in seconds!" Motioning them to follow she poked her head out into the corridor it was clear, most of the Drones had gone to stop the fire that ravaged some of their engines.

"What about the cameras wont we be seen?" Raf asked from atop Bee's shoulder armor.

"No, I just activated a scrambler the screens with only show an empty hallway but it wont last very long," Skyfall shrugged lightly as they ran down a hall making a quick left turn then a right. Once at the correct door she punched the code and motioned for them to enter. "Alright now this is your stop boys thanks for _dropping_ in."

"That was awful. I can see how you and Dawnbreaker are related." Ratchet huffed annoyed.

"Arn't you coming with us? You know to finally be with Dawnbreaker again?" Raf asked meekly.

Skyfall felt a pang of sadness, the taller bot out of the two Autobots sagged her wings, "No, Raf I cannot the Decepticon data base has more information that her and I need to fix what had happened to us. I need to stay with the Decepticons for that reason. Dawnbreaker understands." She saw the small boy nod in acceptance. "Don't worry bout me kid, these Con's got nothing on me! But I am tempted to go with yah just so I can spend more time with you _Ratchet_ ~" Skyfall winked at the Autobot medic who sputtered in shock energon lighting up his face plate. "Bye y'all!" Laughing Skyfall flicked the switch on the terminal dropping Ratchet and Bumblebee through the hull and out of sight. Dusting off her servos Skyfall decided to indulge herself and watch Starscream get his aft handed to him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawnbreaker lent against the cement wall watching Ratchet do one last scan on Bumblebee, she was glad to be back in base the frost was really starting to gnaw at her gears. But she had noticed that Ratchet refused to meet her optics, this was strange normally the Medic reveled in giving her a glare or two. Turning to Raf Dawnbreaker lent down nearer the boy, "What's wrong with Ratchet?"

The smaller boy laughed lightly, "Skyfall made him blush."

"Ratchet _blush_? No…that's like impossible." Miko said getting in on this juicy news. "And you _met_ Skyfall?! Lucky!"

Dawnbreaker watcher Jack move closer to them to ease drop, she smiled when did gossip about their grumpy old medic ever come up. Raf smiled happy to have something to catch his friends interests, "Ratchet turned Energon blue in the face!" Dawnbreaker snorted wishing she had seen that. "And Skyfall is so tall, with wings that moved when she talked! Skyfall even helped us escape the war ship, I asked her to come back with us…but she said she had important research to do."

"Leave it to Sky to utilize all the she can." Dawnbreaker smiled, "So what did she say to grumpy ol' Ratchet?"

Raf giggled, "Something along the lines of spending time with Ratchet…oh! And she winked at him."

"Aw she thawed his frozen spark~" Miko teased a big smile on her face. "How adorable!"

"What are you four yammering about?" Ratchet asked annoyed by the constant giggles.

"Raf was telling us how my spark sister embarrassed you so much you blushed~" Dawnbreaker leered at the resident medic, her optics glowing bright with amusement.

Bumblebee lit up at that and beeped rapidly retelling the entire event with vigor to the entire Autobot team, much to Ratchets horror.


	15. Chapter 15

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

' _Com_ '

"Speech"

 **"Telepathy"**

* * *

Skyfall stood back in the Medbay, her orange optics on Starscream who in critical condition lay on the metal slab connected to cables and monitors. Much like their leader had been only hours ago. Skyfall's optics flashed when she felt a strong EM field push against her own, the now fully healed Megatron waltzed over to the crumpled Seeker with a look of pure amusement. Starscream jolted awake at the sounds of the much larger mechs foot falls.

"Resting comfortably, Starscream? Despite the extent of your injuries, Skyfall here assures me you shall make a rapid recovery." The warlord motioned to the other Seeker who calmly stood by the door.

Sitting up with a growl of defiance, Starscream forced himself to speak, "Hopefully every bit as rapid as your wrath is swift." Breaking into a coughing fit, Starscream shook with pain. Skyfall held herself back from providing aid not wishing to be at the end of Megatron's wrath.

Megatron chuckled lightly watching his former second in command crippled by the pain, "And how swiftly things change. To think but a short time ago, it was _you_ who was standing here while _I_ was laying there, right after your failed attempt to terminate me." Megatron hissed in anger, clenching his massive fists. When he spoke again his tone dropped to a deathly calm, "But know this, dear Starscream, our positions shall never again be reversed." Turning away Megatron walked out of the Medbay. "Skyfall come with me, let Starscream think over what I have just said."

Skyfall nodded slightly, ' _This is a very dramatic exit, well done Megatron'_. Mentally she slow clapped for her leader. Skyfall's orange optics turned one last time to Starscream as she followed Lord Megatron out of the room. She did all she was allowed to do to the fellow Seeker she just hoped it was enough after all Megatron had insisted he be present while she worked on the ex-second in command. He had ordered her to do a half-assed job on the awake Starscream, shuddering Sky hoped she would never have to do that again.

Skyfall passed Knockout who was typing away on a data pad, with her visor down she didn't have to meet his discreet glance but she did push her EM field in warning to him, hell yeah she knew he wanted her job when Starscream was in rule and fuck yes she was pissed at her so called friend. Skyfall smirked at Knockouts aghast look, the red mechs grey servo reached out slightly and he went to say something but at the sight of Lord Megatron he faltered. Skyfall walked slowly behind Lord Megatron her helm and wings high, she would talk to Knockout later.

"You've done exceptionally well Skyfall, I heard from Soundwave that in my absence you were Second in Command." Megatron rumbled as they walked to a part of the ship she was unfamiliar with.

Unease prickled at her spark, "Yes, my Lord it was…surprising. I took no interest in the position since I don't wish to hold a position of power." Skyfall chose her words very carefully.

Megatron hummed in thought, "And why is that? After all, you hold significant power over _life_ and _death_ of your patients."

Her wings lowered in thought and she could have sworn she saw Megatron smirk, "Ah…well it just didn't feel right, I know this sounds absurd but I don't have the military training I cannot command troops I don't wish to be in positions I have no knowledge of."

"Wise beyond your years Skyfall, I'm impressed." The large silver mech nodded once then stopped at a door, typing in the code the doors opened with a whoosh. "I brought you here to discuss your position in my army." Ruby optics flashed in a warning glare, as the large mech stood by the door way his clawed servo motioning for her to enter first.

Skyfall nodded and followed the Decepticon warlords ushering, stopping short she had to keep her mouth shut before it fell open in shock. The room was large and simple but well made as it had a large panoramic window that showed the deep navy blue sky dotted with thousands of stars. Skyfall gasped at the beauty and walked up to the window her orange optics reflecting on the glass, this was the most beautiful view she has ever seen.

"Do you wish to keep your position as Second in Command?" Megatrons voice broke her trance and she dropped her servos from the glass and turned to face the massive silver mech.

"No, I believe there are many others that fit that criteria better than me, my Lord." Skyfall bowed her helm slightly as she stood awkwardly in the room. "But, I will hold the title till one such bot meets your standards, only at your say Lord Megatron."

Megatron rubbed his chin slowly contemplating the silver mechs offer, "Very well Skyfall, you will hold the title as Second in Command till I find another." Flicking his clawed servo casually Megatron looked at Skyfall with a calculating glare, "I have heard… _rumors_ on the ship since my return."

Skyfall felt her spark stop painfully. What rumors had he heard? Was it about Dawnbreaker? About her helping the Autobots? There was just too much incriminating evidence that could condemn her. "Rumors?"

Turning away towards a window Skyfall watched Megatron look out at the stars, "It appears that you have caused quite a commotion on this ship." Yep, she was dead. This was it, pray to God, to Primus, Buddha. Shit anyone who was listening. "My army holds you in high regard, more so than their previous SIC. I find it strange that their loyalty has been shifted in only a few earth months." The large silver mech clenched his massive servos, then relaxed them. Turning to face the much shorter bot Megatron looked Skyfall over in question. "Even my most trusted friend and supporter looks to you as if you're on a pedestal." There was no anger nor jealousy in the massive mechs tone it was only curiosity as if he was speaking about a phenomenon.

Skyfall didn't know what to say she just stood there her mouth in a tight line and her wings off kilter in confusion. ' _I want to die.'_

 **"Soundwave: Skyfall, location."**

Skyfall felt like she was on Punk'd this is a joke right a huge ass prank? Ashton Kutcher's white ass was gonna fall through the ceiling with a camera crew and she was gonna wake up out of her LSD induced hallucination. But no, there was only silence and fear. FUCK Taking a deep intake she looked at Megatron, "I have no words, I just cannot—there's no answer that sounds adequate."

Megatron lifted a pointed brow at the femme's behavior, then stilled with a grin taping two fingers to the side of his helm, "Ah Soundwave…Skyfall's here with me, in my _private_ viewing room."

 _'Kill me please.'_

 _'Sky are you ok? I'm feeling some horrible secondhand embarrassment.'_

 _'Wake me up. WAKE ME UP INSIDE.'_

 _'Hun quit that shit and tell me or I'll take a look for— is that Megatron?! Why are you with him?! Why is he smiling?! Do you need help?'_ Dawnbreaker was sounding more and more panicked by the second. Skyfall felt like she was suspended in reality like she was just floating down to hell.

 _'Megatron wanted to talk to me about my job…Soundwave just found out I'm alone in a room with him. I think Megatron set this up for kicks, he looks far too pleased with himself. I don't want to be a Decepticon anymore their meanies.'_ She mentally sobbed, this was too weird. "I should be going…"

"Hmm?" Megatron hummed with a grin. "And why would you do that? After all you should discuss these… _events_ with Soundwave."

Not thinking about what she was saying she blurted out, "Excuse me?!" She watched amusement flash into Megatron's features then the massive mech turned and walked past her out the room. Skyfall looked at the doorway baffled. They're children, they are all children with nothing better to do than make me miserable. Breathing out a slow outtake Skyfall shook, "Fuck me."

 **"Soundwave: Human terms, vulgar. Yet contemplative. Inquiry. Why are you in Lord Megatron's private viewing room?"**

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawnbreaker was standing in the canyon with the other Autobots looking for the children, when Ratchet had said they probably were sent to an unknown location she began to worry. Those poor kids could be anywhere right now.

"Look. Skyquake's tomb is empty." Optimus's voice made Dawnbreaker look up from her musings.

"How did we miss Skyquake rising and shining?" Bulkhead said shocked and confused.

Dawnbreaker nodded and looked into the hole, "Yeah, Skyquake's not exactly what I would call _small_ …"

Ratchet glared at the yellow and grey sports car with mild annoyance, "It would seem that Starscream got what he came for."

"Another matter for another time. Right now, our priority is locating Jack, Miko, and Rafael." Optimus sounded worried which did not help the Autobots nerves at all. "Arcee, bridge us back to base."

Dawnbreaker looked back at the canyon in apprehension as the rest of the bots walked through the bridge. Sighing softly she shook her helm and walked through the portal, _'Sky I need your help…how do we get the kids back?'_

Skyfall took a moment to respond even then she sounded held back. _'Dawnbreaker I love you, I really do but this is a really bad time for me.'_

" _Call_ them? YES!" Bulkheads excited voice broke Dawnbreakers concentration. Dawn smiled but it became a frown when she heard Miko's ringtone from the Ground bridge portal, the phone must have fallen from the young girls pocket when they ran through. Damn.

 _'Don't worry babe I can help.'_ Skyfalls voice made Dawnbreaker jump slightly.

 _'What!? How?'_ All she got in reply was a laugh.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Skyfall held up a pointed finger to the tall purple mech, pulling down her visor she sent a quick text to Rafael. She had previously hacked into his phone when she had met the young boy in the ship a few days ago, Sky had a feeling the number would come in handy. **"Hey Raf it's Skyfall, having fun in a different dimension? Well I'll have you know that crossing Ground bridges does that…remain calm and you will be returned soon. ;)"** Boom sent.

Not but a few seconds later she received a soft ping on her helm, looking up at Soundwave's finger to her visor she jolted. "Woah ok ok fine my attention is momentarily on you Soundwave. To answer your question, I am in this room because Lord Megatron wished to speak with me. Am I needed for something?"

 **"Soundwave: Inquiry, speak to you about what?"**

"You."

This caused the purple mech to jolt back a bit in shock and his spindle like fingers to twitch, **"Explain."**

"No." Skyfall grinned and hooked a claw under Soundwave's face plate, the other on her hip. "It's more fun to keep you guessing." Pulling away with a twitch of her wings Skyfall walked out of the room, turning her helm sightly she called back to Soundwave. "Follow me I wanna watch something." The Communications Expert titled his helm but followed the femme anyway to the Command Bridge.

 **Rafael: "Skyfall? How did you get my number? And how do you know what happened to us?"**

 **"Raf I'm an highly technologically advanced life form, getting your number was easier than inflating Knockouts ego. (I can assure you all you need to do is glance at him) As for what happened to you, Dawnbreaker told me. Now I need you to text Miko's phone. Give them the run down the Autobutts will read it and hopefully nurse grump ass can triangulate the cell phone signal within the alternative dimension then I will work from there."**

 **Rafael: "Are you sure?"**

 **"Kid just do what I said."** Skyfall snickered and walked down the halls facing the door it opened quickly, with a smile she triangulated the camera to view the canyon in which Starscream will ground bridged to. "And now we wait."

 **"Soundwave: Inquiry, wait for what?"**

"Indeed Skyfall, wait for what exactly?"

Skyfall jumped and turned to look at Megatron who stood at the head of the room his ruby optics on her and Soundwave. "I rather not spoil the entertainment." _'Dawnbreaker look at Miko's phone did y'alls get the text?'_

 _'Yeah…did you tell Raf what to say?'_ Dawnbreaker sounded relieved and shocked.

Skyfall laughed softly, _'I may have hinted a few things to the kid. Now this is important I need Ratchet to do this right you don't have much time with them since Skyquake's zombified body is trying to kill them as we speak.'_ Skyfall broke into an explanation of the data and how to counter act it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"If the coordinate isn't exactly the same who knows where the humans could wind up?!" Ratched stated dramatically making Dawnbreaker roll her optics.

"These are the coordinates, and this is the data on the dimensional force, movement, and position on the plain." Dawnbreaker cut in with the data. Ratchet as well as the other Autobots looked at her in shock. Dawn felt the energon rush to her faceplates, "Ahh yeah don't look at me like that…Skyfall just finished all the data and sent it over with the correspondence with Starscreams Ground bridge as well."

Ratchet looked stunned, "And how in Primus name does Skyfall know about this?"

"Skyfall has proven to be a worth ally in this war, are you doubting her now? Perhaps we could trust her dear friend, if only to get Jack, Miko, and Rafael back." Optimus interjected. Ratchet grumbled in response but punched in the coordinates anyway. Dawnbreaker felt like hugging Optimus at that moment but refrained, she wanted to keep things less weird between the leader and herself. Not to mention they had to focus on getting the children back.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Skyfall leaned against the ground bridge control with a grin, "Oh Starscream it looks like you might need an emergency ground bridge…"

"Gah! YES! Now open the damn thing!" The lithe mech was being assaulted by Skyquakes zombified hand, his plea fell onto def audios as Skyfall couldn't control her laughter.

"You sure because I find this to be _hilarious_."

"Skyfall you insurable wench!" The former Second in command yowled.

Skyfall tisked with a frown, "If I wanted to be verbally attacked Screamer I'd talk to Lord Megatron about my life choices, but thanks any way." Megatron huffed behind her, secretly amused. Typing in the code she let Starscream onto the ship. Might as well get Knockout to fix that bastard, putting her two fingers to her audio Skyfall comed Knockout in the Medbay, "Knockout can you take care of Starscream for me? He seems to need a _hand_. Or might I say an _arm_."

"What— _Oh_!" there was a pause where Skyfall assumed Starscream had walked into the Medbay. "You're _hilarious_ Skyfall." She could hear Breakdown laughing loudly in the background. The sarcasm that dripped from the red sports cars voice, wasn't lost to the Seeker femme and she laughed as well living in the moment.

Skyfall was enjoying these moments with the Decepticons, of course they had their larger than life flaws but she still felt a kinship with them. Happiness welled up in her spark, this was her family. She paused at the terminal her servos clenching slightly a movement that Soundwave caught, he placed his servo on her shoulder strut just next to her wing. "Ohana, means family." Skyfall breathed out softly her optics dimming, it was painful how human she really was. And how much was going to change for her 'family' in the next few days.

* * *

I'm so sorry I've been writting this little by little, but life is hard to work around. But I will keep this going I promis!


	16. Chapter 16

**This story is a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

 _'Com'_

"Speech"

 **"Text/Messaging**

Dawnbreaker knelt at the ready atop an abandoned building, her cerulean optics watched as Bulkhead was thrown against the side of one of the concrete skeletons by Breakdown. Narrowing her optics she skirted the roof, of course, it had to be Breakdown… The McLauren climbed down the broken windows to the debris-covered streets, she was going to flank the larger blue bot.

With humor in his vocalizer Breakdown grinned at the equally larger bot, "Bulkhead! Imagine you and I bumping into each other in the middle of nowhere, while tracking a stray energon signal."

"Yeah, Breakdown it must be your lucky day." Bulkhead lunged forward going head to head with the blue bot. Both heavyweights were itching to throw the other off.

"Where's your pet human? How about when I finish with you, I pay her a visit?" Breakdown teased eliciting a vicious snarl from Bulkhead, the green bot fully enraged tackled the Decepticon to the ground. "So, the Wrecker's got a soft spot!" Breakdown grinned and rolled out of the way from a rage induced blow from Bulkheads wrecking ball, knocking him over with his hammer. Breakdown tapped the Wreckers helm with the hammer, "As much as I'll miss our little reunions, hammer time."

Dawnbreaker was about to pounce when the large Decepticon was incapacitated by a taser of some sort. The small Autobot watched in horror as the MECH helicopters started to appear overhead, Dawn looked to Bulkheads and Breakdowns prone forms right in the open. They were baited out here to be hunted by these sick fuckers! Dawnbreaker was filled with disgust at her own race, she knew what they wanted. What humanity always did to something different, sick horrible 'Scientific' tortures. The helicopters landed in a circle near the two transformers, Dawnbreaker wanted to blow them all up for what they were about to do, but Optimus was strict on 'don't kill humans'. Tuning her audios to focus in on what the MECH operatives were saying she caught onto the last bit of what Silas had said _'Take the victor'_ …Breakdown! A sense of dread passed through her, he may be a Decepticon but no one deserves to be a science experiment.

 _'Sky! Please, Skyfall I need your help!'_ Dawnbreaker was almost frantic in contacting her spark-sister.

She felt the worry first before she heard Skyfall speak, _'Dawn are you ok? Is something wrong?!'_

 _'They have him!'_

 _'Who? They have who?!'_

 _'Breakdown, MECH just took him away!'_ Skyfall felt horror eat at her tanks, Dawnbreaker must have gone with Bulkhead. _'Help Bulkhead I will do what I can for Breakdown, thank you Dawnbreaker. And be safe out there.'_

 _'Right'_ Once the MECH agents were gone along with the body of Breakdown, Dawnbreaker rushed to Bulkhead. Smacking the side of his helm, "C'mon you big lug get up!" After a good few smacks, the green bot sat up with arms up in defense. "Calm down Bulkhead take it slow, you're ok, relax big guy." The gray and yellow bot cooed softly. 'Ratchet we need a ground bridge, now.'

Once back at the Autobot base Bulkhead was being tended to by Ratchet while Dawnbreaker was debriefed by Optimus, "It was horrible, they tranquilized him like an _animal_! Tossed him into a transport and got the hell out of dodge…I should have followed they tracked them to their layer and called for back-up." Dawnbreaker but her helm in her hands feeling guilty for not helping Breakdown.

"Don't beat yourself up over this Dawn, there were too many MECH agents you could have gotten captured too," Bulkhead spoke softly to the smaller bot.

"Bulkhead is right Dawnbreaker, you cannot let this cloud your judgment. You did all you could with such an unpredictable enemy." Optimus Prime said feeling disgusted by this human group.

"Show me where this Con'napping occurred.." Agent Fowler said as he walked up to them from the balcony. Dawnbreaker gave a short nod.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Skyfall had reported to Lord Megatron as soon as she could without cause of suspicion. She knew that the Deception leader would be disgusted by this 'event', since weakness was not tolerated in the ranks. Walking up to the massive mech the Second in Command spoke up, "Lord Megatron, I fear that Breakdown has gone missing."

Barely turning from the control rooms massive computer Megatron spoke indifferently, "The Autobots?"

Starscream now fully healed and demoted responded with malice, "According to surveillance by the astonishingly accurate Soundwave, Breakdown was abducted by humans."

The Third in Command shifted under the jibe at his skills but paid the silver Seeker no mind, Skyfall, on the other hand, was fuming at how this was about to go. "Your point?" Megatron responded with mild annoyance.

"My strongest recommendation we assemble a team to hunt the bastards responsible for this impiety!" Skyfall snapped over Starscream who was about to answer.

With frightening calmness, Megatron spoke in a low tone, "Breakdown is on his own."

"Yes Lord Megatron," Skyfall nodded in acceptance, this was a weakness in the ranks Megatron was doing his job as leader of the Decepticons. It was a dog-eat-dog world as a Decepticon.

Aghast Starscream took a step back, "Uh…Master?"

"If Breakdown allowed himself to be captured by those smaller than him, weaker than him, he deserves whatever fate awaits him." was Megatron's reply.

Sputtering in disbelief Starscream couldn't comprehend what Megatron was saying, "But Breakdown is a key player in our…" Skyfall could practically see Megatron's patience evaporate with each word. With just a glare Starscream was silenced, "Your wisdom reigns supreme, Lord Megatron." Turning away from the large gray mech Starscream walked away growling

 _'There will be no help from the Decepticons, Breakdown is on his own.'_ Skyfall was pissed as she stormed to the Medbay, she understood the need to be strong here but damn. The horrible shit that is about to happen to the larger bot is sickening.

 _'Are you serious but he's one of your own!'_

 _'Megatron saw this a weakness, either he gets himself out or he doesn't come back at all.'_

 _'What about you? Are you just going to let this happen?'_

 _'I have no say, I cannot go behind Megatron's back and help Breakdown I would be killed once I step foot near the ground bridge.'_

 _'Does he die?'_

 _'No, Bulkhead saves his aft, so I'm not worried and neither should you be.'_

 _'I'm going to go with him then…'_

Skyfall smiled once she reached the Medbay doors, ' _Go save your boyfriend.'_

 _'He is NOT my boyfriend, I just don't need a guilty conscience.'_

 _'Mhhmm sure, go kick some ass sweet spark.'_

Dawnbreaker was a true Autobot, no one was left behind. Skyfall believed that too, that's why she was about to do something completely insane.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After figuring out that the MECH activity was coming from some old Russian island, and setting her mind on going back to find the big blue nuisance. Dawnbreaker spoke up to the Autobot team, "He doesn't deserve what they will do to him, no one does. Be it Decepticon or not."

"Ratchet, reactivate the previous ground bridge coordinates, we will rescue Breakdown," Optimus spoke up with a nod to Dawnbreaker.

 _"What?!"_ The CMO gasped.

Arcee responded quickly, "Optimus, you can't be serious."

Bee buzzed siding with Arcee, Bulkhead looked angry, "MECH can melt him down for all I care. Let the 'Cons rescue their own."

Dawnbreaker interjected, "Skyfall says that Breakdown is on his own, Megaton saw this as weakness and has denied her request for a rescue team."

"Ok. But this is Breakdown we're talking about." Arcee said still unsure about saving an enemy.

Optimus noted her doubts, "Sometimes we must rise above ourselves for the greater good."

Astonished at the fact that he would have to help his rival Bulkhead was angry, "Oh, what's that supposed to mean?! Breakdown's gonna be grateful and go all soft and join the cause?"

"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon will choose the path of good, save for Skyfall," Optimus gave a quick nod to a grateful Dawnbreaker. "Even they possess the potential for change."

Pissed Bulkhead shaped, "I knew where this was headed!"

Optimus continued over Bulkheads opposition,"By 'greater good' I meant humankind. MECH presents a clear and present danger."

Agent Fowler leans on the rail nearest to Bulkhead, "Prime's right, two ton. We know MECH is obsessed with obtaining groundbreaking technology."

"Which means they can't have Cybertronian biology!" Dawnbreaker said trying to get this little feud to get a move on. The team was ready save for Bulkhead who refused to go on the mission since his history with Breakdown was not a good one. Dawnbreaker looked to the greed bot in sadness, she couldn't believe he would just let his rival die like that. With Ratchet all set for the rescue mission, they readied the ground bridge and rolled out.

Back at the abandoned city, it was nightfall when the Autobots surveyed the scene of the Con'napping. Dawnbreaker shivered at the sight of the eerie place.

"No sign of life, human or cybertronian," Optimus spoke as he looked around.

"Like I said they got the hell out of Dodge, look." Dawnbreaker pointed to tire tracks leading into the buildings.

"Forget the tracks Dawnbreaker. I'm picking up a faint energon signal three clicks north by northwest." Ratchet spoke up reading his energon scanner.

"Breakdown…But we shouldn't be getting a signal unless…" Dawnbreaker worried out loud.

"His energon has been spilled." Ratchet finished solemnly.

 _'Stay back wait for Bulkhead, he'll take you to Breakdown.'_ Skyfall said once the team started to move towards the location of the signal.

Dawnbreaker was silent for a moment then com'ed Optimus, _'I'm going to wait for Bulkhead I have a feeling he will change his mind.'_

 _'Very well Dawnbreaker, stay vigilant.'_

When Bulkhead drove out of the ground bridge Dawnbreaker was waiting for him, "Good to see you Bulk."

"Dawn...I" The large green bot was about to apologize but was cut short by Dawn's servo.

"Save it Bulkhead we have a Deception to track, this way." They transformed and followed the tire treads to where they lead near the mountain. In cover on the side of a building Bulkhead and Dawnbreaker watched a MECH car drive by and into an abandoned train tunnel. "Bingo we found them Bulk."

"I want you to stay out here, this is between Breakdown and me."

Dawnbreaker looked to her fellow Autobot with a knowing half-smile, "Then who's going to watch your back? I get it that he's your rival and this is so you can settle the score later, but think about it Bulk there could be tons of MECH agents swarming that tunnel. I just want to make sure you two make it out, _alive_."

With a nod, the duo ran in the tunnel after the car, cannons at the ready. At a large metal, door Bulkhead kept to his namesake and was smashing the damn thing like it was cardboard. Dawnbreaker was positioned at his rear her shotguns aimed at the open end of the tunnel. "Ugg I can hear the drilling." She shuddered. With the door down Bulkhead ran in smashing the MECH soldiers back with his wrecking ball, Dawn proceeded to take push back the stragglers with her tomahawks. The tunnel was empty save for Breakdown and MECH's machinery.

Breakdown looked at them from where he was strapped down to the metal slab with his one optic. "It must be your lucky day," Bulkhead said as he ripped off the restraints from the cringing Decepticon. Dawnbreaker felt a pang of sadness, the once proud Decepticon was shrinking back from each of Bulk's movements.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Breakdown shakily spoke from strained vocalizers.

Bulkhead held out his servo for the blue bot, "Getting you out of here." Breakdown looked at him like he was crazy, Dawn snickered, "Yeah, I don't believe it either." Helping the bot up Bulked looked at his open chassis, "Can you walk?"

"Y-yeah I think so."

Just then the alarm went off and Dawn looked to the exit, with a frown she spoke over the alarm, "Can you run?"

Clenching his fist Breakdown looked to the femme whom he hadn't noticed before, "Never run when you can fight babe." Getting his hammer ready Dawnbreaker smiled as Bulkhead moved the weapon aways from his face.

"Yeah, just keep that thing pointed away from me, alright." With that said they began to leave the tunnel. They were met with a firing squad in the tunnel and a whole team of MECH vehicles once they powered through that.

"Do you have some sort of escape plan?" Breakdown asked as he blocked most of the almost harmless spray of bullets.

Dawnbreaker used the two heavyweights as shields as she shot at the helicopter. "Yep, but you're not gonna to like it. Bulkhead to Optimus. Rendezvous to my coordinates. I'm in need of backup." Bulkhead stumbled under the intense firing falling to his knees and servos with a grunt of pain.

"Bulk!" Dawnbreaker said as she shot at the helicopters, and rolled away from oncoming fire. "Damn it we are getting pinned down over here!" She watched Silas train his new weapon at Bulkhead downed body, her cerulean optics widening, "You mother fucker-" Dawnbreaker was too far away to reach Bulkhead in time but thankfully Breakdown managed to tackle him out of the way of the blast. Regrouping in the middle of the fight they kicked major ass, holding off the MECH agents as well as they could till they were called off. Looking around for the Autobots Dawn didn't see any sign of them…

"Your backup?" Breakdown asked as they heard engines in the background. The trio looked up at the black smoke filled sky as Skyfall flanked by four Combatacon's dramatically swooped in and transformed landing in front of the battered bots. Breakdowns optic widened and Dawnbreaker gasped, "Commander Skyfall!"

"Consorting with the enemy, Breakdown?" Skyfall teased her steel gray armor accentuated by the fires that burned around them. With a slight bow, Skyfall smiled, "Thanks, Bulkhead, Dawnbreaker, for pulling Breakdown out of there. It's greatly appreciated albeit not by Megatron but me. Let's get out of here Breakdown I need to patch you up."

The said nodded and walked up to the Decepticon Second in Command, his exhaustion peaking from the entire ordeal. "See you next time sweet spark." Breakdown winked at Dawnbreaker, "You better be ready for our rematch Bulkhead cause you're going down." With that, the Decepticons turned to leave.

Dawnbreaker stood there covered in soot and gunshot wounds her mouth open in shock, " _That's it_?"

Skyfall turned to her spark-sister with a raised brow, "Yeah pretty much, or do you want a fight to seal the deal? Make it look authentic? I can totally do that."

Dawnbreaker looked at the gray femme with a frown, "I haven't seen you since we snuck onto the Nemesis for the cure, and you just come for Breakdown? You know what I'm hurt, that hit me right in the spark Skyfall…"

"I'm going behind Megatron's back to save Breakdowns sorry aft and you want me to shower you in my affections?" Skyfall looked at Dawn in disbelief.

"When you say it like that it sounds gay."

"Well lesbihonest…" With that, they cracked and burst out into laughter making all the bots around them very confused. Straitening up Skyfall hugged Dawnbreaker with a smile, "It was good to see you."

"You too bro. Make good choices Sky."

Skyfall nodded and stood back with a smile, "Let blow this joint Decepticons." The Decepticon SIC transformed and flew into the sky with Breakdown in tow via road.

It was good seeing Skyfall, Dawnbreaker sighed heavily her fatigue gnawing at ever joint. "Well, that was fun."

"Never again." Bulkhead grumbled tiredly, "At least you got to see your Spark-sister tho. And she's Second in Command of the Decepticon army? Damn Dawnbreaker that must be one hell of a family reunion."

"You were just part of one," Dawn laughed at the rest of the Autobot's rolled up. "Time to go home Bulk."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once in the safety of the mountains Skyfall doubled back and met up with Breakdown, transforming she walked up to the larger bot with a frown. "Never make me do that again. It's bad enough you were dumb enough to get caught by humans but to be saved by Autobots?! I should finish you off right now." Skyfall snarled grabbing Breakdowns busted chassis with her clawed servo making the yellow-eyed bot cringe, "This rescue _never_ happened, you escaped those pathetic humans on your own, _capisce_?"

"Yes, Commander Skyfall."

With a grin, Skyfall patted the battered chassis her orange optics bright in the low light, "You owe me Breakdown remember that." Turning away she transformed and flew off into the night.

 **I'm so sorry that this one took so long! I took a quick break to focus on work and school. I'll try to post more and keep this story going til the end.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

'Com'

"Speech"

 **"Messages"**

Skyfall watched the Decepticon distress signal with disgust, she knew who it belonged to. That sneaky eight-legged bitch, the Seeker growled low watching the little blip on the map pulse mockingly. Arachnid was by far the slimmest Decepticon to fall on Earth, flexing her claws Skyfall itched to tear into that purple and gold armor. Taking a slow intake Skyfall relaxed her charge that seemed to crackle on her plating, she didn't need to lose her calm demeanor in front of Megatron anyway. Looking back to the console Skyfall frowned MECH would soon be in Arachnids clutches, pathetic power hungry men… Sky huffed in annoyance. It was bad enough that she used to be human, but in no way did she feel sympathy for those psychopaths. It was just wrong what they had planned for the Transformers. A red light flashed on her helm indicating an important call.

With a tired sigh, Skyfall turned from the screen and opened the urgent link coming from one of their Energon mines. "Speak."

"Commander Skyfall! Autobots are in the mine we need backup." A combaticon's urgent tone broke through the almost calming silence of the command room. Skyfall turned her orange optics to Megatron who had turned to face her from the moment the loud call came through.

The massive silver mech ruby optics brightened and he flicks a clawed servo, "Go with a small squad make it quick." Skyfall gave one stiff nod and briskly walked out of the room com'ing a few more drones to meet her in the ground bridge room. Soundwave was walking in the opposite direction as they passed the lithe bot brushed her lightly with his EM field. Skyfall shivered and flicked her wings in acknowledgment, these small touches were becoming normal and the second in command had grown accustomed to the light static of the other bots signature. She has been frank with him about his feelings but she felt that she could allow these little moments to appease the frighteningly possessive mech.

Walking into the ground bridge room she looked at the combaticon's as they stood at the ready for her, walking up to her little team she addressed them."I want this done quickly and with no hiccups do I make myself clear?" Skyfall set in the coordinates of the mine and opened the bridge her wings bristled with annoyance these small skirmishes were common and honestly they were becoming the bane of her existence, she often half-heartedly fought the Autobots allowing them to take Energon as they fled. "Let's kick some tailpipe." Running through the ground bridge Skyfall power rolled behind a rock formation her blasters primed, leaning over her cover Skyfall sent out an array of suppressive shots at the Autobot scout. Effectively stunning the yellow Camaro forcing him to take cover, _'Do you send me out on these little excursions because you're mad at me?'_ Skyfall brazenly asked Lord Megatron as she ducked under fire from Arcee. It had been a common thought since it seemed that only she was being sent on these little missions, whereas her real job consisted of healing the wounded. Why Megatron doesn't send Starscream to these skirmishes she does not know.

The humorless growl of her leader made Skyfall almost regret what she had asked, almost. _'I find your abundance of energy to be grating, like a sparkling without exercise and like one I provide you with such physical activities.'_

Skyfall was shocked, she was glad her tactical mask covered her mouth or the Drones would see her affronted reaction to being called a problem child. Ducking when a close shot chipped her cover sending a spray of pebbles over her silver armor, Skyfall leaned over the rock and shot at Arcee's retreating form. _'I am left utterly scandalized my Lord! I know I can be a bit…spirited. But to be called an uncontrollable child?!'_ All Skyfall received was a dark chuckle, huffing angrily Skyfall shot with true aim nicking the Autobots less vital areas but effectively driving them back and out of the mine till they bid a hasty retreat through their ground bridge.

o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a less than invigorating morning helping Ratchet patch up Arcee and Bee, from a spoiled attempt to gather more Energon. Dawnbreaker felt fatigue grind her processor, Arcee had left in a bit of a rush to Jacks house through the ground bridge. Prowling through the internet was becoming boring and all the data pads she was given were no help in finding a way back home for her and Skyfall, altho Dawnbreaker was learning a lot about Cybertron and science while she read. Setting down another finished data pad, this one consisting of old Cybertronian lore Dawnbreaker sighed watching Ratchet work on some algorithms for what seemed to be medical equipment. The orange and white mech would bite her head off if she disturbed him again, learning from the last couple times she had grown bored enough to seek conversation with the snappy old mech and paid the price.

Defeated Dawnbreaker tried to strike up a chat with Arcee to quell her boredom, humming in thought when she couldn't connect. Something was wrong there was not available com link to Arcee, the smaller blue femme had offered to do night patrols with Dawn today. Turning from her place in the corner Dawnbreaker voiced her concern to Ratchet.

"I admit it may seem a bit strange Dawnbreaker, but as I recall Jack had stated that Arcee and he were ' _grounded_ '." Optimus rumbled mater-of-factly coming from the hallway.

Dawnbreaker was able to catch a hint of amusement in their stoic leader's tone. Letting out a frustrated sigh the yellow and gray McLauren slumped against the wall. _'Sky what cha up too~?'_ Dawnbreaker purred bored out of her mind.

 _'Well, currently I'm patching up some re-opened wounds on Breakdown because his pathetic child ass cannot listen to Doctors orders and wait for his wounds to heal.'_ Skyfall snapped angrily over their connection Dawn could see through her eyes the precise welds she was working on inside the big blue Decepticons chassis. Dawnbreaker blushed hard at the sight of the flirty yet infuriating bots spark, it pulsed almost soothingly the light nearly blinding. Yet she stared at it almost entranced, she had never seen another bots spark before. She had read that sparks were not only the heart of a Cybertronian but also their soul. ' _Patient, Doctor confidentiality is key in my line of work Dawnbreaker. I can FEEL you ogling Breakdowns spark, I didn't know you had a thing for big_ bots _~'_ Skyfall chuckled to herself catching the attention of her patient.

Making an affronted noise Dawnbreaker blushed, _'I don't!'_

"Commander is something wrong?" Breakdown sounded worried, a tone of voice Dawnbreaker had never heard before.

"Hm? Oh! No nothing I was just absorbed in a conversation with Dawnbreaker." Skyfall said matter-of-factly as if talking to an Autobot was completely normal. "She says hi." The field medic added quickly when the large bot tensed. Skyfall sighed, "She's my spark sister, I cannot help that she connects to me as she cannot help when I do the same…it sort of happens."

 _'Skyfall!'_

"Oh, hush Dawn. Breakdown has been pressing about our relationship since we hugged at the MECH base." Skyfall spoke aloud flicking her servo that was a welder nonchalantly. "He likes you and has a right to know." Both bots sputtered and Breakdown blushed bright Energon blue, Sky was guessing that Dawnbreaker was doing the same.

Dawnbreaker put her face in her servos to hide her blush from Optimus who had looked over at her when she made a strangled noise his look of concern making her embarrassment rise.

"Dawnbreaker, if this is a private conversation with Skyfall then perhaps a drive will ease the embarrassment?" The Autobot leader gave her a knowing look and a soft smile. Dawnbreaker felt like she had just witnessed Jesus rise from the dead, she openly gaped at Optimus. Making the leader chuckle and walk over to Ratchet.

 _'Ugnnn I think I just had a spark attack, that smile and that low CUCKLE I'm dead Primus killed me with that blessed_ bot _.'_ Skyfall had to step back from her work and take a deep intake to cool her systems, she felt like her spark was going to explode. A sensual tremor passed down her spinal strut and she shook her helm, meeting Breakdowns confused optic she gave him a slight glare that held no true malice. "Don't ask." With a wicked smirk, she slid back into her seat and leaned over Breakdowns open chassis, "SO you and my sister huh?"

"Frag."

Skyfall's orange optics glittered with an unknown emotion as she went back to work welding the big bot back together.

Rising slowly from where she sat Dawnbreaker transformed and raced out of the base, she flew down the empty highway with the intent of running herself ragged to kill the charge that built up when she talked to Sky. The light of the full moon lit the jagged edges of Nevada with a silver glow, casting long shadows and creating a slight chill in the air. Mentally frowning Dawnbreaker was lost in thought as she drove wanting to get rid of this weight on her shoulders. She always felt the need to find her way home gnawing at her processors but every chance she got at finding something it fell short crushing her dwindling hope. Skyfall had yet to allow Optimus to know about their predicament, and this only made Dawnbreaker worry more. Had her best friend really given up already? Or was is that she didn't trust Optimus with their truth…

Her lights flickered softly and she rolled to a stop her engine idling softly, _'Sky I need to tell him.'_

 _'I know Dawn, we need his help…I just don't want you to get your hopes up.'_ Skyfall's voice was small and worried. _'I trust Optimus.'_

o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was daylight when the door to the base opened with a rumble and the hum of Arcee's engine vibrated throughout the cement walls. Dawnbreaker was against the wall by the tunnel watching everyone as they chatted or worked on something. The yellow and gray McLauren was working up the courage to talk to Optimus. Looking over her optics widened in shock at who looked to be Jack's mom clinging to her son as they rode in. The woman's blue eyes wide in awe at the sheer size the Transformers around her. Pushing away from the wall she folded her arms and smiled at the guest giving the woman a polite nod. Watching the trio come to a stop before Optimus.

"Mom, meet my science-fiction club," Jack said motioning to them all. All the poor woman could do was give an award wave to the larger than life robots around her.

0000000

I haven't given up on this story I promise!


	18. Chapter 18

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

'Com'

"Speech"

 **"Messages"**

Dawnbreaker was walking down the hall when she heard the beeping of the proximity sensors, intrigued she waltzed in and glanced at the screens a small vehicle was headed their way. Poor Jack groaned when he recognized the civilian car as his mothers. Chuckling Dawnbreaker shook her helm, as Arcee put her servos on her hips with a smirk, "Again?"

Shrugging Jack looked up at his guardian with a sheepish smile, "She worries."

"Jacks mom isn't going to let him have us all to himself," Dawnbreaker cut in with a giggle, "She deeply enjoys Optimus….oh and Ratchet tho I don't see why." Cerulean optics glittered at the sight of the old medic flinching. Jack gave Dawn an unamused glance and she burst into laughter, "Ok ok I'm just playing Geez Jack way to kill the mood." Waving the kid off she went up to the old man snatching up her datapad for the day. Watching June whip into the base and abruptly park with a chirp of her old breaks Dawnbreaker whistled, "Well now I know where you get it, Jack…"

"Hi honey," June sang out in a very motherly way and embraced her son.

 _'Oh, that's precious! Quick put me on vid call I wanna say hi to June!'_ Skyfall was giddy over their connection Dawnbreaker could feel her practical vibrating with excitement.

 _'I'm not sure that's a good idea Sky…She doesn't know you.'_

 _'All the more reason to let her know me.'_

 _'You better behave!`'_

"I finished my shift early at the hospital, and thought I'd swing by." Junes warm tone was making Jack more and more embarrassed. Turning slightly she faced Ratchet with a smile, "Good to see you again, Doctor."

The Autobot control screen flashed with an incoming call that while Ratchet was distracted Dawnbreaker swiped at it. Skyfall appeared in a small box with a shit eating grin. Arcee's mouth opened and Jack gasped making June look over at the screen in confusion, "Who's that?"

Leaning back with a pleased smirk Skyfall winked at Ratchet, "It's been a while _Doctor_ ~" Skyfall purred.

"Sky I told you to behave…" Dawnbreaker warned.

The smirk disappeared in an instant replced by a simple amused smile, "Forgive me, I'll have to make this call short I have work to do…" Orange optics turned to June and Jack. "Hello, Jack. I'm glad to finally meet you albeit not face to face. But under these circumstances, this is the best we can do."

"What circumstances?" June cute in begging to get worried. "Who are you exactly?"

"Mom!"

"Skyfall, second in command of the Decepticon army, medical officer, and most importantly I'm Dawnbreakers sister," Chuckling softly at Junes expression and Arcee's obvious frown, "She asked and I answered truthfully, I-" Skyfall paused to tap on her com unit, "Breakdown you have medical clearance, I'll meet you in the command room." Clearing her throat as sensors blared in the Autobot base making Skyfall smile, "Looks like our little chat has been cut short, have a wonderful day Ms. Darby, _Ratchet_ ~" The older bot huffed in annoyance as the call cut out.

o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Skyfall sashayed into the Command room as Megatron was talking to Soundwave about the magnetic signature. "And it would be unfortunate to have a Decepticon invention such as this used against us."

"I will secure the weapon Lord Megatron," Breakdown walked in shortly after Skyfall, keeping his optic to the floor.

Turning only slightly Megatron glared at the blue bot, "Breakdown? Hah." Walking towards the smaller bot Megatron's cruel voice didn't falter one bit. "If you can be bested by mere humans, what chance do you have against the Autobots?!" Obviously displeased Megaton walked past the shamed mech.

"Allow me to redeem myself, Master." Breakdown kept his arms out and head low. "What I have lost is a constant reminder that I must never again fail you."

The determination in Breakdowns voice was admirable, it almost made saving him instead of letting Starscream do it all the better. Skyfall looked at Megatron to see what his answer would be.

"See to it that you don't."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawnbreaker was sure this was going to end in a fight, or at least one of the two females leaving in a fit of anger and screeching tires. Jack's mom was just as over protective of him as Arcee was and boy howdy when they got into a spat about it, it was scary. Bulkhead and Dawnbreaker took a step back, feeling Arcee's EM field flare in frustration.

"Bulkhead I need you out in the field to investigate an odd magnetic disturbance." Ratchet faced the large green bot.

Miko jumped up with a grin, "I'll go with!" She made a go at the ground bridge but was stopped by a massive black servo.

"Woah, stay put Miko," Bulkhead warned. The small ball of anger huffed and walked away towards Raf and Ms. Darby. A few passive aggressive words were passed between June and Arcee making the femme storm behind Bulkhead through the ground bridge.

Dawnbreaker sighed and made her way towards the base entrance. "Dawnbreaker may I have a word?" Pausing mid-step her T-cog pinching as she halted her transformation, she turned to face June Darby.

"Yes, June?"

"May I accompany you? I'm mean if it wouldn't be any trouble," June was almost hesitant, "I want to give Jack some space…"

"Of course, I understand completely." Dawnbreaker smiled, "And don't worry this is just a normal perimeter check safe and easy."

Junes smile brightened and a tinge of pink colored her cheeks, "You know I've seen Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee transform and I can guess Ratchets but I haven't a clue what you…"

Dawn chuckled, "One way to find out!" Transforming slowly she watched amused at June Darby's open-mouth astonishment, when the last transformation seam clicked and her flat gray chassis hugged just inches off the floor, the lights in the base glowed on the dips and curves of her aerodynamic form. Dawnbreaker opened her dihedral door, the center console sporting the Autobot logo glowing as she talked. "I hope you like the interior, I'm told the suede is divine." Dawnbreaker chuckled as June slowly slid into the driver seat, touching everything gently as if one bump and Dawn would shatter. Turning the engine over the base filled with the throaty growls of the souped up track car, the kids looked over to the entrance in shock Ratchet barely casting them a glance but he did grumble about youngins' and wanting to show off. Her door clicked shut and with a chirp of tires and the bark of her engine they peeled out of the base, Jack looking at the tail lights of Dawnbreaker as the newest Autobot whisked his mother away at frightening speeds.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When an incoming call from Ratchet flashed on her console, Dawnbreaker began to slow down to take a corner, "Is something wrong Ratchet?"

"Arcee's and Bulkheads recon mission went sour, there are cons I want you on standby if they need support."

"June and I are almost back to base" Dawnbreaker cut the call and hightailed it back to base, "That was fun while it lasted."

"Thank you Dawnbreaker for your thoughts," Ms. Darby leaned back in the seats with a sigh her smile fading into a light frown. "I have been a little overbearing on Jack."

"No need to thank me, I think you've been a wonderful mother to Jack and I know he sees it. And appreciates it." Dawnbreaker flashed her lights as she rolled into the base. Opening her dihedral door June stepped out and smiled at the children and Ratchet. Transforming Dawnbreaker walked up to Ratchet, "What's the damage?"

Groaning Ratchet glared at the gray and yellow scout, "I cannot fathom how you mastered these human idioms so quickly." The medic snapped and looked back to the screen, "What I know about the situation is the item we are looking for is currently being pursued by Arachnid and Breakdown."

"Both Arcee's and Bulkheads rivals…a good fight." Dawn whistled putting her servos on her hips with a lazy smile. "That tech is as good as ours."

"Your optimism is asstounding." Ratchet huffed with sarcasm.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Skyfall was watching the skirmish from the med bay as she worked on a few drones, whom during training knocked crates onto themselves and crushed a few struts. It was simple work she could have pushed on Knockout but Skyfall was already charged up with anxiety and anger, fucking Arachnid will be onboard soon. A chill went up to her spinal strut as she wielded the last strut and sealed the Energon line that was leaking. "Get out of my sight." She snapped orange optics flashing in warning, the drones scurried out with their thanks and respects to their kinder than the average commander.

When Bulkhead tossed Arachnid into Breakdown, Skyfall frowned and got up cleaning the med bay and mentally preparing herself for the bridge. When she turned to leave Knockout was standing at the doorway arms folded in a sassy manner, "For what do I owe the pleasure Knockout?"

The red Aston Martin smiled and waved his servo casually, "A quick chat medic to medic."

Raising a brow plate Skyfall flicked her wings curiously, "I'm listening…"

Sauntering up to his commanding officer Knockout sat on the medical table with a smirk, "You know I meant nothing by my little coup de grâce with Starscream." His clawed servos ran up her arm slowly, Skyfall looked down at the other resident Doctor trying not to laugh.

"It's what I would have done in your position, no hard feelings Knockout." Skyfall shrugged.

The smaller red mechs mouth fell open in shock, "Commander?" Shaking his helm Knockout stutters, "B-but what about those glares! All those times you threatened to offline me when I so much as glanced at you!"

Skyfall turned and started to walk away, "I like to watch you squirm." she laughed full heartedly as she made her way to the bridge. Righting herself she walked in with her helm high and wings held even, "My Lord." Skyfall gave a slight bow as she gained Megatron's attention upon arrival, the gun metal gray mech gave her a nod and crossed his arms behind his back facing the door. Standing off to her leader's side Skyfall waited at the sound of approaching footfalls indicated Breakdowns approach.

"Breakdown, you dare to return empty-handed?!" Megatron's anger radiating off him, making Skyfall tense up.

Bowing low his hands clasped in front of himself Breakdown rumbled, "No, Master." Turning around with a metal on metal squeak, Skyfall had to hold back a snort as Arachnid hung limply from the much larger cons back like a little ornament.

Megatron was amused she could tell by the way his EM field seemed to lighten up, "Arachnid. It has been some time."

The femme placed a servo to her spark and bowed her helm as best she could, "Lord Megatron what can I say? It's good to be back." Her sickly sweet voice made Skyfall nauseous and itch to leave the room. Lifting her chin up she glared down at the spider with dissatisfaction. This bitch was going to be hell to deal with.


	19. Chapter 19

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

'Com'

"Speech"

 **"Messages"**

o0o0o0oo0o0o000o00o00o0o0o0

When Skyfall received a ping from Megatron to meet him in the hangar she was apprehensive like she knew a toss off the side of the Nemesis wouldn't kill her but who knows what the deranged Decepticon leader had in mind. Sighing Skyfall swung her pedes over the side of a few crates that she had been perched up on delicately she climbed down the tower of random parts her data pads safely tucked away. Tapping lightly on the control panel the door slid open for her with a hiss, peaking her helm out she slipped into the low lighted corridors. The dark hallways were no longer labyrinth-like to the tripplechanger, they were familiar and the low lighting now oddly comforting. Briskly walking towards the elevator Skyfall received the usual salutes from the drones, glancing their way seemed to appease them immensely. It was precious how loyal the drones were, and how talkative they can be when given the opportunity. Skyfall mused as she rode the elevator to the hangar when the doors opened she walk calmly towards Megatron and Starscream. "My Lord." She dipped her helm as she approached.

"Excellent timing Skyfall," Megatron rumbled, "Follow me." She nodded quickly and transformed following their leader right next to Starscream. Sky had a gut feeling about where they were going, she was not looking forward to this at all. Looking over to Starscream she had wondered where he had hidden for these past few days, the lithe silver mech had been scarce on the Nemesis.

When they neared the stripped Energon mine and transformed Skyfall toed the dirt and looked around. But it was Starscream that spoke first, "Uh, Lord Megatron far be it for me to question your intentions, but I don't understand why we've returned here after all this time…alone."

Skyfall quirked a brow plate at this. Kinky? She watched Megatron cast Starscream a glance then walk towards the mine entrance. Keeping her mouth shut she let her visor fall and silently she scanned the mine. An Energon signature was definitely here, but there was major structural instability making even entering the mine a gamble with death.

"Uh…Every last trace of Energon was extracted from this mine." Starscream's wings were high as he nervously looked around. "There's nothing left."

Megatron stopped and turned towards Starscream his ruby optics glowing in the dark cave, "Indulge me, Starscream won't you?" The same red fell to her in a glance and a silent order, she nodded again and fell into step next to her fellow seeker.

"Relax Starscream, it's empty therefore this will just be a short trip no worries." She patted his shoulder softly. But the nervousness never left the mech next to her whom visibly looked in pain at being in here. They silently followed Megatron into the main cavern, where multiple mining units were left, Skyfall frowned.

"How intriguing…" Megatron's voice was filled with a barely contained promise of hurt. It was as if he knew what went on here, Skyfall nearly chuckled, of course, Megatron knew.

Starscream's nervousness skyrocketed, which he quickly masked with fake anger on the Drones who had worked in this mine, "Incompetent fools!" He stomped forward, "This mining equipment should have been relocated. Why is it still here?" His voice was getting screechier by each word he spoke, effectively revealing his lie.

"A most valid question." Megatron rumbled looking down at Starscream.

Sputtering Starscream's wings drooped. "My apologies, Master. I believe Soundwave was in charge of coordinating transport." Megatron growled at him getting more displeased by the seconded. It was getting too awkward in the main chamber for Skyfall, she shifted on her pedes. She looked off to the side visibly uncomfortable it wasn't right to be standing here overseeing the fall of Starscream. "But in fairness, during your interstellar travels, we all had to assume additional responsibilities. Clearly, mistakes were made." Her fellow seeker was backing up nervously twiddling his talons.

"Yes. Clearly." Megatron turned and buried his servo into the wall and tore out a chunk of Energon. "Every last trace of Energon extracted?" These were dangerous waters that Starscream was treading and from the looks of it, he was sinking faster than Jack Dawson did.

"Lord Megatron, I can explain…"

"Explain what? That you have been hoarding a supply of Energon for your personal use?" Megatron tossed the shard at Skyfall who caught it and stepped off to the side.

"No! Not exactly. You see I-"

"Do not take me for a fool Starscream!" Megatron started to walk closer to Starscream, "I have been wise to your transgressions from the beginning. Not only did you pluck the dark Energon from my chest in a failed attempt to snuff my spark. In an attempt to raise your own undead warrior with it, you killed one of our own! It's no secret you lost an arm in the process, which you've since had replaced."

Oh shit, he's pulling out all the receipts…Skyfall chose to sit on a boulder and watch hugging the crystallized Energon like a girl hugs a pillow during a slumber party. At the mention of Skyquake, her servos tightened on the glowing crystal and she glared at Starscream who had cast her a nervous glance that quickly went back to Megatron.

"You know about that?!" Shaking like a leaf Starscream was almost paralyzed with fear.

"Soundwave is quite competent at surveillance, I can assure you." They moved closer and closer to the bright center of the main chamber. "The fact is, Starscream, despite your treachery, I've allowed you to carry on this long a certain delight in following your string of failures. But, you've finally become tiresome, predictable." Raising his blaster to Starscream's face Megatron grinned, "You've hit rock bottom."

The sound of the charging cannon made Starscream flinch and cover his face in a useless attempt at shielding himself from the blow, his scared whimpers bouncing off the walls of the cave. "Master, please! His wings and servos press together to beg forgiveness, "Give me one more chance! I beg of you!" Falling to his knees helm towards the ground Starscream's cries rang loudly in the empty cavern.

"You have ceased to be of use to me Starscream. So you shall simply cease to be."

Skyfall saw the flicker of movement towards the tunnel nearest to where she sat her helm scanned the Cybertronian lifeform to be Arcee and the human to be Jack. Well shit, she almost forgot. Her orange optics met the bright blue of the Autobots she mouthed the word "run" and Arcee's widened snatching up Jack quickly she pulled him into the shadows right as Megatron spotted the movement of blue and the last bit of Jacks shoes flying behind the wall. Skyfall ducked and rolled out of the way as Megatron let loose cannon fire at where Jack and Arcee were hiding. Starscream took this chance to bolt into another tunnel sprinting away from Megatron.

"Starscream!" Megatron roared in fury, momentarily distracted Arcee opened fire on the Deception leader aiming at his cannon forcing his shots to falter and hit the ceiling causing the weak rock to crumble and come crashing down on the massive mech. Skyfall rushed forward towards a cavern arch sprinting over the cracking floors, but she wasn't fast enough and the ground fell though and her, Arcee, and Jack went into the crater followed by tons of rocks.

Skyfall felt rocks and dirt all in her intakes and worked to cough them out, her arms shook under the weight of a few borders that had fallen on her. "Megatron!" she called out but her voice barely echoed in the space she was stuck in. "Mother fucking piece of shit rocks!" Pushing again she managed to displace the rock above her and crawl her way out of the crevasse she was lodged in. Energon leaked slowly from a cut on her arm, her head lights brightened the black cavern and she began to scan the walls for points of weakness. Finding one she began to claw at the stone yanking borders from the pile watching them crumble to the floor in a flurry of dust, stepping forward into another cavern she heard the sounds of drilling to her right and the sounds growls and earth scraping to her left. Megatron! She stumbled towards her leader, finding the hole Jack had made with the drill, the large mech was clawing his way slowly out of the rubble. Scanning the walls that encased the con she began to remove boulders, "Lord Megatron I'll get you out in no time." Skyfall grunted pulling at the heavy stones with all her might, "You had to get lodged in the hard stuff…you could say you're trapped between a rock and a hard place."

"Now is not the time for your quips Skyfall," Megatron warned his claws digging into the rock to peel it away from his body.

Sky grunted as she made the hole larger and larger, "Aw I thought you liked my quips, they are often misunderstood but amusing." Laughing breathlessly she kept digging, her helm was spinning but she shrugged it off as disorientation from the mine collapsing on top of her.

"Skyfall."

"Right right I'll be quiet now." Skyfall breathed out slowly, she stumbled back when a massive servo slammed like a bear trap into the ground between her feet. Skyfall gasped as Megatron pulled his body out of the rubble stones, and loose dirt falling off him as he pulled himself up to his pedes immediately towering over her. The groan of stabilizers and joints let Skyfall know that she wasn't the only one to be feeling the aftershock of the ceiling coming down on them.

"You're leaking Energon."

Skyfall looked to her arm, "It's not bad and it stopped leaking a while ago." She jolted when his claws tilted her helm to the side and slid just above her antenna making her wince as he pulled back his fingers glowed with bright Energon. "Oh…"

"Oh indeed, you've lost a lot of Energon already it's surprising you're still able to stand. I find it reassuring to know my medic will disregard her own ailments to come to the aid of her fellow Decepticons." Megatron sounded pleased, Skyfall tried to smile but she felt too weak to move her plating the low lit cavern started to spin and she placed a servo to her helm. Swaying slightly Skyfall's bio light flickered and her optics went offline right before she crumpled to the dirt.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was only moments later when Megatron found Starscream holding up the massive boulder he leaned into the cavern with an amused smirk, an unconscious Skyfall draped between his shoulder spikes.

"Master! Thank the All-Spark!" Starscream cried weakly his much smaller arms shaking under the weight, his crimson optics turned to Skyfall's limp form, "I see your second in command didn't fare well, what a pity I actually enjoyed the young femme. But of course you never did like such weakness, this— ah collapse shows that she was too fragile for war." When Megatron glared at him Starscream panicked, "I-I did not abandon you! I returned to - - save you!"

"To save me?" Megatron growled, shifting his shoulder slightly he motioned to the gray and orange femme. "Skyfall chose to save me over her own plating, forgoing repairs on her serious injuries to dig me out."

"Look into my spark, Lord Megatron! My intentions were true. Please! Have mercy!" Starscream begged.

Megatron smirked and grabbed Starscream throwing him out of the cavern.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arcee and Bulkhead came to a stop and transformed a good distance from the collapsed mine, Jack and Miko stepping away so that their guardians could transform. "We could finish them here and now."

Bulkhead punched his palm, "Shame we didn't bring any grades…"

Jack and Miko stepped forward both covered in dust, "Would Optimus….finish them?" Jack looked up at Arcee with a frown.

Arcee looked down at her charge, "No, he probably wouldn't. Not like this." The two-wheeler looked at the rubble again in contemplation, her and Jack both knew Skyfall was in there too. She was the only Decepticon they wanted to see come out of this alive.

Miko looked to Jack, "But Optimus wouldn't rescue 'em either, right?"

Jack hesitated…Skyfall was under those rocks and he knew Dawnbreaker would spend every hour digging her out. His shoulders stiffened and he looked at the collapsed mine in fear, what would happen to Dawnbreaker if her sister didn't make it out? Before Jack could say anything the coms crackled to life.

"Finally! Please tell me you are all alright?!" Dawnbreakers voice was so filled with worry Jack wouldn't be surprised if she had started crying. "I saw the collapse." They heard the gasp from Ratchet and instant questions coming from Optimus muffled in the background. "Did Skyfall make it out…" Jack and Arcee stiffened looking at each other horrified.

Miko looked confused, "Skyfall was there too? I thought it was just Megatron and Starscream."

That sparked up a flurry of background noise from Prime and Ratchet. But it was Dawnbreakers broken voice that came through loud and clear. "I can't feel her anymore. Is she ok?"


	20. Chapter 20

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

'Com'

"Speech"

 **"Telepathy"**

I'm dead…

 _Well, Fuck_. Skyfall sighed defeated, her wings drooping down as her servos lay useless in her lap. Sky felt as if she was floating in purgatory like the infuriating darkness had swallowed her whole. There was neither up nor down, she couldn't tell which way was what her antenna flicked and her lip raised in a snarl, _'Fuck this place!'_ Thrashing in the inky shadows snarling profanities Skyfall stopped when she felt ghosting pain radiate from her helm and arm, her interest tickled she flexed her appendages and lightly touched her helm the pain flashed back in a dull ache. Slowly her optics widened, can't feel pain if you're dead…so that means…' _Ok, I'm not dead…I'm in forced medical stasis.'_ Frowning Skyfall crossed her arms and legs just floating around her subconscious, her wings occasionally twitching in annoyance. Then she heard it the crackle of almost indistinguishable noise coming from the abyss around her, Sky's antenna flicked up fully alert and her orange optics scoured the blackness for the source of the sound. Half expecting her conscious to pop up like a little angel with a scroll to read off her sins what she didn't expect was Starscreams voice which began to fill the abyss. Much to Skyfall's displeasure.

"I have been a fool, made mistakes - - monumental ones. I now realize I was never destined to be a leader or even an equal partner, and I'm at peace with that. I have gained a clear understanding of my place in this universe, of who I am, of who I was always meant to be - - Starscream, second in command, humble servant to Lord Megatron… Thank you for listening Soundwave."

 _'Yep I've been out far too long, its all gone to his glitched processor! Knock knock bitches Skyfall has slept long enough!'_ Jolting up from where she lay on the medical berth, Skyfall took a quick intake and screamed, "FUCK THAT HURT!"

Her sudden movement and loud announcement nearly made the medical officer drop his datapad, with a quick glance at his CO making sure she wasn't a zombie-con Knockout set down the data pad and tried to look professional. "Welcome back to the land of the online~" Knockout hummed out cheerily walking into the room her medical berth had occupied. "Might I add that your use of human profanity is on a skill level above any other. Even in such a weakened state you never fail to surprise me." Knockout chuckled from where he was shutting off her monitoring systems, his ruby optics giving her a quick once-over. "I will alert Lord Megatron of your status he will be glad that his field medic has survived being tenderized by rocks." Skyfall managed a slight laugh, she felt like she was tenderized that's for sure.

The door to the Medbay whooshed open as Breakdown walked in when he saw that the triple changer had awoken a grin spread across his faceplates, "Well well well Skyfall you're a lot tougher than you look!" The large blue mech gave her a thumbs up as Knockout was scanning her frame. "When I saw Lord Megatron carrying you in here all battered up and covered in your own energon I was sure you were already with Primus." Breakdown clapped her shoulder right next to her wing making Skyfall hiss in pain, "Glad to see you haven't started pushing up lug nuts. Knockout here kept insisting that you'd make it but I had my doubts."

Taking a slow intake and straitening her posture despite her protesting joints raising one brown ridge at the hammer-wielding warrior, Sky pegged the blue mechs yellow optic with an unamused glare, "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

Knockout snorted loudly making both other cons look over at him, Knockout held a servo to his mouth coolant shimmering at his optics, "D-did you just quote a human movie?!" The con medic managed to say between forcing his laughter down.

"Ah familiar with the force you are, an interesting development I see," Skyfall smirked as she shifted in the birth swinging her legs over the edge. "I have a new found respect for you Knockout." Standing on her own with wobbly stabilizers Sky's wings flicked here and there as she fought to get her balance.

"You two and your human movies," Breakdown groaned as he helped the silver femme balance properly, "Skyfall, you need to take it slow, you only just woke up from stasis. You need to boot up properly."

The seeker waved him off with soft grumbles, "Breakdown hush, I'm fine.." Vertigo hit the slender femme making her sit down with a groan clutching her helm. "No not ok. Ugh, Primus kill me now."

"Of course you're not ok Skyfall, you have been out of commission for an Earth week!" Knockout began to scan her and start narrowing the inflicted areas, his clawed servos waving in the air as he began to vent his frustrations. "How can you expect to get up off of this berth and go running amok on this ship after the wounds you sustained? You had us all worried that you wouldn't make it! I spent recharge-less nights making sure you didn't offline! Even Megatron came to check on you _twice_ a damn earth day!" Skyfall looked up at the red mech from where she sat her mouth wide open her wings dropping as coolant began to pool at the corners of her orange optics and run down her plaiting.

"Great job Knockout you made her cry," Breakdown grumbled and rubbed small circles on Skyfall's back between her wings as she sobbed loudly her claws curled into fists on her knees the coolant plopping onto her armored thighs making soft tings between her ragged intakes. "That's it kid let it out." Breakdown shot Knockout a glare.

The red mech was flabbergasted at the mischievous and often malicious Second in Command's drastic change in behavior, then it dawned on him just how young the femme truly was. Scrap, Skyfall was probably of the Autobot scouts age. And she almost died… " _Frag_ , Skyfall it's alright don't worry you're going to be fine." He placed a servo over hers watching her frame shake.

The door to the Medbay slid open and Megatron stomped in his frown deepening at the sight before him, "What's going on here." Knockout froze from where he was crouched in front of Skyfall holding her servo, and Breakdown looked to his leader in shock servo going still on her back struts Megatron growled annoyed that he received no response, but when Skyfall looked up at the massive gunmetal grey con with her coolant streaked face and unfocused optics their leaders demeanor changed and he walked forward making the two other mechs scurry away he dipped down and collected the small seeker into his arms with a growl he glared at the two subordinates against the wall, "Clean up in here, I will tend to Skyfall." With that, he left the Medbay a shaking Skyfall clutching to his armor as she hiccuped softly, soon the low lighting in the halls and the rhythmic thumping of Megatron's massive pedes on the metal floor lulled Skyfall into peaceful stasis.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

To say that Dawnbreaker was shocked to see Starscream all wrapped up like a Christmas present in the hull of a broken Deception ship would be a colossal understatement. Team Prime had come as soon as the ancient signal had come from the sensors, finding Arachnid in the dusty hull wasn't surprising the spider bitch was a spider after all. But to find Megatron's anger management doll all tied up Fifty Shades of Grey-style was an opportunity for the humiliation that Dawnbreaker wasn't going to pass up. Bumblebee and Dawn grabbed the thrashing Seeker and brought him outside to where Optimus had followed the revenge starved Arcee. "Kinky Screamer didn't know you were into BDSM, what's your safe word?" the Decepticon looked at her horrified as the much shorter sports car leered up at him, "Mine's _harder_ ~" She shoved the jet to his knees with a giggle.

"Dawnbreaker…" Optimus warned and the femme stepped away with a raise of her servos. She wasn't keen on pissing off the boss man, she just wanted some comedic relief. Not to mention the rage that has been swirling in the young Autobots mind, it's been a week since Skyfall went dark. Still, no word from her and this piece of shit can go waltzing out of his damn spaceship thinking he's safe from harm hell no! Dawnbreaker wants answers and she wants them now.

"Hey, screamer…may I ask you a question?" Her tone was soft and low, her cerulean optics dimming showing how much she was in pain.

The said glanced at the seemingly unstable Dawnbreaker with cautious ruby optics. "I…I will try to answer to the best of my ability."

"What happened to Skyfall?"

Starscream stiffened his wings twitching uncomfortably, "As far as I am aware, our Second in Command is still in medical stasis after going into full stasis lock after the mine had fallen on her. She is said to be recovering well, but that may be just from our current medical personals fear of our esteemed Lord Megatron's anger, as he is quite protective of our young officer." Starscream nervously looked around at the Autobots as they seemed to ponder his answer.

Bulkhead huffed in annoyance, "He's probably lying! This con cannot be trusted Dawnbreaker…"

The small femme closed her optics and sighed, "I believe Starscream if she was dead I would know…but she's alive I can feel it."

"I want to be on your side," Starscreams breathless admittance rang out in the now deathly quiet forest, all sets of Autobot blue optics narrowed on the seeker. Dawn could see the once proud Decepticon wilt under their suspicious glares, but Starscream never broke optic contact with Optimus Prime. Brave con.

But it was Bulkhead who broke the impregnable silence with his disbelieving scoff, "On our side? Yeah, right. And I've been lobbing with the Fallen."

"You wouldn't betray the Decepticons," Arcee stated unamused.

Starscream looked to the smallest femme with a brow raised, "Wouldn't I? What have they done for me lately besides humiliate me, spy on me, demote me? Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood then all but replaced me with that traitorous wretch Arachnid. I would have been fine if it were Skyfall she's a seeker after all, alas she's incapacitated so he chose that spider! She abandoned me, left me for scrap! So, what not rat them out." By the time Starscream had finished his little rant his voice was a low angry growl.

"Someone's bitter," Dawnbreaker mumbled then shifted on her pedes. When most of the members of Team Prime walked away to have a group chat about flyboy, Dawn and Bee stayed back with the prisoner looking over the Con with a frown she nudged his wing to get Starscream's attention. "Haven't you ever heard the human saying _'snitches get stitches'_ , not that I'm complaining about this new information we could obtain but are you aware of the risks to you?"

"What's a snitch?"

" _Oy vey_ " Dawnbreaker sighed with a servo to her helm.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Skyfall woke up again she was laying comfortably against plush pillows her helm ached something fierce and she shuttered out an outtake. Her dim optics catching movement to her left, letting out a short gasp Skyfall watch silver backed clouds passing under the Nemesis's hull like an ocean of moonlight, the moon itself was at its fullest making the stars look so dim compared to its full glory. Pulling her optics from the sight she recognized the room instantly. Megatrons private viewing chambers. "How?"

"Relax Skyfall you're safe, you were having a…you were unable to processes the event of this last week and ended up in a panic." It was unnatural to hear her esteemed leaders voice so low as if any change in tone and she would break.

"Forgive me, my lord, your soldiers should not show such weakness." Skyfall felt so broken, Megatron was going to kill her. _She_ was weak.

"No, they should not," Megatron stated his voice heavy with an unknown emotion. Skyfall wings sagged further into the soft pillows and she felt her spark clench with fear. "But my soldiers are drones programmed for war, or they have already seen devastation seen their fellow Decepticons fall on the field and have had their fair share of close calls with death. But not you Skyfall your spark was too pure, and you too young to come that close to death." The massive warrior was slouched in a chair the weight of all those that have died for his cause and those who will continue to die sat heavily on his massive shoulders. Skyfall was looking at the leader of the Decepticons not as a warmongering brute but as a gladiator seeking to right those who had been wronged. "In the pit, I saw many young bots like you with blades or cannons to their sparks, they lost a lot of things in their time as fighters. You come out of that carnage pit worse off than when you came in. That is…if you survived at all." Megatron sighed heavily and looked out at the expanse of black, "Death changes a bot, and coming close to your own death is a reminder of how easily our sparks are snuffed." Blood red optics turned to her and softened, "You do not show weakness from knowing you almost died, but from how you choose to carry on. Will you suffer in fear of death? Or will you fight to keep your spark lit?"

The world seemed to stop and Skyfall felt her soul shift and spark brighten with determination. Looking Megatron boldly in the optics without an ounce of fear Skyfall spoke without hesitation, "I will fight."

Approval passed through his optics and Skyfall knew she had passed another test.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The drive through the dreary dessert made Dawnbreaker hiss in annoyance, she hated the sand and the rocks. But it also reminded her of when she and Sky first came to this dimension. Dawnbreaker hit a bump and cursed, falling back into the formation around Optimus's trailer that held Starscream. The poor con that must suck this terrain wasn't gonna be a smooth haul. Coming to a stop at the fallen ship Dawn transformed and looked around for any con's, this could still be a trap after all.

"What do you know." Bulkhead breathed out in surprise.

"Could still be a trap," Arcee warned. Dawn rolled her optics it's always a trap with cons involved.

Optimus transformed and walked up to his team, "Starscreams loyalty to Megatron had always been questionable. If he has truly split from the Decepticons, our prisoner's knowledge of their agendas could make him a valuable ally."

"You don't mean permanently, as in keys to the base and everything?" Bulkhead was looking at his leader in worry.

"However unlikely that scenario, every sentient being deserves an opportunity for redemption," Optimus stated without hesitation.

Dawnbreaker was almost in tears, preach Prime preach! Arcee stepped up and Dawn looked at her worried. "Even Bot-killers? Even Arachnid?" Oh shit, he hit a tender spot….

Looking unfazed by Arcee's venomous comment Optimus gave her a stern look, "Without that hope, we may never achieve lasting peace."

Dawnbreaker opened the doors of Optimus's trailer, moving aside Bulkhead reached in to get Starscream out. "Rise and shine, Screamy." Dragging the con out by his legs till the Seeker fell painfully on his wings with a puff of dust and a screech of metal.

"We're here" Dawnbreaker chimed in. "Where is the ship?"

Sitting himself up, Starscream looked around, "It's through the arch, among the stones."

Optimus nodded, "Bulkhead, Bumblebee you're with me. Arcee and Dawnbreaker will remain with our prisoner."

Dawnbreaker almost whistled, this was not going to bode well for the two-wheeler. Arcee was wanting another shot at Arachnid. Sure enough, the smaller bot stepped towards the red and blue bot, "Sir, please. For Tailgate."

Optimus turned towards his smallest member, "Your desire to avenge Tailgate will only continue to cloud your judgment."

 _'Mic drop'_ Dawnbreaker felt bad for Arcee but this will be good for her. It took not but three minutes for Arcee to start pacing like a caged leopard. _'Lord have mercy…'_ Dawnbreaker leaned against the trailer and watched for movement.

"I'm not really so bad, you know. Megatron- -he's the evil one." Starscream took the chance to make some small talk amongst the two femmes.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Arcee snapped. Dawnbreaker huffed in agreement.

"Like whom, Arachnid? What I wouldn't do to get my hands on her wretched throat." Starscreams claws made little slicing noises when he flexed them angrily.

"Calm down there scissor hands," Dawn mumbled to herself knowing the other two would not get the reference.

Arcee looked amused, "So, we can agree on one thing."

"Oh, you have no idea. She showed up one day, and the next thing you know, she's acting like she runs the whispered lies into Megatron's ear, maneuvered to rob me of my rightful place."

Dawnbreaker gasped to herself, "And they were roommates."

"Well, she terminated my partner."

"What?! She's taking credit for scrapping him now too? That was _my_ doing!"

Arcee quickly turned to face the cuffed seeker. "What?"

"It was as this moment Starscream knew, that he had _fucked_ up." Starscream looked at Dawnbreaker in horror and back to Arcee.

"You weren't there."

"Ahh, of course, I wasn't. I don't know what I was thinking."

Arcee stalked up to the downed seeker her finger pointed at him in anger, "Who are you talking about?"

"No one. Who are _you_ talking about?" Starscreams nervous smile was only digging himself deeper into the shit pit.  
"Tailgate."

"Uh, who's Tailgate."

Realization passed through Arcee right as she registered his words. "You were the one. You extinguished Cliffjumper."

"Cliffjumper?!" Arcee went to punch Starscream dead in the faceplates when he started to beg, "No! No, no, no. You misunderstand. It wasn't like you think. The troopers mortally wounded him, I was trying to help Cliffjumper- - put him out of his misery. He begged me to." Snarling Arcee kicked Starscream to the floor, her arms ready to attack she stood over the sniveling con with hate in her optics. "Okay, okay, it was a mistake! I've made many but I've changed. You wouldn't terminate a defenseless prisoner, would you?" Arcee pulled out the key to both his stasis cuffs flinging it to the ground like a dagger. "What—What is that?"

Dawnbreakers optics widened and she pushed off of the trailer standing up straight her optics hard on the key, "Arcee…"

"Stay out of this Dawnbreaker, this is between me and Starscream." Her fellow Autobot snapped. "That is the key to your cuffs."

Now severely panicked Starscream yelped out, "What for?"

"Cliff would have given you a fighting chance."

"No, please! I-I don't want to! What's past is past. I'm one of you now." Starscream begged looking at the two Autobot femmes. But Arcee charged both her cannons hate blazing in her optics.

"Arcee this is going too far." Dawnbreaker was ready to step in between them. She could tell Starscream was up to something… he was pathetic but not this pathetic. He was almost too extra.

"No! No! Please! No!" Starscream squealed curling in on himself as best as he could do with his servos cuffs together.

"Take it!" Arcee roared. When Starscream fumbled with the key lamely she stooped down to grab the key.

"Arcee no!" Dawnbreaker went to dive for her fellow Autobot but she was too late the deep gashes in her side leaked energon and Starscream picked up the key with a twisted grin. Holding Arcee's wound closed Dawnbreaker charged her cannon at Starscream. "Big mistake Screamer.." Dawnbreaker snarled and charged the con. Using her full weight she shoved the Seeker to the dirt, rolling to the side she crouched at fired at the down con. His squeals echoed on the cannon and Arcee rushed at him her blades out. Dawnbreaker fought to keep her friend safe, and Arcee fought to kill the Con.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Skyfall watched nestled in her pillow bed in Megatron's viewing room, as Soundwave activated one of Megatron's many terminal screens playing the live feed of Arachnids debriefing. The communications officer was called in to watch her as their leader went to personally debrief the shady con.

"You left Starscream with the Autobots? Do you have any notion of the consequences of your blunder?!" Megatron roared down at the much smaller Con. His voice wavering with rage.

"But, My Lordship, it was Starscream's incompetence that cost us the immobilizer" Arachnid tried to shift the blame.

"Dishonesty will not win her any favors," Skyfall growled and watched as Soundwave gave a nod.

Beyond furious Megatron stormed to her level and glared down at the spider. "I don't care about some trinket. My previous second in command is a prisoner of the enemy…which means all Decepticon intelligence could be at the fingertips of the Autobots!" 

I'm not dead! I'm so very sorry about the late update I'm doing my best to keep writting. I love this story and want to keep it going till the end!


	21. Chapter 21

**This story is to a collection called 'Toying With Reality'**

 **I own none of the characters other than 'Skyfall' and 'Dawnbreaker'**

'Com'

"Speech"

 **"Telepathy"**

Dawnbreaker leaned against the railing of the base paying little mind to the commotion coming from the small tv the kids have commandeered. The sound sadly was one she could not ignore, the rumble and roar of massive diesel engines, the crunch of metal, and the over enthusiastic announcer. A monster truck rally.

While Bulkhead cringed at the crushed cars and squealing metal Dawn was rather unfazed, her head in another data pad trying to drown out the noise. The crashes seemed to echo loudly in the main room and the tension in Ratchets shoulders seemed to build till finally, he snapped.

"Would you mind lowering the volume?" Dawn tilted her helm towards Ratchet her cerulean optics giving him a once-over, his response was so muted and tired. The small bot felt a twinge of worry for the angry medic, maybe he wasn't feeling ok.

"Hey, Ratch, check out the Monster-Truck Rally Miko took me to last week."

"I compiled some highlights with my cell phone." Miko happily waved said device.

"Innocent vehicles battling for the pleasure of human spectators?" Ratchet gave an audible shudder and a disgusted scoff, " _Bloodsport_!"

Gleefully Miko and Bulkhead agreed.

Dawn shook her helm. "Humans gain a sick satisfaction from such violent sports. Like their games in the ancient Greek Coliseum, gladiator battles, and bullfighting. They crave that unrestrained thrill of death, all throughout their history it is apparent. Yet, were we so different?"

Ratchet turned to look at the grey femme his brow raised, "I cannot argue with you on that, perhaps all mortals crave their inevitable end." Turning back to his screens the medics tone changed instantly, "Anyway! You two could be helping Optimus in the field right now."

Bulkhead whined, "Aw, he doesn't need my help to search for some ancient educational thingamabob." The green mech waved off Ratchet nonchalantly.

Ratchet glared at the wrecker, "The thingamabob to which you refer happens to be a _cybertronian data cylinder_." With a glint in his cerulean optics Ratchet pressed a button and the television screen switched from Monster-trucks to information on the data cylinder much to the chagrin of the two watching. Dawnbreaker looked up from her pad with curiosity. "And there is no telling what vast intelligence it may hold. During the Golden age, a dozen of these cylinders were created, each containing the sum total of Cybertronian knowledge on any given subject. Stellar cartography, medicine, ancient mythology. When war broke out the cylinders were hidden throughout the galaxies to keep them as far as possible from Decepticon reach. Detecting one signal here, on Earth, is the opportunity of a-"

Miko cut off the orange and white mech with a loud groan. "TMI dude."

"Yeah switch it back" Bulkhead agreed.

Dawnbreaker was intrigued by these data cylinders, maybe one of them held the knowledge to help her and Skyfall get back to their own dimensions. "Do you know what could be in this cylinder Ratchet?"

The grumpy mech looked over at her in surprise, "No, yet any data it could hold would be a gift."

She gave a slight nod. _"Sky how are you feeling?_ "

Dawnbreaker didn't have to wait long for her recently healed shield sister to answer _"I'm still kicking. Are you watching the fight over the data cylinder?"_

 _"No…wait Optimus just called for back up. I'll be in the fight in half a click."_

 _"Fight well or die well, sister."_

 _"Oh shut it._ "

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Skyfall laughed and leaned back on her pedes in the main bridge, the monitors all giving her a bird's eye view of the battle below. Drones gave a wide berth for stir-crazy second in command, her sharp talons tapped relentlessly on silver thigh plating. The light pings echoing throughout the silent room. "FUCK!" Sky snarled and began to pace the catwalk her wings tilted up in agitation.

"Commander are you…well?" One of the smaller worker drones said his vocalizer so low she almost didn't hear him.

Pausing her stride she kept her helm high and optics to the screen, "Your concern is noted Drone 147, I'm itching to fight or fly that's all." Tilting her helm to the side she watched as Dawnbreaker and Bulkhead ran through their ground-bridge into the fray, both unaware of little Miko jogging behind them. ' _Poor kid..._ ' Momentarily distracted by Knockout getting well…knocked out by Optimus Prime, she chuckled and watched the little skirmish unfold. She knew that Knockout would bring in the empty data cylinder shortly so she proceeded to close the screens and make her way to the debriefing room.

Bowing to Lord Megatron as she entered the room, she was adamantly ignoring her glorious leader. He still would not give her battle-ready status, deeming her unfit for battle until he determines otherwise. With a light huff, Skyfall proceeded to walk to a clear wall so she may lean against it. "This will be _enlightening_."

Megatron scoffed, "I do hope you are right." Casting the small femme a glance, he then looked at the screens as more Decepticon intel came through. "I've been disappointed with those two as of late."

When Breakdown walked in with his optics dimmed and Knockout tailing slowly behind Data Cylinder in hand Skyfall pushed off the wall and moved to her Lords right. "Lord Megatron we seem to have a problem…the cylinder's …empty."

"What do you mean, it's empty?" Megatron looked down at his subordinates with hard ruby optics.

"Lord Megatron, these cylinders are not unlike batteries. The data is stored within them as a form of energy. It scanned fully charged, that's how we located it, to begin with, but now-" Knockout taped the cylinder with one manicured talon and it fizzled out with a puff of sparks.

"Dead battery." Breakdown commented with a slight shrug.

Skyfall sighed and took a step back from Lord Megaton sensing his EM field rise and crackle around them as his anger grew. "Did you drop it, you one-eyed oaf?!"

Raising his servos in a sign of submission the blue mech stuttered, "N-no, Master. I wasn't gonna touch the thing after it put the zap on Bulkhead."

Skyfall watched the gears practically turning in Knockouts processor, he may be good-looking but he sure isnt the brightest bulb. "Hey, do you think…"

"I _know_. And I must find out what that vessel contained. When it comes to the secret of the Ancients, knowledge can be power."

Skyfall rolled her optics at all the mechs in the room, she had work to do Sky could feel the possibility of returning home become slimmer with every passing day. There was absolutely nothing in the Decepticon database on trans-dimensional travel, not even a concept. She had one more hope, Optimus Prime.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dawnbreaker watched as Bulkhead wrote bits of the synthetic energon formula on metal panels, her optics dimmed in worry. The data in that cylinder was destroying his mind. Shaking her helm she looked away from the massive green bot and up to the ceiling of the base in silent prayer. It's a damned if they do damn if they don't situation. They couldn't let Bulkhead slip away like this. But, the Autobots needed Energon to survive, shit so did she now. Dawnbreakers frame shuttered, she hated feeling so _alien_. Coolant formed at the corners of her optics, she missed human food. She'd kill for an In-N-Out burger right now.

She hated feeling the overwhelming dread at hearing what the contents of the cylinder were, her spark ached at the dwindling hope that this would have been the answers to finding her path home. Dawnbreaker looked at Optimus and Ratchet as they discussed Bulkheads condition, then back to the ceiling. Sky-no Ashley and I will return home, I know it!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Skyfall watched the glossy red form of Knockout walk steadily across the catwalk to the main bridge where Megatron stood, Breakdown following him with a determined glint in his optic.

"Lord Megatron, we've detected a familiar energy profile."

The massive mech slightly turned his helm to the two mechs behind him, "The data?"

"Bulkhead must have left the shielded radius of their base. Breakdown and I will-"

Filled with rage Megatron rounded on the two, "Fail me again?" Breakdown and Knockout looked affronted yet they submissively looked to the floor.

Skyfall looked from her leader to the red an blue mechs, she frowned and walked away knowing Megatron would not allow her on this mission either.

" _Skyfall_." Megatron rumbled. The Seeker straitened as her servo neared the door panel turning she gave a polite nod to her leader. "Come with me." Left with no room for questions she hurried to the lift and joined Megatron in the elevator. "You will by no means engage the enemy, you are there to observe and to ease your cabin fever."

Skyfall looked up at the gunmetal grey mech her orange optics widening with pure happiness. As stoic as ever Megatron wasn't even looking at her but at the doors with a neutral expression. "Thank you, my Lord." She watched the subtle upward twitch of his lips and smiled softly to herself.

Once the doors opened they stepped out with the small Seeker walking just behind Megatron, her optics met the many visors of the combaticons that were joining them. Flying towards the coordinates the Decepticons stayed in formation, the loud wailing of so many jet engines was making Skyfall audio receptors buzz. Once over the LZ, they transformed mid-air and superhero landed on the hard-packed earth with a flurry of dust. The full moon bathed the gully in silver light making the entire scene seem surreal.

Megatron greeted the Autobot Prime with almost a soft tone. "Optimus you're certainly not the Autobot I expected to find here. But let me guess. You rigged a transponder to mimic the frequency of the data I seek."

Skyfall watched the other two Autobots through her visor, waiting for any twitch that seemed threatening. Yet her optics kept turning towards Optimus, she needed to speak with him. Sky meant to send him a message to his private channel but meeting him here seemed to be a turn for fate.

Optimus stepped forward his arms out in a sign of peace, "Megatron I have a proposal."

At his movement, the Drones readied their cannons at the Prime, but with a subtle hand gesture they stood down, "I'm…listening." Skyfall stiffened at this, looking from her leader to the red and blue Autobot.

"Surrender the cylinder, and I will return it to you fully restored." Optimus's voice vibrated smoothly around them and Sky even felt the soft brush of the Primes EM field reassuringly prod against her own, as if sensing her unease.

"This trinket right here? And, pray tell, what trifles did it hold that you are so anxious to give away?" Megatron purred.

"Accept my terms, and you will find out."

Skyfall felt her anxiety rise as Megatron began to growl. Stepping slightly back she flicked her wings in anticipation.

Prime glanced at her then back at Megatron. "Do you accept my proposal?"

The com from Knockout made Megatron turn from Optimus. "Give me a moment." Walking to the back of their squad Megatrons EM field brushed against her in the same manner that Optimus's had, the conversation was private but he still kept his senses on his enemies. Skyfall looked at the waiting Autobots then to Optimus, writing a quick message she sent it to his private server.

 _After this meet me at the sequoia national park, I need to talk with you, alone. Please._

The only sign that Optimus had received her message was a quick glance in her direction.

Then Megatron turned around, "Optimus upon further consideration, if you want the cylinder you'll have to take it." The combaticons jumped into action with cannons blasting. With the Autobots retiring fire and the Drones dropping rapidly Megatron turned to her with bright ruby optics, "Skyfall, return to base."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." transforming she took to the night sky in the direction of the Nemesis. The air was calm and the chill bit into her armor, Skyfall didn't rush back to base she decided that a night cruise was in order. After all this was her only bout of freedom in weeks! Doing a few barrel rolls and corkscrews Sky laughed till her sensors pinged.

"Enjoying yourself Skyfall?" Megatron rumbled coming up on her left.

"My Lord! I didn't…I'm…it will not happen again." her thrusters eased and she leveled out.

Entertained by the young seeker's antics Megatron chuckled, "You may return to base when you please Skyfall you have earned as much."

"Thank you, Megatron!" Skyfall's EM field flared with her joy and her bio lights brightened considerably. Banking to the right Skyfall gave her thrusters all she had and broke the sound barrier within a nano click her excited sequels echoing in the inky darkness.

Megatron hummed in amusement, "To be young again."

Skyfall's path took her to California, and she landed softly within the sequoia national park her pedes making small cracks in the pavement, looking around she detected neither human nor cybertronian within the vicinity. Her visor disengaged as did her battle mask, cycling the clean air she let out a content hum walking through the trees that towered over herself. Sharp servos lightly touching the ancient trees tracing the creases in the bark, looking to her left she saw the hollowed tunnel through the base of one of the sequoias. Looking at it she remembered her life before this, off-lining her optics she felt coolant tears roll down her face plating. Skyfall's thoughts were cut short when the rumble of a diesel engine cut through the night, she watched Optimus roll into the parking lot and transformed walking slowly up to where she stood amongst the trees. His field enveloping her, it wasn't oppressive and heavy like when Megatron used his to strike fear into his subordinates. The static felt calming and sure, she didn't mind the wizened feel of it nor the tremors that it sent through her system.

"It is humbling to see such wondrous things grow to great heights. Nature is one thing that Earth always amazes me with." Optimus touched the nearest tree in reverence his glowing optics following it's great pathway to the stars, "You did not ask me to come here just to talk about trees." Optimus Prime turned to face the Decepticon second in command. His silent inquiry did not go unheard, and Skyfall smiled softly.

"How much do you know about Dawnbreaker and me?" Orange optics met blue and she watched as he thought over her question.

"I do not know much about you two, all I know is that you are connected. You share a history and a knowledge that of which the other Autobots and I may never comprehend"

Skyfall hummed, "Dawn and I are not…cybertronians." Optimus looked her over with a raised brow ridge. "I mean now we are but not…completely?"

"Please elaborate."

Sighing heavily Skyfall looked up at the star-dotted sky, "We are human. I don't know what happened nor how, but one night we were humans and the next day we woke up and we were cybertronians. We were placed here in this universe, it must have been dimensional travel there is no other explanation." Skyfall placed her hand over her rapidly beating spark. "We just want to go home, Dawn is doing everything she can reading through the Autobot data files as I scour the Decepticon servers for any ounce of information on how and why this happened." Clutching herself Skyfall felt more coolant tears fall to the dry earth below, "I know it's hard to believe…but we need you to try to understand. We need to get back to our own world, to our families." Shuttering out a slow breath she wiped her tears, "Dawnbreaker and I may look like you all but we have the soul of a human, a human heart per say. And with each passing day in this world, we lose our _humanity_." Turning to the silent Prime she watched his reaction to all she had said, she saw the pain and sympathy in his optics.

"The paths that are chosen for us are shrouded in uncertainty, Skyfall although your plight may be beyond my understanding it is not beyond help. I will aid you and Dawnbreaker in returning to your dimension, back to your human lives." Optimus placed a servo on her shoulder between her armor giving the soft protoform a light squeeze. "Are there any others who know your secret?"

"Megatron knows I have a human soul, he saw it when he did the Cortical Psychic Patch. I'm not sure if he knows the full extent of it but he has some idea." Skyfall walked along the cement path.

Optimus hummed in thought, walking up to the seeker femme he pressed a warm servo to her armored shoulder. "Continue as you are Skyfall, Primus has a path for you and Dawnbreaker. I will assist in the search for dimensional travel, perhaps we as a collective may crack this mystery."

"Thank you, Prime." Transforming she jettisoned into the sky headed back to base for some much-needed recharge.


End file.
